Let The Pendulum Swing One Last Time
by keybladechosen4
Summary: Rewrite of the Yugioh Arc V series. some things are the same but some things are different. Summery inside the Prologue.
1. Character History, Summary, and Intro

**Here is that story i wrote about in my other story at the end of it. This is a rewrite of the sires with some things being the same but also different.**

 **This chapter is basically a summary of the sires and quick background info into the characters at the bottom is the prologue.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Characters and Summary**

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Drama, Angst

Pairings: Zarc + Ray

Yuri + Serena

Yugo + Rin

Yuto + Ruri

Yuya + Yuzu

Summary: Leo works hard to revive his daughter, but filled with regret he tries to revive her lover, Zarc and destroy his darkness so they can be together again thus he starts he starts his Revival Zero plan.

 **Character History:**

Leo- Want to revive his daughter but filled with regret he orders Serena to capture four boys who share the same face as Yuri so he can revive Zarc and then destroy his darkness so Ray and Zarc can live again with each other and be happy.

Serena- Takes Yuri's job of kidnapping the Yu-boys but is not sadistic. She learns about Ray and Zarc's past and wants to help Leo even though it means she will die. She forgives Leo for his plan, in fact she understands. She loves Yuri.

Yuri- Not much is known about him, but after Leo sees him he is locked up in one of the four towers on Duel Academy. Serena always visits him with gifts and tells him about their past life as Zarc and Ray. He built strong walls around his heart for all the time he has been kept imprisoned and doesn't let anyone in except Serena.

Yugo- Very rash; acts before he thinks but has a good heart. Is found by a spy working for Academia under Jean-Michel Roget. Kidnapped by Serena.

Rin- always looks out for Yugo. When he is kidnapped she is teleported to XYZ's and confronts Ruri and shun thinking they have Yugo.

Yuto- very clam and understanding, always tries to stop a fight before it starts when it comes to his best friend Shun. Was on a date when he was found and XYZ's became a war zone. He is kidnapped by Serena.

Ruri- a kind girl. When Yuto was kidnapped she went looking for him with her older brother Shun. Gets into a fight with Rin thinking she took Yuto from her and her brother.

Shun- has the same role as he did in the anime.

Yuya- a shy boy with low self- confidence. After his father disappeared he is constantly bullied and his two friends, Gongenzaka and Yuzu are always there to protect him. He is the next target but manages to escape to another dimension.

Yuzu- She is an outgoing and very vocal girl. When Yuya creates the Pendulum cards her bracelet glows and she also has pendulum cards. She tries to talk some sense into Serena but Serena won't listen to her so they end up in a duel only to stop when both of their bracelets start to glow.

Gongenzaka- has the same role he did in the anime.

Reiji- has the same role he did in the anime.

Reira-has the same role but began to hear Ray's voice after Yuto was kidnapped.

Lancers- all the same except replace Yuya with Yuzu and Serena with Ruri.

 **Prologue**

In a destroyed city a man with a white lab coat runs through the debris towards a building where a dragon and young woman were fighting. When he sees the young woman he had a look of relief on his face as he ran with all his might to the area. As he got close enough the young woman with red and maroon hair in two ponytails with clips in her hair, the woman activated four spell cards that emitted a blue, yellow, green, and pink light. The man's eyes open wide when he sees her raise her hand to the air and four bracelets appear and shined bright with the same colors as the four cards she used begin to light up the dark world in brilliant and beautiful light.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WILL BECOME ONE!" The young man attached to the dragon yelled as he was engulfed in the light. The woman closed her eyes and let a single tear drop then looked at the man behind her with sad eyes. She smiled at him then the woman and dragon where split in four.

"RAYYYYYYYYYY" The man yelled as he too was engulfed in light.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter One. It is the same as the anime but i added a dew things so please be nice and remember what I wrote in the previous chapter. some things are the same while i added a few things as well.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 1**

Standard

In a city of tall buildings where people move about the day with their own lives lies LDS short for Leo Duel School, a very tall building located in the center of town where young children learned the many different dueling style. But one the other side of town, another duel school resides. Although it is not as big as LDS with even fewer students, the school still has life in it. This school is You Show Duel School where the students believe in the same teachings as their principal Shuzo, which is you must duel with smiles. It is in this school that three young people's lives will be changed forever.

( **An: After the duel with Gongenzaka.** )

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a man wearing an orange jacket with red strips going down both his sleeves with the same design for pants yells with tears in his eyes.

"The Solid Vision System broke down, not to mention we lost a potential student." The man, Shuzo Hiragi, the principal of You Show wallows in despair.

"…Sorry…" says a young boy with red and green hair who was sitting next to a girl with pink hair.

"Hah…it's not your fault Yuya; I shouldn't have let Yuzu operate the Solid Vision System." Shuzo says looking up trying to help the boy but freezes when he sees the glare he gets from his daughter. He chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head avoiding Yuzu's eyes. When Yuzu stops glaring at her farther she looks at Yuya with a softer expression as said boy gets up with his goggles covering his eyes. Yuzu tried to say something but couldn't find the words. As Yuya was leaving he bumps into Gongenzaka.

"Ouch… You were still here Gongenzaka?" Yuya lifting his goggles off his eyes and began to rub his nose.

"Yuya you need to have more confidence. If you did you definitely would have made that boy and his mother smile. Your father, Sakaki Yushou, dueled in a way that let everyone smile." Gongenzaka tells Yuya but Yuya looks down after hearing what he childhood friend said about his father. Seeing Yuya closing off Yuzu instantly joins in the conversation.

"It's okay Yuya you can definitely make people smile like your father. It's in your blood." She says going towards the boy a giving him a hug. Smiling fondly Yuya returns the hug believing in Yuzu words as Gongenzaka crosses his arms with a fond smile. Shuzo has an irritated face on while in his mind he is thinking ' _She is still my baby. I won't hand my baby over to anyone ever.'_

"Ahem." Says a man in a yellow suit with black stripes coughs into his hands then starts to rub them together like some man who is looking forward to making a very good money deal. Realizing someone is watching them Yuzu and Yuya jump away from each other with red faces that would put tomatoes to sham.

"Who are you?" Shuzo asks wearily but on the inside is doing a happy dance that his Daughter and Yuya were no longer holding each other.

"Oh how rude of me, I am the Manager-slash-Promoter of the current Action Duel Champion, Strong Ishijima. My name is Nico Smiley. Nice to meet you." Nico says to the tree young kids and adult who have shock faces.

"Strong Ishijima…" Yuya says when he recovers from the shock. After Yuya spoke everyone recovered from their shock and took a seat with Nico sitting in front of them. Yuzu had just served him some tea that he happily drank from then put the cup on the table and did what his last name is and smiled looking at Shuzo as he began to talk.

"Strong Ishijima, who serves as the mascot for LDS wishes to invite Yuya-kun to his Fan Appreciation Day! He also wishes to duel you to make that three year old wish a reality." Nico says with a big smile on his face. ( **An:** I'm not going to write it, but if you have seen the anime you should know the scene of a flash back where Yuya's dad didn't show for his duel and lost by forfeit and Yuya yells to challenger trying to defend his father's character.) Just then Nico Smiley pulls out a poster of a buff man with red paint around his eyes dressed as a gladiator and shows it to the four people in the room with him.

"As you can see, everything's already been prepared." Nica says and in the bottom of the poster you could see a picture of Yuya saying they will duel to settle the score he couldn't have against his father three years prier( **An:** I don't know what the box said. If someone does then please tell me =) Yuya looks at the poster with fear in his eyes and gulps.

"Absolutely not! I can't afford to send Yuya there." Shuzo says seriously looking at Nico with his arms crossed causing Yuya to look at him with surprise written all over his face.

"Eh? Why Not? The guest would be delighted to see the son of Sakaki Yushou there." Nico says slightly panicked.

"I won't allow Yuya to be turned into a spectacle! For the past three years, Yuya's been feeling…Go show yourself the way out!" Shuzo says very seriously with a face that says this subject is over. Yuya gasps when he heard this, and Yuzu looks at her father with a smile on her face agreeing with everything he said as did Gongenzaka with a simple nod of his head.

"What a pity. If you were to accept, as a "Thank you" present, we were thinking of giving you the latest Real Solid Vision System from Leo Corporation LLC. Free of charge, of course!" Nico said pulling Shuzo in for the bite.

"Seriously!?" He said taking the bite like a true sucker just to get hit by his daughter's evil paper fan that she pulled out of nowhere.

"You just said you weren't going to let him turn Yuya into a spectacle!" she said glaring at her father with both hands on her hips while Shuzo rubbed the spot on his head that was hit.

"but yuzu…"he said trying to plead his case.

"Don't _'but Yuzu'_ me. Though our school is important…" Yuzu said

"The most important thing here is Yuya's feelings" Gong said finishing her thought. And at that moment they looked at the seat where Yuya was siting only to find it empty. Outside on a bridge Yuya sat looking off into the distance of the duel arena with his goggles covering his eyes with his pendulum swinging back and forth as he remembered what his father told him before he disappeared .

 **Flashback:**

 _Sitting in front of a building an eight year old Yuya had his head down with his goggles covering his eyes. You could hear him sniffling as he tried his best not to cry out loud. When his father removed his goggles off his eyes the tears fell and Yuya quickly wiped them away as his father knelt beside him._

" _When you feel like crying, just laugh. Laugh it off with everything you've got. When you laugh, you feel a lot happier and it turns into energy" Yushou told him. After he said this he took the pendulum off his son's neck as they both stared at it._

" _The same holds true for a pendulum. (He began to swing the pendulum back and forth) If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. It's the same in duels." He said._

" _In duels?" Yuya asked as he looked at his father. Yushou looked at him with a smile and said_

" _If you curl up because of fear, you won't be able to do anything. If you want to win, then bring out your courage and step forward! The more courage you put into things, the more happiness you'll get out of them." And they continued to talk about the pendulum and it's function as the sun set and a woman with yellow hair tied into a ponytail came up to them smiling reminding them it was time to go otherwise dinner would be cold. Yushou helped Yuya down and put the pendulum back around his neck and took his hand while the woman took his other hand and began the trek back home talking about nothing but laughing with smiles on all three faces as the sun set I the distance…_

 **Flashback End:**

Sitting there watching the pendulum swing back and forth Yuya made his decision. The next day Yuzu, Shuzo, and Gongenzaka rushed up the stairs of the LDS duel arena with millions of fans sitting in the stand with signs and confetti falling all around them.

"And finally, today's main event has arrived! Here to challenge the Champion, Strong Ishijima… is the one and only son of the legendary Duelist, Sakaki Yushou…Presenting Sakaki Yuya-kun!" Nico said into a mike with a picture of Strong and Yuya all over the arena.

"Yuya…" Yuzu worried when she remembered Yuya telling her and her father with gong still in the room that he accepted the match to clear his father's name.

"Is he really going to show?" gong asked as he looked at the field.

"Heck yea! Now _that's_ our-"but Shuzo wasn't able to finish that sentence since Yuzu pulled her paper fan out of nowhere again and it him with all her might.

"This special match will be held using the Official Action Duel Rules! Activating field spell, Frontier Fang Castle!"

 **Okay I'm going to stop here and just pass everything else till the point that Yuya pendulum summons.**

Looking at his hand Yuya knew he was in trouble since he only had monsters in his hand. In the stand Shuzo and Yuzu watching with worried expressions but for different reasons, as Yoko (Yuya's mom) and gong watched with calm (if you call watching the match as if your glaring in gongs case) expressions.

' _So standing in for my dad was impossible after all. But who was I kidding! Dad and Strong are both pros while I'm…"_ Yuya thought depressed. Then he remembered what his father said about when you feel like crying just laugh. As he remembered his words he stood back up with confidence and gave a loud shout to the crowd. And at that moment his pendulum began to glow as he drew his next card.

"Swing, Pendulum! Further…! Even Further!" he said and drew at the same time. With the next card in his hand his pendulum began to glow bright and transformed his Astromancy Magician, Chronomancy Magician, and his odd eyes into new cards. He set the pendulum scale with his scale one and scale eight magicians. Just then his two magicians appeared in a blue light then rose to the sky as a pendulum drew in the sky above them. As he did this he special summoned three monsters including his level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Everyone was shocked by this as the watched what had just happened. It was at that moment Yuzu's bracelet began to let off a tiny glow and transform some of her monsters too. Feeling light headed she put a hand to her head.

" _I'll do it! I will duel in a way that will make everyone smile! My opponents, the audience my monsters and you too -!"_ a voice said in her mind. A young man with white hair spike up looked at her with his hand clenched as he looked up with a smile but his face was blurry so she couldn't see it. As she tried to see more the world went dark all of a sudden and she could hear her father's voice calling her. When she opened her eyes she saw her father, gong and Yoko looking at her with worried expressions. With her father helping her sit up, Yuzu looked up and saw that Yuya won.

"What happened?" she asked looking at all three people around her.

"Well Yuya won with his new summoning method. And since the duel dis didn't give off an error signal they had to accept that the move he did was legal. And he pulled a win right out of his hat. I'm sure if Yushou was here he would be so proud." Yoko said as she got up and looked at Yuya who was almost attacked in a hug from Nico when he went to get a first-hand interview from the winner. Yuzu stood up but felt something off with her deck so she took out her cards with gong ad her father watching really confused. When she spread her cards to look at them she heard her father gasp and saw gong stiffen from the corner of her eye. But who could blame them she closed her eyes but when she opened them she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Staring right in front of her was what should have been normal monsters but instead she was greeted with her very own pendulum cards. And deep in her heart she had a bad feeling but the feeling was so deep she didn't even feel it…

TBC….

And there it is i gave Yuzu some new cards. if you want to make up your own cards then feel free to PM me and have a name so that if i put them in the story i can give a shout out to you. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review nicely and don't flame just cause you want too.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter Two. This chapter focuses on Ruri and Rin and their Yu-boys in their daily lives before Yuto and Yugo go missing.**

 **as I said before I don't own Yugioh Arc V.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review nicely.**

 **Chapter 2**

XYZ'S

It was early morning as students woke up getting ready for school. In one house two people were getting up. One was getting ready while also preparing breakfast as the other was getting ready for their first day of school in the Spade branch of their duel school. This was where the Kurosaki's lived by themselves. It was a few years ago when Ruri was still three that their parents passed away in a car accident. But the town was very kind to them and they were raised with lots of love.

"Good morning Onii-san, what's for breakfast?" said a girl with long purple hair that was being tied into a low bun ponytail with a wing pin that was the last gift from her parents besides her deck. She wore a long yellow dress. The young girl sat at the table waiting for her brother to finish.

"We are having eggs with toast and jam and orange juice." He said turning around with said things on two plates as he walked and put both plates on the table and got their drinks. They talked about nothing as they enjoyed their breakfast. When done Shun got finished getting ready as Ruri washed the dishes and put them in the cupboard. When her brother finished making their lunch they both walked outside to start Ruri's first day in the Spade Branch. She spoke about how excited she was and how she had the same classes as Sayaka and Allen. Shun listened to his baby sister talk with a smile on his face. But he knew the real reason that Ruri was so excited to go the Spade Branch even if she tried to deny it but failed miserably as she blushed madly.

 **Flashback:**

 _Two months prior Ruri stood in front of the reception desk trying to figure out which branch she should go into. The Heart Branch focused on building a deck that focused on keeping your life points up while at the same time you get rid of your opponents' life points. Clover focused on building a good defense to protect yourself and slowly destroy your opponents life points while the Diamond branch was the opposite and focused a destroying your opponent. The Spade Branch focused on all these aspects to build a solid good deck but have the defense to destroy your opponents. She knew Shun, Sayaka, and Allen were a part of the spade branch but she didn't want her brother to say she only joined the Spade Branch since he was there. So walking around when she gave up she watched all Branches in duels to help her decide. In the Diamond Branch she saw Kaito completely destroy his opponent and was slightly impressed and slightly afraid of that branch. She saw the other two and still couldn't decide. When she got to the Spade Branch Duel Arena she saw Sayaka wave her over with a smile she ran over and both girls gave each other a hug with someone making gagging noises in the background. When they separated the saw Allen making faces. Seeing himself get caught Allen smiled sheepishly with the Glare/Pout he got from Sayaka as Shun and Ruri did their best to hold in their laughter. Sitting down she saw the next duel and she felt her heart skip a beat. Up on stage stood a boy with Spiky light purple hair that was spiked to one side of his head while the back was black and spiked out. As the duel progressed she saw he used a phantom type deck and was completely drawn in as she saw him beat his opponent taking zero damage. Seeing the look on his little sister face shun couldn't help himself and began to laugh causing his two friends and little sister to look at him._

" _I was impressed too. Yuto uses a deck that focuses on revival and stunning his opponents and while his opponents are stunned he takes them out. A really good strategy. Wondered why he joined Spade and not Diamond." Shun said watching said boy walk to his opponent and shake his hand with smiles on both of their faces. Seeing the room begin to empty Shun and Ruri left Sayaka and Allen to find Yuto. When they found him he was looking at a card and it sounded like he was talking to that card._

" _Yuto! (said boy looked around slightly panicked) Over here I want you to meet someone!" Shun said as Yuto looked at him and walk over. Ruri tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She saw Yuto look at her brother then to her with a gentle smile. When she looked into Yuto's grey eyes she saw a gentle kindness._

" _This is my little sister Ruri Kurasaki, Ruri this is my best friend Yuto" Shun said gesturing to both of them._

" _Ah, so you're the little sister I heard so much about." Yuto said with a smile as he talked to Ruri._

" _I hope he said good things about me" She replied with a small blush which caused Yuto to blush. They looked at each other with birds singing in the background forgetting that someone was still there watching this whole scene feeling like a third wheel._

 **Flashback End:**

It was with that first meeting that Ruri decided to join the Spade Branch and spent a lot of time with Yuto and Shun, even though Shun still feels like a third wheel in this relationship.

Synchro

In an abandoned building out by the docks a young boy with yellow bangs that closely looked like a banana with spiky blue hair in the back like sonic the hedgehog, was sitting next to his white and yellow duel runner looking at clear wing.

"Heh…heh…heh. We showed those security not to mess with us commons didn't we buddy." He says with a goofy looking face talking to his card and remembering his duel against DC277. ( **An:** watch Yugioh Arc V episode 55, and replace Yuzu with Rin.) While remembering he missed the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards him. While having an idiotic face as he was in dream land he was forcibly brought back to reality when he was hit on the head by a girl with green hair and orange eyes.

"Owww…Riiinnn…" He said now rubbing his throbbing head with tears in his eyes looking at his childhood friend and secret crush.

"Don't "Riiinnn" me. That was really reckless Yugo." She said with a hand on her hip while her other hand was poking his head. They grew up together not knowing their parents, so Rin took it upon herself to keep Yugo safe since she knew he was an idiot. Yugo pouted now rubbing where Rin had poked him hard. Okay so he went to the tops, big deal, he knew that what he wanted was in tops territory but he had to get it no matter what, and if he had to duel all of security and the Champion to get it, then he was going to beat the crap out of them just so he can get it, and he did. When Rin looked at Yugo's face she saw it turn from sad to determine then to having joy in his eyes. She sighed knowing he didn't learn his lesson at all. So she waited till he came back to earth with both hands on her hips. She didn't have to wait long since a few seconds later Yugo jumped up and ran to his duel runner pulling out a card all the while Rin watched with confusion.

"Happy birthday Rin!" He said giving her the card with a big smile on his face. When she looked at it she suppressed a gasp and held back her tears of joy. They had looked everywhere for this card since it was the last card she needed to complete her deck but they couldn't find it anywhere. She looked at Yugo who still had a big smile on his face.

"There was a small tournament and first place was a tuner monster… guess who won first place." He said boasting and feeling proud of himself. Just then he got a knee to his stomach by an emotional Rin.

"Ugggh…What was that for Rin?" he asked rubbing his stomach.

"For doing something so stupid…" she said then tackled him into a hug saying thank you. He smiled and returned the hug. Rin looked at her new card and read the name, Windwith- Snowbell. As they sat there they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them then disappearing into the darkness.

Later into the night the mystery person activated their duel disk and a hologram of a tan man with light blue eyes with a strange device attached to his head on the screen.

"Professor I found him and just like you said he was with a girl who looked like Serena." they said to the man in the hologram. The professor nodded and put a hand under his right side of his chin when the mystery person began to typing into their duel disk.

"I just sent you their location." He said as the Professor looked at his duel disk and confirmed that he got what the mystery person sent him.

"Good. Now go to XYZ's, I'm sure you'll fit in there better than you did here Denis." He said then cut off communication when Denis said he understood. Denis created a portal and walked through it thinking about his two best friends.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. This one is focused on Fusion.**

 **Beware this chapter is depressing.**

 **Review and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't** **own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 3**

Fusion

On an island surrounded by water laid Duel Academy. In it students wearing red, yellow, and blue jackets were either walking, talking to their friends, or busy dueling. On the island everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. On the outskirts of the school were four isolated islands with big building that all looked the same but had different color roofs. In the blue building, a young girl with blue hair tied in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon was walking up the flight of stairs with a pot of flowers in her hands. When she reached the very top she came to a door. She took a deep breath and entered the room. The room was a good comfortable size. In one corner of the room was a bed and under the only window in the room was a desk. In the room a boy with violet hair with pink underneath sat at the desk looking at his deck. He made no movement when the girl closed the door and walked right behind him. She knew that she had to wait for him to acknowledge her so she waited quietly. After looking at his deck, the boy put them away and turned to his silent companion. Seeing that she had his attention she walked closer slowly and smiled.

"Hello Yuri, how are you? I got you a gift." She said handing Yuri the pot of flowers. He looked at them and then put them on the top part of the desk closest to the window. When the girl saw this she gave a big smile and hugged Yuri from behind.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the past never happens again and we will have the life that was robbed from us." She says into his ear, while Yuri just listened to her with his hand on hers. As they talked; well she talked and Yuri listened, she had a big smile on her face telling Yuri what she did today as Yuri watched her with a small smile. He had been trapped in this building for ten years so he closed himself off from others except from his two friends. This girl and another person where his only ticket to hear about the outside world beyond these walls. As she was talking she had lost track of the time since the sun was setting. After helping Yuri into bed she said goodbye and went to return to her room. As she was walking she got a message on her duel disk. She looked at the message and it told her to report to the Professor. When she got to the throne room she knelt on one knee before the man that not only saved her life but Yuri's as well.

"Serena how is Yuri?" The Professor asked with a look of fondness. She lifted her head and green eyes meet light blue.

"He's doing better today. He listened to me and didn't nod off once." She said recalling her one sided conversation with Yuri. The Professor nodded and smiled. They were making good progress with him. He began to tap on his duel disk for a bit till Serena's duel disk began to make a beeping sound. She pulled her arm up and looked at the new message she just got. She opened the message and saw a photo of a boy on a bike with a helmet on dueling what looked like a cop on a bike, while the boy had another passenger on the bike with him. She zoomed in and saw that the girl had the same face as her then looking at the boy, she saw he had the same face as Yuri.

"Serena your mission is the safe capture of this boy, Yugo. If we have him then we can start looking for the next fragment of Zarc, and only then can you and Yuri get your lives back…" The professor said leaving what he was about to say in his mind but he knew Serena already knew. He rose from his chair and began walking towards her. Serena rose up watching him come down then put his hand on her shoulder. As she looked into his eyes she saw many emotions; joy, fear, sadness, **guilt…** trying to rid him of those bad emotions she gave him a smile and with a salute she left to begin her mission.

As the professor stood in place, watching the place Serena just stood he was hit with major guilt. He fell to the floor and covered his eyes with one of his hands and let his tears fall. As he cried, he was mumbling two names the entire time.

Ray…Zarc…

TBC….

I wanted to make Leo seem more human and not that insane man that he was in the anime. i will explain what happened to Yuri later but there is no Sadistic Yuri in this FanFiction. but maybe there will be a sadistic character who knows review and let me know who you think should take Yuri's crazy side. see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 and thank you for the reviews**

 **Also just a warning I'm going to be umping between all four dimensions till we end up with the XYZ's users in standard and any jumping will be from either flash backs or with the group jumping to different dimensions.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc v**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Standard

After the duel with Strong, You Show was swamped with new students, but they only wanted to learn or rather only see a Pendulum Summon. After seeing Yuya struggle to do the Pendulum Summon against Yuzu, the whole horde of kids began to leave feeling cheated and saying that the summoning was a fluke making Yuya feel even worse.

"Come on Yuya don't feel bad, if anything you should be glad. Those kids weren't here for the school but themselves." Yuzu told him as they left their little duel arena.

"But…" Yuya said with his goggles covering eyes to hide the pain and embarrassment in them. He believed that if he had shown them a Pendulum Summon then You Show would have more students.

"Yuya, you can't be a dueltainer if you lose yourself just to please a crowd of people who don't want to know _you_." She said lifting up his goggles so that she could see his eyes. When she saw him look her in the eyes she gave him a smile that he returned with one of his own but still feeling bad in his heart.

"Yeah! Yuzu Onii-Chan is right Yuya Onii-Chan" a young female voice said startling both Yuzu and Yuya. When they looked down they saw three kids, two boys and one girl smiling at them.

"These youngsters stayed saying they wanted to learn to become dueltainers like you Yuya." Shuzo said with tears and stars in his eyes as he looked at his new students.

"Hey aren't you-" Yuzu said as she pointed at the boy with blue hair that was standing next to the other boy who was a bit on the big size.

"Yes I was here before with my mom. We were looking at different duel schools. We went to LDS before we came here." The boy with blue hair said when he saw the looks he was getting from both Yuya and Yuzu.

"Actually we almost signed up for LDS…Oh by the way I'm Futoshi and this (moved his hand to the smiling red headed girl) is Ayu. Big bro Yuya your duel against Strong gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said moving side to side as if he had ants in his pants.

"Yeah! When we saw your duel, we knew we had to join You Show!" Ayu said really excited.

"But I couldn't Pendulum Summon, so You Show has a bad reputation now…" Yuya said looking off to the side with his hair covering his eyes. Yuzu was about to say something when the boy with blue hair ran close so he was standing in front of Yuya with a determined look.

"Yuya nii-san when I saw the Pendulum Summon it was really cool, but that wasn't what made me want to join." He said. The boy continued to look at Yuya when all other people in the room had their eyes on the boy. When he saw Yuya look at him slowly he continued.

"When I saw you dueling and having fun I couldn't help but also have fun. Even though I was in the stands I felt like I was on the field riding Odd eyes with you having a lot of fun! That is what made me want to Join." He said with a big smile a wild hand gestures to prove his point. Realizing that it was him dueling and having fun, not the new summon he made on the fly that got them new students Yuya's face turned red. Looking at the little boy's face Yuzu let a smile begin to form on her face knowing that what he just said came from his heart and was true. When she looked at Futoshi and Ayu and knew that just like the blue haired boy they were here for the same reasons.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked when she realized she still didn't know his name.

"Oh! My name is Tatsuya Yamashiro!" He said smiling at Yuzu. Yuzu returned his smile and then turned to Yuya who now was looking at her.

"We need to learn how to master Pendulum Summon for are new fans don't we." She said and she saw him nod then look up into space confused till he looked at her with wide eyes pointing at her with a shocked face.

"We?"

"Yes we." She said as she took out her deck and showed it to everyone. To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement, well except her dad since he already knew. Futoshi was doing his weird dance saying he has the shivers as Ayu and Tatsuya looked at her deck with wide eyes.

"Sorry I was going to tell you but then the whole horde of kids came…" she said as she put her deck away. She looked at Yuya with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about it Yuzu if anything I really glad, now we can duel as equals and not with me being the only one that can special summon." Yuya said as he put his hand on her shoulder and they were lost in their own world forgetting they weren't alone. The three kids were looking at them hoping that it would turn into a scene they've seen in a romance movie with red checks, while Shuzo was off in a corner with tears in his eyes and chewing on a white tissue.

Synchro

As the moon shone bright in the sky with not a single cloud in the sky, the little town that Yugo and Rin lived slept. In an alley far from her targets Serena steps out of the blue portal looking around to see she was in a dump and alone. She shivers and pulls her coat closer as a cold wind hits her but this doesn't deter her.

' _Zarc and Ray had to deal with worse, as did Yuri. A little cold wind won't stop me!'_ she thought with determination and began her search for Yugo.

' _If I can find my look-alike then I will find Yugo.'_ she thought as she was walking out of the alley. Coming to a crossroad, well four, she raised her arm with a bracelet in front of her and turned to all four new passages. When the bracelet began to give a light glow on the third opening she began to walk following the bracelet as its shine got brighter. A few miles away in an abandoned building, Yugo sleeps with one leg on the couch while the other is on top of it with a stupid look on his face, and on the only bed in the room, Rin slept peacefully and oblivious to the green glow of her bracelet…

TBC….

I'm thinking of giving the other three bracelets powers like Yuzu's but i don't know what.

Next Chapter will focus on Rin but mainly on Serena's past so look forward to it. See you till then!


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter focuses on Rin and Serena.**

 **Warning: Serena has a sad background. You have been warned.**

 **i don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dream:**

" _ **What did I say!" a young girl with red and maroon hair tied into two pigtails with green clips yells at a boy with spiky gray hair with very light green highlights, but their faces where blurry. They looked like they could be ten. They were sitting in her room with the girl applying peroxide to the boys arm with a cotton swab.**_

" _ **But - I had to! Those bullies weren't going to learn otherwise." The boy tries to defend himself while pouting. He cringes when the girl put the Band-Aid on his arm a little roughly as she glares at the boy making him go pale.**_

" _ **You may be right, but you didn't have to summon Clear Wing to stop them! Now their parents are saying bad things about you…" she yells at first only to get really soft with her voice filled with sadness.**_

' _ **\- is always getting hurt and all I can do is just watch. It's not fair!' she thinks hating her own weakness. The boy scratches his cheek then pulls out a card from his back pocket and hand it to her while looking away blushing. As she took the card she kept her eyes on his turned face with confusion in her eyes.**_

" _ **I got it back for you -. I know how much it means to you so…" he trailed off with now a really red face. The girl finally took her eyes of him and looked at the card in her hands for the first time and felt tears form in her eyes. She remembered that bully taking it from her when she beat him a week prior, but when her father tried to get it back, the bully denied he had it. It was the only thing she had left from her mother. Now fully crying she jumped the boy and cried into his shoulder saying thank you over and over again. At first the boy was shocked then he returned the hug while laughing.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it -! If it's something really important just tell me and I will do anything to get it, even if I have to beat the crap out of the Champion!" he said boasting which made the girl start laughing.**_

 **Dream End:**

Rin woke up in a quick sitting up position while panting. She looked at herself and saw she was sweating. She looked around and saw Yugo sleeping with his upper torso on the ground. She closed her eyes and shakes her head while sighing. She looked at him again with a small smile.

' _I'm all he's got and he is all I got in this disgusting town.'_ She thinks as she gets up and heads to their bathroom to take a shower. When the water was hot enough she stepped in.

' _What was with that dream? Who were those two…and why did that boy remind me of Yugo?'_ she thought as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. As she thought about that boy and Yugo a little more while blow drying her hair after getting dressed, she heard a loud bang and Yugo cursing up a storm. She lets out a sigh and tried to hurry up a bit or else Yugo would leave her behind like he did the day before yesterday on her birthday…

 **Flashback:**

 _It was noon and Rin still couldn't find Yugo, so she was livid. Anyone that saw her face instantly got out of her way fearing for their lives and the poor sucker that made her this mad. She looked all around the commons, hell she even checked the sewers: which she made a mental note to knee him in his stomach for that. She continued to look but he wasn't in his usual hang out and when she asked Crow, he said he hadn't seen him all day. Yes she was livid. As she got closer to tops territory she prayed he wasn't here. She kept to the shadows since she knew if any of these pigs saw her they would instantly call security. She hated the tops for their prejudice. She didn't care if they did anything to her but if they hurt Yugo then they better hope that their Security and Arcadia Movement can protect them from her wrath._

 _She saw a crowd in a park that was in the middle of tops territory and saw they were having a small tournament. Now more than ever she prayed that her banana haired idiot wasn't here, but when she saw Clear Wing she wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. Up on stage holding a trophy with a big grin was Yugo. She could see the second place person was mad but she ignored him and stared at Yugo._

' _At least he's okay. He looks really happy.' She thought watching him pose for the camera. She knew he wouldn't keep the trophy since you were practically begging to be robbed so why was he here? When Yugo saw her he jumped off the stage yelling her name with his arms open wide prepared to give her a hug but got a knee to his stomach instead; payback for the sewers she had to search. She was scolding him as they left to find his duel runner not noticing the second place person on his phone and Denis watching them from afar. When he pulled out his duel runner and was on the road to get back to the commons, security was in pursuit trying to arrest them. He picked up speed but was forced into a duel. Yugo won thanks to his trap card he placed on his first turn and his Clear Wing Synchro dragon_ ( **An:** watch Episode 55) _It was at that moment Denis took a photo of them and Rin felt like someone was watching them but she had that feeling for a while, but only when she was with Yugo. She told him about her feeling and he promised he would look for a new place to keep Rin safe but Rin said_ _ **they**_ _will find a place since she had a gut feeling it was Yugo they were following..._

 **Flashback End:**

As she was brushing her hair she remembered when he gave her Windwitch-Snowbell and her actions after had her face turning red as a tomato. Then she remembered his words and how they were almost the same as the boy from her dream. Quickly pulled from that thought Rin ran out of the bathroom finished when she heard Yugo start their duel runner.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Yugo?! YUGO!"

Meanwhile, Serena was looking for her target and was having terrible luck. She made sure that her black coat covered her face, but it was really hot and she was sweating and panting. Not to mention the strange looks she was getting from people she walked past. It took her a while but she reached the docks and the abandoned building from the coordinates on her duel disk but saw it was empty. She tsked and then raised her bracelet and saw it was not shining.

'Oh yeah, it will only glow at night when the moon is really bright' she thought as she let out a sigh. She walked out and saw some people that looked like hoodlums coming her way struggling to walk in a straight line, so she just stayed where she was as they got closer.

"Hey babe what's your name?" A man old enough to be her father asked. She made a mental note that he was drunk from his slurring and his bad breath. She took a step back to get her personal space back.

' _Disgusting Pigs, I'm glad Yuri never had to see this.'_ She thought as she narrowed her eyes looking at the other two trying to surround her.

"Oh little kitty thinks she is too good for us commons, top scum" one of the men said making his two buddies laugh. When she heard him call her _kitty_ she felt her eye twitch as she remembered something from her past she wanted to forget…

 **Flashback:**

" _I play Moonlight Blue Cat in defense position and set two cards down and end my turn." A four year old Serena yelled as she looked at two bullies that had tormented her for two years._

" _Is that all you can do kitty?" one of them said._

" _Kitty?" the other one asked with a smirk looking at the shacking girl._

" _Yeah all she ever does is play Moonlight Blue Cat and her best monster is a cat." The first one said laughing with his buddy._

" _WILL YOU GO ALREADY?!" she yelled. Yes although she was scared she did have a short temper. But the bullies ignored her and continued on with their conversation smirking at the trembling girl._

" _But why a cat?" the boy asked._

" _Simple she reminds me of a cat. Always thinking their better and always being annoying with their constant meowing and I want to prove something-" the boy trailed off walking toward Serena making her walk back. As she was walking backwards she lost her footing and fell but was fast enough to grab the ledge. She cried for help with tears in her eyes looking at her bullies that were fully smirking at her._

" _What do you want to prove?" one of the boys said smirking at the terrified girl._

" _I don't know prove cats don't_ _ **have nine lives**_ _!" the boy said lifting his foot to stomp on Serena's hand while smirking at her. She was petrified as she saw his foot coming closer with her tears falling down her face, but before his foot hit her hands both boys were hit from behind and fell over the ledge, but the blast made her lose her grip and fall as well, but she and her bullies where caught by a purple dragon and brought back onto the place they were just at but Serena was placed behind a boy with purple and pink hair who looked to be four just like her with his dragon right behind them._

" _You are so annoying. Go away." The boy said with a look that promised pain for a long time as he glared at the bullies. Catching their breaths the bullies glared at the boy getting up._

" _YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US! WHAT THE HELL?!" One of them yelled pointing at the boy. Serena was still shaking with tears in her eyes as she was looking at the boy who was now looking at her bullies with a bored look._

" _So it's okay if you do it?" he asked stepping closer to the bullies with a still bored look on his face. The bullies began to panic but then got angry and challenged the boy to a duel saying if he lost he would leave and pretend this never happen and if he won…_

" _If I win then you leave Serena alone." The boy said. Serena jumped when she heard her name since she didn't know him so how did he know her? They agreed and lost on the boy's turn when he summoned his dragon. She looked in awe as the dragon that saved her destroyed her bullies. When the bullies got up they glared at the boy as they ran at him with fist in the air…_

 **Flashback End:**

She was bought back to reality as the one of three men yelled in her face for ignoring them. She felt her eyebrow twitch and jumped back a bit till she was on top of a dumpster glaring at the men before her.

' _Yes. Pigs just like those bullies, right Yuri?'_ she thought as she lifted up her duel disk and tapped a bit till a purple light came out of her duel disk hit the three men.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"What is this purple light" All three men said, and then when the light disappeared the three men were gone. The only thing that laid there was three cards. Serena jumped off the dumpster and walked over to the three cards. She picked them up and saw the three men's faces begin to appear with fear forever on their faces. She threw the cards in to the ocean with a disgusted look on her face as she remembered her past a bit more.

 **Flashback:**

 _When the bullies got up they glared at the boy as they ran at him with fist in the air but the dragon was in front of them really fast making them fall on their butts hard looking at it with fear and protecting the boy._

" _You lost so you have to keep up you end of the deal, but I'm glad you didn't." the purple haired boy said with a strange look on his face as he walked over to the bullies. The look was scaring Serena since it looked like he was hoping they would try this. He had a smile on his face while his eyes were glowing with a sinister purple light that made him look crazy._

 _He looked scary…He was scary…He was… she felt herself stop thinking as she suddenly felt her body move toward the boy. She wasn't in control of her body; it was as if she was watching a movie, a movie of her running to the boy as he got closer to her bullies that had fear in their eyes as they stared at his dragon who suddenly had more mouths on it coming at them to eat them._

 _She didn't want this! He wasn't like this!_

' _Zarc isn't like this at all!' She heard someone scream in her head. When she finally had the boy in her arms, her bracelet began to shine and wrap the entire island in a blue light that reached into the sky. The light could be seen by people who were on the main land and ships that were coming to Duel Academy. When the light disappeared Serena looked at the boy who was in her arms crying and trembling._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept repeating over and over in her arms trembling. Her arms got tighter around him holding him here as if she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear from her. She heard some shuffling and looked up a bit to see her two bullies begin to get up. They looked at the boy in her arms with fear that was soon replaced with smirks. She glared as the got closer and her grip tightened on the frail boy in her arms. She wasn't going to let these boy's hurt him…No she wasn't going to let anything hurt him…Never again._

 _The boys still had smirks when they were really close to them. They tried to pry her arms off the boy but she kept her grip. One boy had started to kick her to make her let go but her grip tightened as the other boy let go of her arms and began to punch her in her head making her head bleed and hurt._

' _I won't let them touch him! I won't let anything taint him again!' she heard that strange voice in her head again and found herself agreeing completely not seeing her bracelet give off a very small blue glow. When the boy was about to punch her again a tan hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. When she looked up, her vision was blurry but as her eyes began to focus again she saw a man with light blue eyes looking at her with concern._

" _Are you two alright?" he asked her. All she could do was nod, and then she suddenly felt herself lose consciousness and begin to panic. Seeing this, the man put his hand on her back._

" _It's alright. I'll help protect him, Ray." he said._

' _Ray? No my name is-' she thought but then her world turned black._

 _When she opened her eyes she saw she was in the infirmary of the school. She sat up and looked around and saw the boy with purple hair in a bed next to her. She tried to get to him but was stopped by the man that saved her._

" _Calm down Yuri is fine." The man said when she looked at him._

" _Who are you?" she glared at him. The man saw her put her body in a shield type of way trying to protect Yuri even though she had a bandage on her head and body. He smiled when he saw this._

' _Still have the need to protect him huh?' He thought with a smile which confused her._

" _I'm the Professor, but you can call me Leo Akaba." He said introducing himself. He saw the girls eyes widen and almost laughed when she began to apologize for being rude._

 _She looked around and saw her bullies were not here. She looked at the man who turned his head to a desk. She looked at the desk and saw two cards. She grabbed both cards and saw the faces of her bullies with fear printed on the card. She knew she should have felt sorry for them but she couldn't feel anything at all for them._

" _We don't tolerate abuse or attempted murder. Those two were dealt with accordingly." Leo said as he got up from his chair and was heading to the door. He turned around and looked at her with a serious look in his eyes with his hand on the handle._

" _You need to get stronger, otherwise next time there won't be anybody there to protect you" he said then left leaving her with his words. She looked at Yuri and found herself agreeing. She needed to get stronger for both of them…_

 **Flashback End:**

She began to walk around Synchro looking for her target. Although that happened ten years ago, she still felt the need to protect Yuri from this ugly world.

' _I need to find Yugo. I'm the only one that can protect them. I'm the only one that can protect_ _ **him**_ _.'_ She thought walking around a bit more till she came to an area that looked really different from where she just was. People were walking around in fancy clothes and talking to each other. She looked at her bracelet one last time and went into a building not knowing her targets were right in the next room…

Standard

As the sun was setting a young boy was playing with darts while talking to a man on his duel disk but his image not coming through since it was an audio only call across from the LDS tower.

"So…I just gotta steal 'em? Those "Pendulum Cards" or whatever?" he asked as he lifted up a hand with a dart.

"Correct. And I won't question you methods. As long as you get them to us, I'll trade you those rare cards you've been after." The voice said. The boy let a smirk for on his face as he lifted his hand with a dart.

"Roger that" he said as he threw the dart that hit a picture of Yuya being pulled into a picture by Yuzu with Gongenzaka, Shuzo and Yoko right behind with smiles on their faces as they stood right behind the blushing boy with Yuzu on his arm smiling at the camera doing a peace sign…

TBC….


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow i'm getting so many review and this story hasn't even been up that long thanks a lot**

 **well here is chapter 6**

 **Yuzu Vs** **Sawatari made a lot of changes and i'm sorry if my math is off nut i think it is right since i wrote this scene on paper quiet a few times just to get it right.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day just wasn't Yuya's day. First he gets detention for sleeping in class, along with Yuzu for hitting him with her fan, second he has some boy from class one hitting him with darts right in between his eyes saying his name is Sawatari Shingo and that he just scored one hundred and fifty points for hitting Yuya right there, third they are brought to the LDS Tower-okay that wasn't so bad they actually had fun looking around, but what made him know that it was a bad day was when Shingo stole his Pendulum cards saying they now belong to him with his goons taking Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya hostage trying to force him to duel but Yuzu stepping in for hurting her friends and lying to them, oh and let's not forget that he is holding Futoshi while holding onto a chain with the help of Ayu and Tatsuya to keep from falling with Yuzu dueling in his place and losing. **Worst. Day. Ever.**

Yuzu looked at Shingo's monsters that he had just pendulum summon with Yuya's pendulum monsters she knew she needed a miracle. She stared down Level Five Power Darts Shooter with attack points of eighteen hundred, Level Six Rocket Darts Shooter with attack point of attack points of nineteen hundred, and finally Level Seven Ultimate Darts Shooter with attack points of twenty four hundred.

"Wow, awesome! So awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks! Haha." Shingo laughed right at Yuzu's face making her even madder since he had just summoned three monsters and she had none with four face downs she placed on her first turn and only three hundred life points while he still had four thousand with one face down. Shingo went to finish her off with the only monster that could attack.

"I'll finish this now! I attack with Ultimate Darts Shooter! Finish this!" Yuzu watched as his monster went to hit her but she was ready.

"I activate my trap card! Draining Shield! Not only do I negate your attack but I recover life points equal to that monster! Then I activate Monster Reborn! Come back Block Spider!" she said stopping his monster and gaining twenty four hundred life points to make her life points now twenty seven hundred and bringing back the monster he called lame and tosses aside in attack position.

"You got lucky. I release Power Darts Shooter and Rocket Darts Shooter to power up Ultimate Darts Shooter! And because of Power Darts Shooter's effect, Ultimate Darts Shooter gains six hundred attack points!" just then his three monsters fused into one and it's attack points rose to reach three thousand.

"Now I activate the spell card Combination Attack and attach it to Ultimate Darts Shooter letting it attack again! And I activate Miracle boost giving my monster two thousand attack points since I have no monsters in my grave." Just then Shingo's monster's attack points hit five thousand.

"If that hits Yuzu it over…" Yuya said watching in fear for his friend. If only he would have listened to Yuzu when she said she didn't want to come she wouldn't be hear dueling for his sake since he was so weak…

"It's over! Attack Block Spider!" Shingo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I activate Labyrinth of Nightmare and change your monster's position!" Yuzu yelled activating her trap but was surprised when Shingo activated his face down.

"I activate the Spell Card, Cricket Close! By negating two Spell Cards on my field, I can negate the effect of one card on your field!" he said as Yuzu looked confused since he didn't have any spell cards on his field. Seeing the look she gave him he smirked.

"Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell cards when you set 'em! I negate the effects of Astromancy Magician and Chronomancy Magician to negate Labyrinth of Nightmare!" just then two dart boards came and trapped the Yuya's monsters making them disappear and destroying Yuzu's trap.

"Nothing can save you…FINISH THIS ULTIMATE DARTS SHOOTER!" Shingo yells tasting victory already. The blast came at Yuzu who was staring at it waiting. The blast caused Yuya to lose his grip as he and Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya fall.

"YUZU NII-CHAN!" Ayu yelled as they fell.

"I was waiting for this! I activate my Trap Card, Empty Fishing! When I receive damage by halving it (Yuzu's life points hit eight hundred), I can return two cards that had their effects negated into my hand!" Yuzu said looking at Shingo with determination.

"Huh? Cards that had their effect negated? Impossible!" Shingo said realizing Yuzu's goal when she placed those cards on her first turn.

"That's right! I'm taking back what you stole!" she said as both magicians came back on the field and saving Yuya and the three kids and brought them to her as she caught the two cards.

"Did you plan everything to turn this out this way?!" Shingo asked shocked that his plan was stopped and that he lost his pendulum monsters.

"I didn't plan it. I believed!" she replied back.

"Believed, you say?! I activate the effect of Ultimate Darts Shooter! The Dart Monsters I released are summoned back to my field at the end of my turn! And I end my turn." Shingo said as he now had three monsters again ending his turn shocking Tatsuya and Futoshi since he was going to be hard to beat now that he had three monsters and Yuzu only had four cards in her hand. Yuzu apologized for not saving them earlier but the said that although they were scared they actually had fun watching her duel.

"Now it's time to turn the tables Yuzu!" Yuya told her and she smiled with determination.

"My turn, Draw! From my hand I activate pot of greed and draw two more cards" she said drawing two cards.

"Next I activate Raigeki and destroy all your monsters!" she said as Shingo watched in shock as all his monsters were now gone.

"Yeah, now he's wide open!" a young boy with really light blue hair eating a lollipop said watching the duel from the stands, in fact he had been here when the duel started and when he saw those cowards take hostages he got mad and was about to help them when he became so enthralled in the duel. Just then all the lights turned off leaving the whole field in darkness. Knowing what was about to happen Yuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya began to chant 'Pendulum, Pendulum' with a lot of vigor which was returned by the blue haired boy chanting along with them with Shingo giving his three lackeys the evil eye as they chanted too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope to present a sparkling show to you, my dear spectators! And time to introduce the two you've been waiting for! Shout it out with me everyone nice and loud!" Yuzu shouted appearing on top of the bridge with a big smile with her little audience cheering and fist pumping.

"I use the Scale One Astromancy Magician and Scale Eight Chronomancy Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" they all shouted doing the pose as if they had the cards and were the ones setting them, except the blue haired boy watching with stars all around him having a lot of fun. With Shingo promising in his head to murder his traitorous lackeys for going along with Yuzu's pace and wanting to kill himself since he was also being pulled in. In two blue lights both Magicians came onto Yuzu's field and at the moment Yuzu's bracelet be began to glow but not enough for people to notice.

"Pendulum Summon! Now you're on! Appear Opera the Melodious Diva!" she said lifting her hand to the air as she summoned her monster came onto the field singing. Shingo stared down Yuzu's new monster and began to laugh

"Haha! Even if you attack you still won't beat me!" He said smugly.

"I activate the Spell Card Fortissimo and increase Opera's attack by eight hundred" she said playing one of the cards in her hand leaving her with one card. Opera attacked with attack points of thirty one hundred after being hit with the spell card Yuzu used reducing Shingo to nine hundred life points.

"Damn that hurt, But I'm still here!" he said rubbing under his chin then standing looking at Yuzu with a smug expression.

"Your right, but it's time to end this with tonight's main star!" she said spreading her arms looking at Shingo. Shingo gave her an irritated look.

"Your only monster is Block Spider. It has no attack points. It's over just end your turn and lose already." He said making a motion with his hands as if shooing away a dog that was annoying to look at.

"Oh No he's right block spider doesn't have any attack points." Futoshi said looking at Block Spider sadly. She was so close.

"It'll be fine. Yuzu already won!" Yuya said earning him confused looks from Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi.

"Look at Yuzu's face." He said pointing and all three kids looked to see Yuzu smiling with confidence.

"You're right. I believe in Yuzu Onii-Chan. GO YUZU!" Tatsuya yelled cheering followed by Ayu and Futoshi making Shingo mad.

"I activate the Spell Card Axe of despair and Increase Block Spider's attack by one thousand." She said playing the last card in her hand. Shingo looked at Block spider in fear when it seemed to grow bigger.

"Now will someone tell me what happens when a monster with one thousand attack points hits someone with only nine hundred life points? How many life points are they left with?" she asked looking at the three kids.

"THEIR LIFE POINTS HITS…" Block Spider went to attack Shingo as everyone, minus Shingo's goons who were doing an imitation of the scream picture watching that trashy card come at their leader.

"ZERO!" the shouted at the same time Block Spider Hit and watch as Shingo's life points hit zero with a hologram of Yuzu's face saying winner under it with the Action Field disappearing.

"I guess I have no other option but to take 'em by force! Guys, go get 'em!" Shingo said as he struggled to get up with his goons looking at him in concern then running at Yuzu and Yuya as the stood in front of the kids trying to protect them. Just then his three goons were taken out before they could even move and the boy with blue hair stood in front of Yuzu and Yuya.

"Geez, these guys looked pretty lame in the end." He said after he hit Shingo in the head knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked as she stared at the new boy's back while Yuya looked at Shingo in pity.

' _Taken out by a lollipop stick…'_ he thought as he looked at the stick lying on the floor looking very innocent of the crime it just committed.

"But _you_ were super cool out there." The boy said as he turned to look at Yuzu.

"Are you another Student in LDS… you're not here for revenge are you?!" she asked getting her duel disk ready just in case he was looking for a fight.

"I wanted to be, but not anymore, and I'm not here for revenge so you can put your duel disk down Sensei!" he said smiling innocently like the stick on the floor.

"SENSEI?!" Everyone yelled including Yuzu as she pointed to herself.

"Yes! If I'm gonna learn something, I wanna learn from someone who is fun. You're the most interesting person I've meet since I came here." He said smiling with stars in his eyes as he looked at Yuzu.

"Did you do that?" Yuya asked pointing at the four knocked out LDS students.

"Oh, I just knocked them out for a bit. I'm Shiunin Sora. Nice to meet you Sensei." He said looking at Yuya first then turned to Yuzu and lifted his hand for a hand shake that Yuzu returned slightly confused but happy since they just got a new student as they left LDS Tower returning to You Show. All's well that ends well as they say…

Control Room looking At the Duel Arena

"We should have someone chase after them and get those Pendulum Cards!" a man wearing dark glasses says watching them leave talking while smiling on a screen.

"No, this is fine." A young man with gray hair and a red scarf says stopping the man and calming him down.

"I understand Mr. President." Then the man leaves the room. The young man continues to watch the six kids leave.

"She put on a good show. But I'm getting the feeling she is hiding something." The man says as he looks at a close up of Yuzu then looks at Yuya wondering if he had dueled would the result be the same or more…

TBC….

Hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter which is going to jump between two dimensions! Later!


	8. Chapter 7

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but all those Spell and Trap Cards in the last chapter are real cards.**

 **My sister hates when i activate R** **aigeki to destroy all her monsters,but she gets me back with Swords of Fucking Revealing Light, she made up the name so now we say it that way when we play** **Swords of Revealing Light when we duel each other...**

 **I guess you can say this is a filler chapter.**

 **This chapter is really calm, like the calm before the storm so i hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 7**

The next day was pretty normal for Yuya but bad for Yuzu. Yuya woke up from a dream he had of winning the champion ship and his father handing him the trophy saying he was so proud with his friends clapping. While Yuzu had a dream that she was getting married and she was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with a veil over her face. As she reached the podium she looked at Yuya and blushed. Just as she was about to say 'I Do' Sora appeared and jumped her making her fall into a dark abyss while screaming Yuya's name. She fell out of her bed and groaned.

"Even in my dreams Sora is so hyper…hah…" she sighed as she got up and started getting ready for school. After the fiasco at LDS Sora said he didn't have a place to stay so with much discussion it was decided that he would stay at Yuya's. As she left to meet up with Yuya she saw he had his goggles over his eyes with a black cloud above him making passerby's look at him with concern. She gave a nervous laugh as she approached him.

"Good morning Yuya" she said with a cheery attitude trying to cheer him up.

"…good morning…" he said as the dark cloud got darker. She began to panic as the cloud started to rain with lightning coming out of it.

"Yuya wh-what happened?" She asked the boy as she grabbed his shoulders.

"Well…" (Watch episode 5 the begging scene where Sora meets Yoko but he doesn't call Yuya sensei.)

"Ah…I see…" she said as they began walking. She was relieved that the cloud was gone at least.

"Sensei! Yuya!" Sora said as he snuck up right behind Yuya and Yuzu making them both jump away from him with Yuya using his bag as a shield while Yuzu had her fan out ready to attack.

"Why are you here?" Yuzu asked when she calmed down and put her fan away as Yuya looked at her wondering where she keeps it.

"I'm your apprentice so anywhere you go I'll follow!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"But don't you go to a different school?" Yuya asked. Sora stared at him as he processed what he just said. He began to creep Yuya out as he just stared that Yuya was about to hide behind Yuzu when Sora snapped out of it.

"It's fine." He said with a smile. As they stared at him they heard the late bell.

"WE'RE LATE!" Yuzu yelled as she grabbed Yuya's arm and began to run so fast Gongenzaka would be proud while Yuya was literally flying in her hand leaving Sora behind coughing and looking up with a cat like face that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

As they sat in class Yuzu's mind was somewhere else as she looked at her pendulum cards under her desk.

' _When Sawatari Pendulum Summoned I defiantly heard another voice telling him what to do.'_ She thought as she put her cards away to look up at the board with a serious face as she felt like she was being watched. She slumped in her chair as she knew who was watching her as Yuya looked at her with sympathy since he felt it too.

In a tree across from their class Sora was hanging upside down with binoculars watching Yuzu in class.

"Oh, what's this sensei…? You're making such a serious looking face, I wonder what's wrong?" Sora said. And the rest of the day Sora appeared wherever Yuzu was. As Yuzu was in the ladies room she looked under the door stall and saw Sora's shoes. An angry tick formed when she heard his voice.

"THIS IS THE LADIES ROOM! GET OUT!" She yelled really loud that the whole school heard her with Yuya giving a nervous laugh as he sat in his class room.

"Yuzu how long are you going to look like you're ready to kill someone?" Yuya asked as he walked behind his friend who looked like Satan ready to kill. People that were walking stayed out of the girl's way as they walked; well she stomped to You Show. She gave Yuya an evil look promising that if he said anything more he would be in pain so he kept his mouth shut as he felt cold sweat fall down his head.

When they finally arrived Yuzu had calmed down a lot. As they entered Yuzu felt a volcano erupt as she looked at Sora sitting inside with Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya smiling innocently at her as if all his actions earlier never happedned.

"Why are you here?!" she yelled as she pointed at him with shock trying to keep her anger in check. The three kids just said she was late and defended Sora.

"YUUUUUZUUUUUU!" She heard her father yell as he came running to her.

"Since he's your student he'll be enrolling in our duel school right?" he asked as he had his hands on his daughters shoulders with fire burning in his eyes.

"He's not my student" she yelled but when she looked around she sighed as she saw no one was listening to her. Then Sora asked for a duel but she said she had a headache so she left it to Yuya.

"EEEEHHHH?!" They booth yelled as they watch her walk away from them.

"Fine…Yuya I hope you're ready!" Sora said changing gears really fast.

"HUH?!...Fine you're on!" he said with some confidence as they ran to the duel arena.

"Action Field on…Field Magic…WILD WEST DUEL TOWN!" Shuzo yelled as the duel field appeared. (Watch episode 5 and 6 with Yuya dueling Sora but he is not being called Teacher and Yuzu is in her room.)

XYZ

It had been five days since he came to XYZ's from Synchro and just like the Professor said he found himself fitting in here a lot. He trained under Yusho and had a lot of fun dueling with smiles. He wished this feeling will never end…

It was Saturday and Ruri was getting ready for her date with Yuto. Ever since their first meeting they became friends then became boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, Sayaka and Allen were also dating the same amount of time as her and Yuto. They decided to do a double date to the Heart Land Amusement Park. They were able to trick—Er I mean convince Shun and Kaito to come along too, after hearing so many cures to last them a year. She left her house with Shun in her favorite yellow dress that was knee-length, with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. When they saw them Ruri ran and hugged Sayaka then latched onto Yuto's arm as the boy blushed. They waited a bit for Kaito, and when he came looking royally pissed they left to start their double date. They rode rides, talked about dueling strategies (Shun and Kaito), and ate. Yuto was looking at Ruri's deck when she asked to see his deck he said sure but only if he could see hers.

"Lyrical Luscina Deck… this is a pretty good Deck. Did you make it yourself?" he asked the smiling girl who was looking at his cards.

"I did. I wanted to have fun, bright duels like the songbirds who fly around freely in the blue skies!" she said when she gave him back his deck and she took hers. They talked a bit more. They looked at Allen when he stated to make weird noises. When they came over, including Kaito and Shun, they saw Allen blushing madly while holding his cheek. They looked at Sayaka who was smiling at her boyfriend and they all started to laugh. When the sun began to set they decided they had enough fun for one day and all left to go home with Sayaka and Allen going in the same direction, Kaito leaving alone thanking Rah he can leave.

"I'll see you at school on Tuesday. Bye" Yuto said looking at Ruri and Shun.

"Ah…Yuto…" Ruri began blushing when he looked at her. She bit her lip looking to the side as her brother looked at her with a face that said _'You can do it'_

"See…see you at school on Tuesday" she said as Shun did an anime fall right behind her. Yuto nodded and left the brother and sister alone as he walked home. When Ruri got into her room she threw herself on her bed hating herself.

' _I should have done it…I need to more brave.'_ She thought as she looked at her bracelet. She remembered Allen's face when Sayaka kissed him and his face slowly changed into Yuto. When she saw Yuto's face blushing and holding his cheek her face turned so red she put a tomato to shame. Wanting to end the day on a good not she went to bed early making a promise she will have more courage not knowing that this would be the last day she saw Yuto and his kind smile…

TBC….


	9. Chapter 8

**I have to apologize I wrote Yuya's town name wrong. I wrote Miami but its Maiami. Sorry for that.**

 **And to Guest-Yes the invasion will happen but remember Serena is in** **Synchro but it will happen. I think in the anime Rin was taken first then Ruri so i did the same thing with Yugo and Yuto.**

 **Warning-Angst**

 **I don't don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Synchro

When Rin woke up and looked outside she saw black clouds cover the sky. She looked at Yugo as he was messing with his deck. They stayed here for the night but it was too close to tops territory for her taste. She left the window walking to the door and looked at Yugo.

"I'm going to get some food. Don't leave this you understand?" she asked, and when she saw him nod she left to find their breakfast. When she left the room she didn't see Serena who was looking at her from the shadows of the door that lead to her room. Serena watched Rin walk by her mumbling things she can cook that is healthy. She felt a pang in her chest but knew that it was for their own good. When she watched Rin enter the streets from her window she began to walk to the room where Yugo was. As she starts walking to the door she instantly jumps into the shadows as Yugo comes running out yelling for Rin to wait for him. She ran behind him trying not to lose him.

As Yugo was looking for Rin he could feel someone following him, and he didn't like it at all. He came to an abrupt stop that shocked his pursuer as he pulled out his duel disk.

"COME OUT HERE!" he yelled as he looked in Serena's direction.

' _He must be Zarc's recklessness. He is a bit stupid'_ she thought as she came into view with her coat covering her face.

"Who are you? Are you the one that is following Rin?" he asked as he glared at his mystery pursuer. He heard a chuckle and knew that this person was a girl.

"I'm here because I wanted to meet you Yugo." She said to the startled boy.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"The Professor also wants to meet you. So please come with me." She said as she raised her arm as if waiting for him to come and grab her hand like a lost child would do.

"NO WAY!" he yelled as he activated his duel disc. Serena sighed as she lowered her arm and activated her duel disk.

' _He is an idiot'_ she thought as she put her deck in the deck holder of her duel disk.

"We'll settle this with a duel. I win you come with me, if I lose…"

"YOU LEAVE RIN ALONE!" he shouted interrupting her. She nodded since he had such a thick head. She had to win this duel fast and she had just the monster to do it.

"DUEL!" the both shouted at the same time.

As Rin walked back to their new home she was caring a bag filled with food. She got lucky that Martha had some leftovers so she took it and hugged Martha as she returned. When she entered her room she felt her eyebrow twitch.

' _Stay here…STAY HERE! How hard is that?'_ She thought when she put the food down and went to find Yugo. She looked around a bit feeling a bit of dread as she saw the clouds get darker and it was only ten in the morning. She looked down and saw her bracelet shining. She raised her arm up to get a better look and was confused. It never shined before. Why now? Just then the bracelet shine got stronger as did the bad feeling she had in her stomach. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she had a feeling that the bracelet was leading her and she decided to follow the bracelet as it got brighter. When she rounded a corner she saw Yugo on the floor out cold with a person with a coat and strange monster she never seen before above the mystery person.

"What did you do to Yugo?!" she yelled as she got her duel disk ready.

The person got closer to Yugo and turned around to look at Rin. When Rin saw their face she let out a gasp as she covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"Me?" she asked stunned. Just then her look alike took out a card and activated it on their duel disk releasing a purple bright light that forced Rin to cover her eyes. When she was able to look she saw that her look alike was gone and so was Yugo. She took a couple of steps forward to the spot Yugo was just now.

"Yugo?" she asked softly as she looked around. When her head turned to the right she saw a card on the floor. When she walked over and picked the card up she lost the strength in her legs. She fell over with the card in her chest. It was then that the rain came down hard mixing with her tears as her body shook.

 _Yugo…Yugo…Yugo…Yugo…_

"YUGO!"

Fusion

Serena appeared from the portal with Yugo still unconsciousness in center of Duel Academy. She knew she completed her mission. She looked up when she heard someone walking toward her. She saw the Doctor with the Professor and some people with a rolling bed. She never liked the Doctor since he was creepy in her opinion. She watched as the nurses lifted Yugo on to the bed and rolls him away to the infirmary with the Doctor right behind them with his creepy smile. She looked at the Professor with pride as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did well." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" he nodded and made a gesture for her to follow him. They walked a bit till they were in an area that they could see all of Duel Academy. When they stood there for a bit Serena hugged the Professor with a smile and blushing cheeks. This was the only place she can be herself.

"You did well my child." He said patting her head.

"Thank you father." She said really happy for his praise.

"Yuri is well enough to go to the gardens." When he said this Serena looked at him in shock. The last time Yuri went to the garden was the day he was imprisoned which was the day after he saved her from her bullies. She smiled really big as she let go and saluted Leo and ran off to see Yuri. As he watched her go Leo had a smile on his face. Then he pulled up his duel disk and began to tap on it. When a hologram came up he lost his smile as he looked at the frail girl sitting in a room staring at a card with dead eyes. He felt his heart break as he looked at the green haired girl who still had tears falling from her eyes…

Synchro

Rin sat in _**their**_ room looking at _**his**_ monster with a breaking heart. She looked for Yugo for five hours praying that what she saw wasn't true. She looked up at the poster on the wall across from her with tears still falling as her hands tightened on the card.

 **Flashback:**

" _Rin let's enter the Friendship Cup together!" Yugo said with determination at Rin as she wore a pink apron stirring the stew she was making._

" _Eh? The Friendship Cup? You know the tops won't like it if some common wins." She said as she did a taste test of the stew, smiling at herself for a job well done. When Yugo saw this he had his plate in hand, while on his knees with puppy dog eyes. She held back a laugh as she served him then herself then sat down on their little table. He dug in as if he hadn't eaten in a while which was right since the last time they ate this good was at Martha's about a week ago._

" _Well enter and win! Then we'll change how the tops and commons work!" he said when he finished his food. She smiled at him then they both looked at the poster with Jack Atlas on it promoting the Friendship cup. They made a promise that day to try anything to get a better life. But she wished for Yugo to never lose his smile._

 **Flashback end:**

Rin looked at the poster and jumped up startling the person spying on her in another dimension.

' _I won't find Yugo sitting here feeling sorry for myself!'_ she thought as she grabbed her pink helmet and walked outside to their D-wheel. As she sat on the D-wheel she looked at the card in her hand and put it in her deck. Just then her bracelet began to glow startling her and Leo as she disappeared from that area…

Fusion

When Leo was able to look at the hologram he saw that Rin had disappeared. He tapped a bit more and saw that it was useless. She was no longer in that dimension… he punched a wall in frustration. Just then Mamoru Noro came running up behind him looking at his pocket watch.

"What is it?" The Professor asked looking at the man who kept mumbling about time.

"This is for you." Mamoru said handing him a picture. When Leo took the picture his eyes opened wide as he looked at the boy with Black and light purple hair smiling at a girl with long purple hair at a table eating. It looked like they were on a date.

"I see. It's time to start the invasion on XYZ's. Call your commanding officer and best warriors and move out at once!" Leo said looking at Mamoru as the man did a salute and ran off. He looked outside and saw the sun was setting.

' _Serena should be taking Yuri back to his room now.'_ He thought as he called her on his duel disk. She picked up after the third ring.

"Yes?" she asked confused looking at the Professor. She had just taken Yuri back to rest an hour ago when she saw Mamoru run past her in a hurry. It didn't bother her that much since that man was always in a hurry, but when he came back shouting for Edo and their best warriors she looked on in confusion.

"We found the XYZ's fragment. You are to go when the first wave hit and bring him back in the confusion." Leo told her. He saw her eyes open wide before she looked at the screen and gave a salute cutting communication. He walked out on the banister when he saw his students stepping into a portal leading to XYZ dimension.

' _I'm close Ray. You and Zarc will have your happiness again…so wait just a little more…'_ He thought as he looked at the sky as two images of young adults appeared.

XYZ

Kids were dueling in the middle of a park as their parents watched talking to their friends. Then a portal appeared out of nowhere causing everyone to look up in confusion. Then people in red, blue, and yellow jackets stepped out. The people smirked as they activated their duel disks and the XYZ dimension was sent into a living nightmare with carded people falling on the ground and people running for their lives with buildings on fire as giant machine monsters were walking through destroying their peaceful home.

Ruri picked up a crying child and ran to take him to safety. She looked behind her when she gave the boy to Sayaka and felt tears run down her eyes.

"Duels aren't meant to be a weapon…They are supposed to make people smile…" she said with sorrow. Sayaka looked at her then looked down agreeing in her heart. They were able to make it to a safe hold with the Diamond Branch students as look out and rest for a bit.

"Ruri! Are you okay?" Shun asked as he ran to her checking on her.

"Yes I'm fine Nii-San" she said helping to calm him down a bit. She looked around and saw Kaito. When she tried to walk to him Shun stopped her.

"Not now…He lost his entire family and is looking for a fight against anyone…" shun said. Ruri's eye's opened wide and she nodded at her brother then looked back at Kaito to see he was gone. She looked around and felt fear settle in her heart.

"Where's Yuto?" she asked. Shun and Sayaka couldn't look her in the eye when she asked that question. She frowned when she saw they weren't looking at her.

"Where is Yuto?" she asked again.

"We don't know. We can't find him or Allen." Sayaka said looking down fearing for her boyfriend. Ruri looked around and she began to run. She heard Sayaka and Shun shout her name but she just ran. She had to find him. She ran to a deserted area and saw it was abandoned with debris everywhere.

Unknown location in XYZ

"This is…" a girl said looking at the destroyed city of Heartland but she shook her head. She had a mission to do and she planned to do it.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank You for the reviews! I felt like Putting up this chapter for you guys.**

 **Yuya meets Ruri!**

 **And to the Guest Yes I wanted to make Leo not seem insane although he is but not as bad as he was in the anime.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

Standard

It was a beautiful day in Miami City. The weather was sunny with zero chance of rain. The temperature was just perfect that you could walk out in shorts and enjoy the day. But in an alley a figure stands with a pair of goggles covering their eyes as the look at LDS tower with the goggles blocking their eyes so you can't see them. They then pull out an LDS badge from their pocket and grip it in their hand as they look at the LDS Tower one last time before they disappear from sight.

In a room Shingo and his three goons are doing practice duels with Shingo beating them. They complement him on his strong monsters but he says that he is the strong one not his monsters with his goons raising his ego even higher. He then copies Yuzu's line 'Ladies and Gentlemen' which gives him an angry tick when the goons say he stole that from her.

"NEVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" He yells as he remembered his embarrassing loss to a trashy monster, but the most embarrassing thing about his loss was that it was a monster **HE** tossed aside. He then curses her name with his goons in the background shocked that he called her names when he was those names.

In You Show

Yuzu stand at a sink washing her face with Yuya and the four kids drying off their faces.

"Ah~ washing your face after a good duel feels like heaven" she says really happy.

"It gives me Shivers!" Futoshi says right next to her dancing.

"Futoshi be sure to wash your neck. I can see dirt" Yuya tells the boy as he dries his face next to Sora and Tatsuya.

"Yes!" he says washing his neck.

Later that day Yuya and Tatsuya are coming back from the store with snacks for their friends at You Show.

"Man…I can't believe they can eat so much. Where do girls put all that food?" Yuya askes as he lifts the bag in his hand looking at the different cakes he was forced to buy.

"Yuya Nii-San may be getting better at dueling but when it comes to rock-paper-scissors that's another story." Tatsuya said as he remembered how they ended up getting the snakes.

 **Flashback:**

 _On the table in the resting area of the school everyone sits enjoying their snacks. Just then Ayu let out a painful cry._

" _What's wrong?" Yuzu asks the girl as she sits by her to see what's wrong with the crying girl. It took a bit of time for Ayu to calm down and stop crying to say what was wrong._

" _WE HAVE NO MORE CAKES!" she yelled pointing at the table. When Yuzu looked she saw the little girl was right and she cried with the little girl as the only boys in the room all sweat dropped._

" _Then get some more." Sora says with a lollipop in his mouth looking at the scene before him in amusement._

" _Let's play rock-paper-scissors!" Futoshi yelled jumping from his seat. Everyone agreed and began with the losers having to get the cakes…_

 **Flashback End:**

Yuya grumbles as he remembered being defeated by everyone. Tatsuya came along to help him carry the bags back. As they were walking Yuya froze in his spot.

"Yuya Nii-San?"

"Sshh!" Yuya says as he leans down near Tatsuya. He then looks up with Tatsuya following his gaze.

"Sawatari-san is pretty hyped up isn't he?"

"No matter what he needs to do, he'll pulverize Hiragi Yuzu this time." Two of Shingo's goon say walking by not noticing Yuya and Tatsuya or hearing them gasp.

"It looks like he's gonna do something really foul and smash through her weak points" Yuya glares when he heard that.

"Oops, let's hustle, he gets really nasty when his stomach gets empty." Then they run off.

"Sawatari…!" Yuya says with anger as his grip on the cake bag tightens. He then hand Tatsuya the bag telling him to go to You Show and get help. Tatsuya nods and runs as fast as he can with Yuya tailing the two goons without being seen.

By the docks on the building labeled fifty three the figure stood with the sun setting staring at the LDS Tower. They heard people inside the hold next to them, but ignored them seeing that those people were all talk when two more come running in apologizing to one of the people inside and the person being in a really grumpy mood.

As Yuya looked at the hold he was scared to the point that he wanted to run away.

' _Yuzu did everything she could to help me in that last duel. Now it's my turn to protect Yuzu!'_ he thought with determination as he typed his location to his friends and ran to the hold where Sawatari and his goons where enjoying their little snacks. Just then the figure turned around annoyed and when they saw Yuya they were shocked.

"How did he get here?" they thought watching as Yuya went inside. Sawatari took his pie and took a bit like a little kid who just got their favorite toy but when the door opened he began to choke on his heavenly pie almost seeing heaven.

"Coward!" Yuya said as he stood by the door with the sun light right behind him. One of the goons gives Sawatari a bottle of water which Shingo takes and instantly drowns down in a few gulps.

"No matter what you do you'll never beat Yuzu!" he said as he stepped inside hold glaring at the boy coughing.

"Sakaki Yuya? Why the hell are you here?" he asked getting his voice back staring at Yuya in shock with a tear in his eye.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! Also, there's some pie by your mouth. Don't you now any table manners?" he said as he pointed at Shingo. Shocked by this Shingo wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he got from one of his goons. After cleaning his mouth he turned into his weirdo state doing a pose with his had in the air acting as if he was really important.

"Sakaki Yuya, by some twist of fate, you've ended up right in my hands…"

"Duel Me" Yuya interrupts Shingo while he was talking.

"Your doom…" he continues

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" Yuya interrupts again.

"Oh Goddess of victory, let me…"

"What's the matter?! You afraid of losing to me or something?" Yuya says interrupting him again felling really mad as Shingo was insulting him by his stupid long talk.

"GIVE ME A FREAKIN' SECOND TO TALK!" He yells felling his pride broken since Yuya didn't want to listen to him talk.

"There's no point listening to you, you yellow-bellied coward! Lo-ser! You second-rate Duelist!" Yuya yelled.

"Second…rate?" Shingo said as his eye twitched.

"No, you're even worse than that! You're a third rate! No Fourth! Wait you're a hundredth-rate duelist" he said to the boy who had his hair covering his eyes as he was shaking in anger. He kept mumbling Hundredth-rate duelist over and over to the point that Yuya began to get scared thinking he just lost it. Then Shingo looked up slowly glaring at Yuya.

"Now you've done it!" he says as one of his goons close the door behind Yuya as he had his duel disk in his hand. He tries to talk Yuya out of the duel but Yuya refuses feeling the need to protect Yuzu even more now than he did before as said girl is running to the docks but she is still far away.

' _Yuya don't do anything stupid'_ she thought running not seeing a person running on the roof above her going in the same direction but they were faster than her.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't even feel bad about what I said since it's true! All I see is nothing more than a thieving, cowardly hundredth-rate Duelist!" Yuya said as he glared at Shingo who was standing in front of him which pissed Shingo off as he got his duel disk ready. Just then the door behind Yuya opened as one of the goons screams and falls out cold with the person who was staring at the LDS Tower was now standing at the door and began to walk in right in front of Yuya.

"Who are you?" Shingo asks.

"Stand back" the person tells Yuya getting their duel disk out.

"Huh? What's with you?" he asked the person with confusion, as the person stared at the LDS badge on Shingo's shirt collar with hate.

"You suddenly pop out of thin air, like some knight in shining armor coming to the save the princess?"

"PRINCESS?!"

Just then they activated their duel disk.

"That's an unusual Duel Disk you've got there. I'll take it that you don't want to answer my question" Shingo says as he also activated his Duel Disk to the person who stayed quiet.

"What's with you suddenly butting in like that?! This is _my_ duel, you know!" Yuya says as he was about to activate his duel disk just to have the person stop him.

"I…don't want you getting hurt anymore." Was all they said as the duel began leaving Yuya confused as Shingo started to insult him and gloat about his new deck.

"DUEL!" They both shouted at the same time starting the duel. Shingo took the first turn but since he only had high level monsters in his hand he could only play two face downs.

"My Turn, Draw." They said as they drew a card and put it in the hand with their other cards.

"I'll finish this in one turn." The person said making Shingo laugh.

"I summon Raid Raptors - King's Lanius! And I activate his effect! Once per turn I can special summon another 'Raid Raptors Monster' appear Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius." The person said as two birds appeared on their field.

Meanwhile the other person who was running on the roofs reaches the docks. They look around trying to find someone.

' _Where are you?'_ they thought. As they were about to leave they hear a loud explosion coming from one of the holds in front of them. They let out a sight as they remove the cloth that was covering their face to reveal a girl with long purple hair in a lose bun pale wearing a vest secured with a same colored belt. Underneath, she had a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. She ran to the hold and found her brother.

"Nii-San! Why did you leave me behind!" she pouted with her hands on her hips. Shun removes his goggles and looks at Ruri.

"Yuzu?" Ruri looks over to the voice that just spoke and had to hold back from crying. But she wasn't the only one who heard him since Shingo and his goons looked up at the girl.

"Did Yuzu set this up?" Shingo says then he passes out with his goon running to take him to the hospital.

"Yuto…? Yuto you're okay!" she said as approached Yuya who was confused with why Yuzu had long hair and was calling him Yuto. Just then Yuya's pendulum began to glow as a pink light could be seen outside blinding the three people in the room.

"RURI!" Shun yell grabbing his sister while she tried to reach for Yuya still calling him Yuto and disappeared. Yuya opens his eyes and sees he is alone. He shout Yuzu's name looking around the hold only to hear her outside.

"Huh? Yuzu were you wearing a wig?" he asked as Yuzu got closer.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I don't wear wigs" she said with confusion on her face.

"Then she wasn't Yuzu. She did say Nii-San but Yuzu is an only child" Yuya mumbles to himself really low where Yuzu can't hear as she is even more confused.

"Eh? Anyways, why does it smell like smoke in here? You weren't doing anything illegal were you?" Yuzu asks as Yuya begins thinking about those mysteries two.

Unknown Location in Standard

Ruri cries into Shuns coat as he glares at LDS Tower shining under the moon while hugging his little sister. That boy reminded him so much of Yuto that he is sure it is him but he didn't recognize them. He closed his eyes listening to his sister's crying while saying Yuto's name over and over again feeling his heart break...

TBC….

 **Muahahahaha! I beat you guys thought the person dueling was Ruri right? Hahaha we originally it was suppose to be Ruri but that was to obvious so I changed it. hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and sorry if you were hoping to read a duel going on but I'm not that confident with writing a duel between two people yet. Sorry! See you in the next chapter! bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright I wrote Alan as the name but it's actually** **Allen** **so I fixed that.**

 **And to the guest talking about how it couldn't have been Yuzu that attacked Shingo well this chapter will show you she still gets the blame.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 10**

In a hospital room Shingo was in a bed with a cast on his hand and leg with bandages around his body.

"IT WAS HIRAGI YUZU! I KNOW SHE SET THAT WHOLE THING UP! I'M POSITIVE" He yells as he hits his bed with his bandage hand. He then remembers his duel against that boy and just as the boy said he lost in one turn then Yuzu (Which is actually Ruri) comes running in. he then imagines Yuzu with an evil smirk while laughing looking like a little demon with red in the background as her body was also red.

"Sawatari-san is hitting stuff with his bandage hand…"

"Shut up" two goons say really softly to each other as the third was just watching only for all three of them to jump when Shingo asked them if they saw her too.

"O-of course! Right?"

"Well, it was a bit dark but Sakaki Yuya did say her name."

"But of course… There's no way Sawatari-san would lie." They all said one after the other feeling really uncomfortable.

"Precisely! The son of a proud councilman WOULD NEVER LIE TO ANYONE!" a small overweight man with a bald head yelled with a planet blowing up behind him. He then ran and opened the hospital window and took out a megaphone going into a rant with tears falling from his eyes looking deranged as people walking by just kept walking with mothers telling their kids not to look at the crazy man ranting about nothing again.

"Say, Sawatari-san's injury was a lie, wasn't it?" one of the goons asked their friend.

"Yeah, but he didn't notice…" he said back as they watch the little man continue to rant.

"Okay" Shingo said really excited

"Ah, Shingo! Papa shall avenge you, so rest and get better…" the man said taking his sons hands.

"Thank you, pap!" Shingo said back to his father.

"My, my, Mr. Mayor don't be so excited." A woman with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a pink colored skirt and blouse with gold long earrings and necklace and pink colored high heeled shoes with golden strips said coming into the room with a bouquet of flowers (I don't know the name of her hairstyle =( )

"Chairman Akaba? When did you return?" Shingo's asked as he looked at the woman coming towards him.

"I arrived just a while ago, and rushed here as soon as I could when I heard about poor Shingo-kun." She said as Shingo's father run up to her rubbing his hands together.

"Oh my, thank you very much for that." He says grabbing her hands looking thankful.

"It's only natural. After all, Mr. Sawatari, you've been burdened with Maiami City's problems for so long. I couldn't sit still after I heard that your son had been attacked by a ruffian." He said to Mr. Sawatari who just remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Yes, exactly! I need to contact the Chief of the Police at once!" he started with steam coming out if his ears then he took out his Samsung - Galaxy S9 getting ready to call the police

"You should not do that. Today is an important day towards the mayoral elections. Too much of an uproar could cause problems later on." Mrs. Akaba stopped him quickly.

"B-but…" he said as he lowered his Samsung - Galaxy S9 a little bit as he looked at her.

"Please, leave it to me." She said as the man looked at her. She nodded at him and continued

"Yes. I believe that I can deliver some fulfilling results in this matter but I need you three to come with me." She said as she turned to the goons. All three of them looked at each other than gained evil smirks when they realized they can mess you Yuzu again. They followed her out of the hospital and into her limo which already had three kids inside. Then they began to drive as Mrs. Akaba remembered what happened before she arrived at the hospital.

(The beginning of episode 8 before she went to the hospital.)

Inside You Show Yuzu sat at her desk listening to her father talk about the different forms of Summoning. He started with Normal Summoning, then went to Tribute or Advance Summoning calling on his students to answer when he wanted them to explain the summoning forms but seeing that some of his students were bored and going off into space saying they already know this.

"I Fusion Summon using Vanilla Ice Cream and Custard Pudding…Be eaten, Prince of Sweets, Vanilla Puddince!" Sora said really low playing with his food.

"You shouldn't do that." Yuzu says as she has her eyes narrowed on Sora playing during the lecture. Sora just blows Yuzu off and continues to eat with her just sighing. She lifted up her arm as she remembered yesterday with confusion in her eyes.

 **Flashback:**

 _Yuzu was running with all her might to the docks after she got the message with his location. The sun had already set when she got to the docks. She started to call for Yuya when she heard a commotion in one of the holds really far from her. she ran over to see if Yuya was in there when her bracelet began to release a bright light forcing her to close her eyes not seeing another light coming from the hold. When she opened her eyes she looked at her bracelet with confusion, then she heard Yuya calling her so she yelled his name running to the hold to find him inside asking her if she wore a wig making her really confused._

 **Flashback End:**

She stared at the bracelet a bit more then released a sigh putting her arm down not seeing how Sora was watching her but he shrugged and went back to playing with his food. While Yuya was thinking about the boy who helped him from Shingo and the Yuzu look alike.

' _Why did he say I don't want to see you hurt anymore? And why did that girl look like Yuzu and why did she call me Yuto?'_ he thought then went back to focusing on the lecture.

"Well then, next up is Fusion Summon. Sora do you mind explain this for everyone?" Shuzo asks trying to get control and keep his students interested with something they haven't covered yet.

"I activate the effect of my Doughnut! My Vanilla Puddince gets even more powerful! Shing!" Sora says messing around and eating one of the two droughts in his hand making Shuzo mad as he scold him but Sora ignores him as he continued to play and eat making Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya laugh.

"Principal what about Xyz?" Yuya finally asked when he got fed up with not being able to focus on the lesson and remembering how that boy who saved him using Xyz summons to beat Shingo.

"Eh? X…Xyz?" Shuzo asks confused as everyone looks at Yuya confused.

"You haven't taught us about Xyz before right?" he asked looking at Shuzo.

"No…I can't teach something I haven't done. Even LDS just started teaching about it…" he said feeling bad when he couldn't answer Yuya's question.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked when he thought about it for a while.

"Just wanted to know." Yuya says looking down at his open note book picking up his pencil and writing with everyone looking at him in confusion. Yuzu looked at Yuya concern since he was acting weird since yesterday night. Feeling Yuzu's gaze Yuya looked at her but saw the other girl for a brief moment causing him to blink then he saw Yuzu again. But he knew that wasn't Yuzu. Yuzu began to think a bit more as she looked at her bracelet from the corner of her eye back to Yuya wondering what was going on.

"AN AMBUSH!? YUZU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO CRAVEN AND COWARDLY!" everyone heard inside their classroom looking at the door in confusion.

"Gongenzaka?!" Yuya says as he stood from his chair running to the front of the school with everyone behind him.

"What the heck's going on out here?" Shuzo asks when he heads outside with Yuzu right by his side and everyone else behind them

"Oh, Principal! I, the manly Gongenzaka was in the middle of running to temper and harden my legs, when I saw these three ruffians spying into You Show Duel School, and questioned them when they inexcusably claim that Yuzu, late last night had someone ambush them while they were unaware!" Gong said as he looked at the three smirking goons in front of him.

"Ambush?!"

"Me?!" Yuzu and her father yelled at the same time.

"That's right; don't tell me you've _'forgotten'_!"

"We were there and saw everything from start to finish when you came in right up to that boy with our own eyes!"

"There were four, no, five people who saw everything." All three goons said one after the other with smirks as the You Show students and Gong looked at them in confusion.

"Five people?" Gong said as the three goons stood smugly with smug looks still on their faces.

"Sawatari-san and us and…You" One of them said as all he pointed at Yuya. When Gong and Yuzu turned to look at him he had shock on his face as he saw everybody was looking at him.

"Weren't you…Sakaki Yuya- _san_?!" all three of them said at the same time smirks still in place, as Yuya took a step back looking at their scary faces grabbing his pendulum necklace.

"Is this true Yuya? Did you see Yuzu do what they said she did?" Gong said as he stepped closer to Yuya to hear his side. Yuya tried to talk and say it wasn't Yuzu but was interrupted.

"Of course he did. He saw Yuzu come into our hideout after that boy beat Sawatari Shingo, son of Maiami City's next mayor!" one of the goons said.

"Eh?!" Yuzu said looking at the three in shock.

"Don't lie! Yuzu Nii-san would never do something like that!" Futoshi yelled as he and Tatsuya, Ayu, and Sora who was licking a lollipop standing in a line right in front of her.

"It was Sawatari who was going to attack _her._ Yuya Nii-san went to stop him from doing anything to hurt you." Tatsuya said defending Yuya and Yuzu.

"Wa…wait a sec. Yuya dueled, not Yuzu?" Shuzo asked Tatsuya as he looked at Yuzu and Yuya.

"Well yeah since I had to run to You Show to get Yuzu." Tatsuya said looking at Shuzo.

"And the opponent?" he asked still shocked.

"Well it had to be Sawatari. I wasn't there remember." Tatsuya said looking at Shuzo then looking at the three goons.

"But that means…The one that ambushed them was Yuya?!"

"WRONG!" The three kids yell at the shocked man making up things in his head.

"We keep saying Yuzu set it up…" one goon said with a face that said _is this guy for real?_

"Poor Sawatari-san. He's in the hospital with some serious injuries…" one says depressed.

"The hospital?!" Yuzu says shocked with Yuya right behind here also shocked since he knew Shingo's wounds weren't that bad, just cut and bruises.

"His injuries might be life-threating (n the hospital Shingo is eating a piece of fruit with his cast for his feet and hand off) if anything happens to Sawatari, you'll be held responsible!" they said with fake worry and anger.

"Huh? R-Responsible? But I…" Yuzu began then looked at Yuya and ran up to him.

"Say something Yuya! You were there right?!" she asked her friend in panic. But again just as Yuya was about to defend Yuzu but was interrupted by a confused Shuzo begging for everything to be explain from the beginning while his students looked at him as a lost cause.

"I would be happy to give you an explanation." A woman voice suddenly said. Everyone looked to the area the voice came to see Mrs. Akaba stepping out of a limo.

"You're Akaba Himika! Why are you here?" Shuzo said looking at Himika in shock.

"I'm glad you know about me. I am Akaba Himika, the chairman of the board of directors." She said smiling innocently but with eyes of a snake ready to strike and not let go of its prey. Shuzo looked at her shocked then lead her inside as hi students followed behind him not seeing the three goons get three cards from the man that drove Himika here leave with smirks.

"Everything those boys just said is true. One of our students, Sawatari Shingo, testified that he was attacked by someone that was hired by Hiragi Yuzu, who not only attend this school but is your daughter." Himika said sitting inside the school talking to Shuzo with his students in the room.

"Well Yuzu? Did you do what they said you did?" Shuzo asked his daughter with a serious face.

"NO I DID NOT! I would never do such a thing dad…" Yuzu yelled tired of all this.

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, believe my friend. Don't you guys?" Gong said standing behind Yuya the asking the three kids who all nodded.

"And you Yuya?" gong asked looking at Yuya. Yuya nodded since he knew it wasn't Yuzu without a doubt, making everyone in the room smile. But Yuzu still had some doubts about everything that happened but she put it in the back of her mind as she smiled at everyone that defended her.

"Well, well, it seems they're pretty close. That is good." Himika said smiling at the students for defending their friend but then her face turned serious as she addressed Shuzo again.

"But, we cannot back down from this either." She said earning a shocked look from Shuzo.

"If rumors spread that an LDS student lost a duel, the schools reputation as the number one Dueling School would be severely tarnished." She said as the LDS Tower appeared behind her with the tower on top of the world.

"Wait just a second! Yuzu wasn't the one…" Shuzo said trying to defend his daughter but was interrupted by Himika saying that it didn't matter anymore since now LDS' appearance was ruined and the only way to wipe the slate clean was with having both schools fight with a fire burning behind her showing off her determination.

"A dueling contest?" Shuzo said shocked as he was trembling looking at the woman as his students watched in shock as they were just bought into a duel war between LDS and You Show…

TBC….

 **The duels will be the same so i'm not writing them. The next chapter takes place after Yuya's win from Reiji and Yuzu's father.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to a duel but I'm trying to get it right. I'll try to place a duel in the story later.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Enjoy**

 **Yuzu was doubting Yuya since he never spoke up to defend her just in case you all get confused. this chapter was kind of hard to write.**

 **Chapter 11**

(Takes place after Yuya duels Reiji but won by forfeit which is after the dueling contest. But Yuzu still lost since her mind wasn't here and the small doubt made her lose to Masumi.)

Yuzu POV:

The battle between Yuya and Akaba Reiji was brought to an abrupt end when Reiji just ended the duel. Although Yuya knew there would come a time where other people would learn Pendulum Summon he just didn't expect it to be so soon but thanks to my father's hot-blooded teaching, Yuya gained some confidence and said he wanted to upgrade his dueling so he wasn't left behind. But I'm the one who really needs to work hard so that I don't get left behind either by Yuya or anyone in You Show. I can't be weak anymore!

Third Person POV:

The lunch bell had just rang and Yuya and Yuzu sat at a bench ready to dig in. Shingo happened to walk by and insult them earning him a smack with her fan on his head.

"I heard you ambushed someone again." Shingo said after he got up and was rubbing his sore head.

"That wasn't Yuzu and you know it!" Yuya said defending Yuzu.

"What do you mean again?" Yuzu asked confused looking at Shingo.

"An LDS lecturer was attacked by a man and girl who use Xyz Summon." Shingo said to the two You Show students.

"What?" they both said. They knew an LDS lecturer was strong so to be attacked no once but again something was up. Just then they remembered when Himika interrupted Yuya and Reiji's duel. Her face had clear panic on it and Reiji leaving really fast.

"That's why he left in a hurry like that." Yuya said out loud but more to himself but Yuzu nodded.

"I was kidding about you being the culprit this time. With the victim being an LDS teacher you still wouldn't be able to win even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons."

"Cowardly?" Yuya said really low as he looked down.

"How is Yuya's pendulum Summoning cowardly?!" Yuzu said as she stood from the bench glaring at Shingo with her fan in her hand ready to attack the retreating boy.

"It's Obvious! The fact that he is the only one to possess it is unfair!" Shingo said as he was far away but still close enough as he pointed at Yuya.

"But that'll end soon. There are rumors that Leo Corporation is independently developing Pendulum Cards. I'm going to get my hands on those and beat you. That's all I came to say see ya. I'll be waiting at the Junior Youth Championship" Shingo said as he pointed at Yuzu then leaving.

' _But Yuya isn't the only one with Pendulum Monsters'_ Yuzu thought as she put her hand on her deck that was in her skirt pocket as the deck suddenly felt heavier. Then they both thought about the last thing Shingo said.

"Junior Youth Championship?" Yuya asked. Then Yuzu began to panic when she remembered about Junior Youth Championship while Yuya looked at her confused.

"Yuya if we don't qualify we don't become pro which means you won't be as great as your father!" she said putting her hand on his shoulders. He stared at her for a bit then her words clicked in his mind and just like Yuzu did earlier he began to panic.

At the end of the school day Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were standing at the school gates.

"Yuzu Onii-Chan! Yuya Onii-Chan!" Ayu said waving at Yuya and yuzu.

"Had fun at school?" Futoshi asked them as they got closer.

"Let's hurry up and go to Duel Sch…" Tatsuya Began but stopped when he saw the gloomy looks that Yuya had when they came over to them.

"What's wrong Yuya Onii-Chan?" Tatsuya asked the depressed teen as they began to walk to You Show.

"You don't qualify for the Junior Youth Championship?" Futoshi asked.

"That's right…I still need four duels to qualify but when we looked around school everyone said no…hah…" Yuya answered with a depressed look.

"Why not ask Gongenzaka for help?" Ayu asked Yuya and Yuzu. But they said that he can't do that since if he always relies on him he won't grow and also to become someone that Gongenzaka can rely on instead. When they heard him say this, the kids looked at Yuya with a lot of respect as Yuzu agreed in her head. She can't keep relying on others if she wants to get strong. She smiled at Yuya and ran off leaving the other four to watch her confused.

' _Yuya is trying to change. Now I know I can't stay like this! I have to get stronger too!'_ she thought as she ran through town looking around.

At You Show Yuya was still trying to figure out how to enter the Junior Youth Championship as he stepped out of the elevator with the others right behind him.

"Oh, my boy! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Nico said shaking the shocked boy's hand.

"You're- why are you here?" Yuya asked Nico. And Shuzo told him that he brought him tickets to the Junior Youth Championship. But when Yuya found out they were a free ticket he refused saying that it's not fair that he gets in for free while everyone else had to work hard to get in earning him respect from Nico and Shuzo. As Nico was leaving he told Yuya that he would find him and Yuzu their opponents so they could qualify and became Yuya new manager. And Yuya left a little while later telling Shuzo he needed some time to himself.

Meanwhile Sora stood outside LDS Tower looking at all the people going in and out.

' _I never would've thought he was Leo Corporation's President…then that means he's the Director's son. But man, there really are a lot of guards out. It doesn't look like they'd just let me meet him if I walked up and asked.'_ Sora thought looking at people being let in after guards fingerprinted them.

"Damn, I really wanted to duel him." Yuya said as he licked his lollipop.

"I knew you'd be here!" Yuzu yelled when she ran up to Sora. Sora looked behind and saw Yuzu walk up behind him.

"Yuzu Onii-Chan why are you here?" he asked looking at her.

"I need to ask a favor." She said as she grabbed his hand and began to walk off with a very confused Sora not seeing the shadow figure that was watching them leave and running to follow them.

Meanwhile Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba were at the scene where one of the LDS teachers was attacked.

"I heard it happened around here." Masumi said standing on the other side of the yellow keep out tape.

"That's about it for the suspicious part." Yaiba said with his wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Maybe there's something they don't want to show us" Hokuto said in between Yaiba and Masumi. While inside LDS officers were looking at claw marks on the walls. Then Masumi went under the yellow tape just to be stopped when one of the officers open the door.

"What are you doing here?" the man asks the three teens, which surprised the teens as they saw he was wearing their uniform.

"I-I'm not anyone suspicious! I'm a student of Professor Marco's Fusion Course at LDS, Koutsu Masumi!" she said hoping to get info but one of the officers in side heard her say Marco and came out as the other two said who they were. He put his hand on the officer letting him know he's got this.

"The three of you are students from the school?" he asked the teens and they said yes.

"I see, and did someone tell you what happened here?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"No…we just heard that Professor Marco was attacked by someone…and the LDS Secretariat said we can't see him yet…we want to know what happened to him too!" Masumi told the officer.

"Was he really attacked by someone during a duel?" Yaiba asked the officer.

"I heard the culprit was a Xyz user…I Use Xyz as well, so I don't like hearing about people abusing it…" Hokuto said finally. But the officer said he can't discuss the details and when Masumi asked if Marco was okay he said he couldn't say which shocked her as he put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her down saying not to worry they are doing everything they can to figure out what happened here and that they should keep improving their dueling skills so he told them to head back to school so that when Professor Marco sees them again he would be proud. But Masumi still didn't feel right about this. When the officer went back inside and the other one closed the door Hokuto and Yaiba said how cool their uniforms were and wanted to be a part of the LDS top team. But Masumi ran off. When they asked her where she was going she said she was going to check other places.

As Yuya was walking around trying to think of ways to improve his dueling he didn't notice that someone was following him. He kept walking till he ended up in the park and began to look at his deck as the other person was watching he sat on the swing the person came up right behind him covering his eyes.

"What?" he said shocked as he jumped up from the swing to see his mom right behind him holding groceries.

"Mom? Why are you here?" he asked looking at his mother.

"I was on my way home from the store and saw you walking. I tried to call you but you were so lost in thought you probably didn't hear me." She said showing him the bags in her hands.

"So what are you thinking about that you didn't hear me?" She asked siting on one of the swings. Yuya sat on the swing and told his mother about when Nico came gave him tickets to mother listened to him with a smile on her face.

"Well you need to work hard to earn your place" she said after she heard everything he said. He nodded and got up from the swing as she got up to. She pulled him into a hug which surprised him.

"Your father would be so proud of you." She told him in his ear as she hugged him. When he heard this Yuya blushed but hugged his mother back agreeing. Then she let him go to head home to start on dinner only to stop when she remembered something.

"Oh, that's right Shuzo wants to know if you know where Yuzu is." She asked him. He thought about her question and shock his head but told her he would find her. so he ran out of the park to begin his search to find Yuzu.

Meanwhile Yuzu took Sora to an abandoned building to ask him her favor with the figure watching from up above. She stood in front of him after she closed the doors and put her hands together bowing to him asking him to teach her how to use Fusion Summoning.

"Huh? Here?" Sora asked the bowing girl.

"Yes." She said.

"Why…?" he asked her

"I want to get stronger! I'm not enough as I am right now!" she said. Then Sora asked if she was still upset about her loss against Masumi as she remembered how she lost because of her own doubt, which in a way she was.

"I want to become strong enough to protect You Show too! I want to win against Koutsu Masumi" she said as she looked at Sora with determination.

"Eh? That all?" Sora asked looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked confused with the way he asked that question.

"I thought it was so you can protect Yuya." He said with a smirk at the blushing girl who began to swing her arms up and down saying Yuya's just a friend. He smirked at her blushing face and agreed giving her a Polymerization as the figure continued to watches as Yuzu asked questions and Sora answered them. Just then Sora felt a presence and went after it as he put on his duel disk as the other person activated theirs with their face still covered so you couldn't see if it was a boy or girl attack with their duel disks.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the person in a fighting position as the person just looked at him.

"You're not from _here_ aren't you?" he said only for the other person to say neither are you and from the voice you could tell they were female. Yuzu activated her duel disk seeing as this person was attacking her friend only for the door behind her to open with Masumi standing outside.

"I found you!" she said as she glared at the person before her.

"Masumi? Why are you here?" Yuzu asked the girl as she walked right by her.

"What did you do to Professor Marco?! And don't try to deny you had nothing to do with anything when you are there when Marco disappeared with another person!" she said as she lifted her duel disk to show video of the cloaked person with someone else running after Marco.

"How?" Yuzu asked as she looked at the video in shock as the mystery girl stood up straight.

"Don't underestimate an LDS student" Masumi said as she put on her duel disk ready to duel.

"Wait we don't know if it was this person for all we know they were helping This Marco person out." Yuzu says running in front of Masumi trying to stop her.

"Then let's see this person use Xyz summon to see who is right then we'll know who the culprit is!" Masumi said as she pointed at the girl behind Yuzu.

"Xyz…? Is that so…" Sora asked as he looked at Masumi then to the other girl in front of him then he smirked.

"I'll find out myself, fight me!" Masumi said activating her duel disk but Yuzu tried to stop her. Then at that moment Yuzu's bracelet began to shine as another light appeared outside blinding everyone in the room. When they looked around they saw that the mystery person was missing.

"That happened before…" Yuzu said as she looked at the spot where the other person was. Then she heard Yuya calling her name outside of the hold.

"Yuzu there you are! Your dad is worried about you." Yuya said with his hands on his knees panting. But Masumi tsked as she ran out of the building. But when she passed Yuya she had tears in her eyes. When Yuya looked back at Yuzu he saw Sora there too.

"Sora you're here too?" he asked as he stepped closer to Yuzu and Sora.

"Yeah Yuzu brought me here to learn Fusion Summon." Sora said then looked at Yuzu when he thought about something.

"Did you want to keep it a secret from Yuya?" he asked.

"Eh…No…Not really…" she said looking at both boys then she got an idea.

"Hey Yuya why don't you learn fusion with me!" she said excited.

"EH?!" Sora said as he looked at her then turned to Yuya.

"Um…If it's okay…" Yuya said not following what just happened. Sora let out a sigh as he looked out the door.

' _Guess I have no choice…'_ he thought then turned to Yuya telling him he had to call him _'Sensei'_ from now on. Yuya just looked at Sora in confusion as Yuzu and Sora laughed at him and then they began to learn how to use Fusion after they told him about the Junior Youth League and how he can enter if he won six straight matches. After heading home Yuzu looked at her bracelet and began to wonder what the hell is going on…

Meanwhile shun stood on top of a building scanning the people inside looking for someone while another person stood in an alleyway looking at a group picture of them and their friends from Xyz they began to walk off into the darkness…

TBC….

 **I wanted to show Yuya also learning how to Fusion Summon since in You Show nobody used Polymerization but Sora so he needed to learn from someone since you don't just know how to use Polymerization in one duel so he's going to learn along side Yuzu.**

 **New person in standard! they are not that important right now but they will play their part later in the story. can you guess who it is?**

 **See you in the next chapter! bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12. Thank you for all the reviews**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enoy**

 **Chapter 12**

It was early morning in the Sakaki household as all three residents were getting ready for the day. Last night Yuya and Yuzu were training with Sora but they were having some trouble since they didn't have any Fusion Monsters but Sora promised to help them look so they can use Fusion. Yuya walked out of his room after getting ready to see a brown and white dog barking excitedly coming to him.

"Good morning, En! (Enter white cat with yellow eyes and a red tie, small white puppy that looks like a miniature poodle and a dark brown dog that looks like a pit bull and one calico cat with a black and white cat with a mustache right behind them) Core, watt, Kilo…There's two more now? Mom picked more up didn't she" he said rubbing the back of his head looking at the two new additions to the household. He walked by them till he reached a door leading to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuya!" Sora said as he sat at the table with a fork and knife with Yoko at the stove right behind him cooking.

"Good morning. You're really starting to adjust into this household, aren't you?" Yuya said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me stay here! Oh and give it your best shot during your four matches okay so we can see each other in the Championship." Sora said thankful and cheering Yuya on.

"Yeah, and good luck with your six. Mom is breakfast ready yet?" Yuya told him then looked at his mother at the stove.

"Just a sec! I'm trying to make mille-feuille pork cutlets with a special salad." She said looking at a menu with a boy in a chef outfit as she tried to cook with the instructions.

"Eh? Instead of overwhelming yourself like that, why not just make pancakes like you normally do?" Yuya asked as he and Sora went to the panicking woman with a butcher knife.

"But I wanted to make the recipe made by Michy that all the housewives are talking about…" she said looking at the hungry boys.

"EH? But I have a match really soon." Yuya and Sora said at the same time.

"I told you to wait! Cripes! I messed up because of you two babbling!" she said as she looked at her messed up dish.

"Ah…never mind come on Sora we need to go we can pick something on the way. Mom, why not try that again for dinner. Sorry and later!" Yuya said as he and Sora left with Yoko looking at them depressed.

"I really wanted them to try it too…" she said to no one as she looked at the menu sitting on the counter and her messed up dish right next to it…

When they got into town Sora had to leave to get to his first match leaving Yuya to walk to his match rubbing his stomach that was grumbling. Then he caught the smell of something delicious and followed the smell to Kirigakure Cooking School then he remembered he was supposed to meet Nico here as he looked around only to jump back as Nico was standing really close.

"I've been waiting for you Yuya-kun! Let's go inside." He said to the confused boy.

"Eh? But isn't this a cooking school?" Yuya asked only to be pushed inside by Nico telling him it's all right.

(The duel is still the same as it was in the anime.)

Meanwhile Sora had just beaten his first match really fast with Yuzu watching how he won using Polymerization and summoning his favorite monster. As they left the building Sora saw a card store down the block.

"Yuzu Let's go!" he said as he grabbed her and ran to the store.

"Why are we here?" she asked when they entered the old dusty building. The building looked abandoned with dust all over the place with cobwebs everywhere with stairs leading downstairs.

"I thought this place might sell some cards but it's abandoned…Damn" Sora said as he started to leave the building. Yuzu was about to leave when she saw someone in the corner of her eye heading downstairs. She ran after them with Sora watching her leave with confusion on his face. As Yuzu was running down stairs she swore that the person she was following was a woman since her hair looked similar to hers. She ran into a room and saw the woman was gone. She looked around confused walking forward to the only table in the room. As she got closer she saw her bracelet blinking. When she lifted her arm Sora came in right behind her just to cover his eyes as the bracelet released a bright light. As Yuzu covered her eyes she felt the ground disappear and felt herself falling hearing two voices

" _ **Huh? What's this -?" she heard a boy's voice. She looked up and saw the girl she was following but she looked younger with a boy but their faces were too dark to see.**_

" _ **It's a birthday gift -. What you never got a birthday present before?" the girl asked joking only to stop as the boy looked down.**_

" _ **This is the first gift I received from someone in the past twelve years…" he said looking at the card. Just then an older man came into the room holding a small boy that was wrapped in a red paper with a gold ribbon attached.**_

" _ **Well that is about to change right now." The man said with a smile as he handed the boy his gift. The boy took the box and opened it really quickly to see a new duel disk. He ran up to the man saying thank you as the man hugged him laughing as the girl stood to the side smiling. Then the girl suddenly turned to Yuzu saying something but Yuzu didn't hear her as she felt herself leaving the scene before her but as she looked at the girl trying to see her face she swore she saw the girl get older with tears running down her face as she stood in a destroyed town with monsters walking right by her as people were running for their lives.**_

"YUZU HANG IN THERE!" Sora yelled as he tried to shake the unconscious girl. Yuzu slowly began to open her eyes to see Sora's blurry face come back into focus.

"…Sora…? What happened?" She asked as she sat up with Sora's help. She looked around the room to see it still looked the same.

"Well your bracelet let out a bright light, and when I opened my eyes you were out cold on the floor holding those four cards." He said as he pointed at the four cards in Yuzu's hand. She looked down and her eye's opened wide as she read the names of all four monsters recognizing the first one as the monster the boy got from the girl.

 _ **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_

 _ **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**_

 _ **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir**_

 _ **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**_

TBC….


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! I hope you guys like it.**

 **To Guest- yes i will show Yuto being kidnapped but it will be mostly seen in a flashback and more info will come out later.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Inside the LDS Tower at the very top, in a room that over looked the city two men were talking.

"Is that right? Sakaki Yuya won?" Reiji asked the man standing in front of his desk as he sat in the chair.

"Yes, Nico Smiley came in the other day saying he asked for a special application from the Maiami City Duel Association, to enter the Junior Youth Championship. You ended up giving him permission, but he refused for some reason" The man said looking at his boss who pushed his glasses back up on his face.

"It seems I may have done something unnecessary. But…I suppose trying to carve out his own destiny while using his own power is what's to be expected from the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning. Did he Pendulum Summon this time as well?" Reiji said with a small smile then turning serious.

"Yes. We detected a Summon reaction in the control room." He said as Reiji looked at him. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Was there some change?" Reiji asked.

"With his Pendulum Summoning? No. Concerning what you mentioned before…But we did detect small Fusion waves." He said as Reiji looked at him with interest because of what he just said

"Hmm? What do you mean." He asked the man as he leaned on the table with his fingers locked together as he lowered his head so that his hands covered his mouth.

"In the old abandoned card store there was small Fusion waves but not enough to say it belonged to duelist." The man told Reiji.

"I see. Continue to investigate those waves… so he's still…" Reiji said as he stood up walking to the window but whispering the last part to himself. The man looked at his boss for a bit wanting to say something and decided to ask.

"Mr. President, this isn't about Sakaki Yuya, but…something weird is going on." He said as Reiji turned and looked at him with crossed arms.

"Weird?" he asked the man.

"Yes. There are reports from the Duel control Room that in Maiami city, frequent strong reactions of Fusion Summoning by someone have been detected. At first we thought it might be due to a student who was taught Fusion at the school…" The man said looking at Reiji.

"And it wasn't? By the strength of the energy you detected?" Reiji asked looking out the window looking at the town then turning to look at the man.

"Yes. None of the students' Summons come even close to it." He said.

"I see. Tell the control room to continue monitoring Mr. Nakajima" Reiji said turning around looking at the man.

"Right." He said then he turned around and left.

' _Not only Xyz, but now Fusion, too?'_ Reiji thought as he looked at his office door.

At the docks Yuya stood facing Sora with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performalpal Silver Wolf was on his field as Sora had Fluffal Bear on his side of the field. Yesterday after Yuya beat Michy, Yuzu came to his house to celebrate his and Sora's win.

 **Flashback:**

" _Congratulations Yuya!" Yuzu said to her friend. Yuya smiled and thanked her._

" _By the way, where were you Yuzu? I didn't see you at the match." Yuya asked when he remembered Yuzu wasn't at his match._

" _Yuzu thought she would get a head start on using polymerization so she came to my duel to see it firsthand." Sora said as he sat at the table grabbing his fork and knife when Yoko put a plate of Mille-Feuille Pork Cutlets with a special salad right in front of him and Yuya with a smile as she congratulated Sora on his win and Sora thanked her as he began to dig into his food._

" _Ah. I see." Yuya said a bit depressed since Yuzu didn't see him win his first match._

" _Ah but I'll defiantly see your next match, I promise!" she said when she saw Yuya's face and put her hands together in front of her and bowed a bit looking at Yuya with apologetic eyes._

" _Yeah. Oh Sora I want to learn how to use Fusion in my next match. Ah…Sora what are you doing?" Yuya said to the boy who began to pour chocolate syrup on his pork._

" _Huh? I'm using fusing the Pork Cutlets with Chocolate to make Chocolate covered Pork Cutlets, and you ready to learn fusion so soon? You sure are getting more confident in dueling." Sora said as he looked up at Yuya then went back to eating as Yuya's cheek turned pink._

" _I think that's good! Yuya's finally coming out of his shell." Yuzu said sitting next to Sora as Yoko put a plate in front of her._

" _I agree, Yuya can't be shy and timid if he wants to be a pro like his father." Yoko said as she sat at the table next to Yuya. Said boy smiled at his mother and they all began to eat. When they were done Yoko drove Yuzu home so she could get to bed early so she can get enough rest to see Yuya's duel._

 **Flashback End:**

"I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, from my hand. I fuse together my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performalpal Silver Wolf" he said as he put the spell card into the Spell and Trap Card Zone on his duel disk. Then both monsters began to float as a blue and red swirling vortex appeared behind them as both monsters went into the vortex beginning to fuse together.

"Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon!" Yuya said just for his duel disk to say error and his two monsters stood on the field as if nothing happened.

"Wh…Why did it error? Why isn't my Fusion Monster being summoned? Come on~" Yuya said as he began to panic looking at his duel disc.

"Hey…did you remember to put it in your Extra Deck?" Sora asked with both hands behind his head with his swirly lollipop in his mouth as he looked at Yuya.

"Huh? Extra…Deck?" Yuya asked confused.

"Fusion Monsters don't go in the Main Deck; they go in the Extra Deck. I told you earlier when we came here." Sora said.

"Ri…Right." Yuya said then he took out his deck to see and saw that indeed he put the Fusion Monster in his Main Deck.

Ruri watched from a few feet away wondering why Yuto was learning Fusion Summon and not using his Xyz deck. Sora said they should take a break and began to ask if Yuya was really paying attention as he showed him how to use Polymerization as Yuya looked down saying sorry. Then Sora jumped off the tin box he was sitting on and stood really close to Yuya.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Yuya said looking at Sora confused as he took a step back to get his personal space back.

"You're thinking about something else." Sora said as he smirked at Yuya. Yuya released a sigh since he knew Sora was right. He was thinking about the boy who won against Sawatari and the Yuzu look-alike that called him Yuto. So he told Sora everything as Sora listened with interest when Yuya told him how the boy won against Sawatari using Xyz and how a girl that looked like Yuzu came in after and then how they disappeared when his pendulum began to glow with a pink light that also came out.

' _So that explains what happened when Yuzu's bracelet glowed and another light came. It was from Yuya's pendulum.'_ Sora thought as he looked at the pendulum around Yuya's neck.

"Me and Yuzu ran into a mystery person as well." Sora said looking into his jacket as he pulled out a chocolate bar. He took of the wrapping and began to eat it as Yuya looked at him shocked.

"Eh? You and Yuzu?" he asked Sora who nodded.

"Remember when I began to teach you and Yuzu how to fusion summon?" he looked at Yuya as gave him a nod as he remembered that day. Then Yuya's face changed from thought full to surprised. He remembered running to the hold and then his pendulum began to shine bright and the pink light came from the hold.

"So maybe the person we met was the girl you met. If that Koutsu Masumi hadn't gotten in the way, I might've gotten a chance to duel her too. Ahh…What a waste that was." Sora asked taking a bite of the bar as Yuya just watched him and then looked at his deck.

Ruri continued to watch from the shadows and then decided to talk to Yuya and see if he was Yuto and he lost his memories. Just as she was about to step out she heard Yuya and Sora gasp as they looked at his pendulum glow when a pink light came over the area. When she was able to look around she saw she was in the alley that she and Shun first were when they came to Standard. She closed her eyes and began to remember her home town and what happened before with clenched fist…

 **Flashback:**

 _In the middle of the town Ruri leaned down and picked up a card with sorrow as she looked at her destroyed town. As she looked at the destroyed area she saw what the area was before it was destroyed. She was in town square. She saw people walking and laughing, at restaurants people were eating or at a stand buying food for their families. She opened her eyes again to the destroyed area when she heard an engine coming to her area. Thinking it was more of those people that attacked, she pulled out her duel disk listening as the engine got closer. She looked up and saw a girl in an outfit consisting of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads siting on a motorcycle looking down on her with a pink helmet covering her face. She glared at the girl when the mystery girl activated a duel disk on her bike. Just then the girl jumped down on her bike coming directly at Ruri as she dodged the bike from crushing her. Ruri summoned the monster she had just picked up as the mystery person summoned a monster too. Both monsters clashed against each other causing dust and debris to fly in the air. Just then Shun and Sayaka with a few more people came onto the scene when they saw the explosion near them. The girl on the bike saw she was outnumbered and tsked as she started the bike and drove off._

" _Did you find anything about Yuto or Alan?" Shun asked her but she shook her head no as she deactivated her duel disk as Sayaka held her tears in holding her hands to her heart._

 **Flashback End:**

She looked up at the sky holding her hands above her chest thinking about Yuto, then she began to walk away looking for her brother when she heard an explosion, so she ran and saw her brother dueling an LDS officer (The one that told Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba to train their dueling a bit more). She saw him glaring at the man with so much hate it surprised her.

"Nii-san…"

Meanwhile at the docks Yuya and Sora looked around when the pendulum stopped glowing. It didn't shine as bright as it did before but it still had them both confused.

"I thought you might be here!" they heard a voice say behind them. They turned around to see Yuzu looking at her bracelet for a moment then looking at them as she walked by the area Ruri was standing.

"Are you learning Fusion summon Yuya? I could have helped too you know…" Yuzu said when she got closer with a pout. They both apologized when they heard Yuya's stomach grumble. They decided to grab a bite to eat for lunch before they head home.

After eating dinner Yuya was helping his mother do the dishes as Sora was up in his room.

"Mom can I ask a question?" he said drying a plate his mother just handed him.

"Sure." She said as she grabbed a plate and began to wash it.

"Do you know where dad got this Pendulum? Did it always release a bright light?" he asked as he put the dish down then grabbed his necklace. Yoko stopped washing the plate she was cleaning and looked at her son.

"Truth be told…I'm not sure. I think he always had it. But no it never released a light. Why?" She said as she was trying to think about Yuya's question.

"I just wanted to know…" he said as he fisted the necklace in his hand. He kissed his mom on the cheek and went to bed leaving the woman slightly confused. But at the Hiragi household things weren't so peaceful as things were in the Sakaki household...

"Stop messing around!" Yuzu yelled at her father.

"Like I said, you've had that bracelet since you were born!" he said with his hand up trying to calm down his angry daughter.

"I've never heard of a baby anywhere in the world born wearing a bracelet!" she said getting even angrier.

"Uh, I didn't say you were born with it on your arm." He said slightly confused what brought this own.

"Just forget it!" she said as she ran to her room. When she entered her room she leaned against the door hearing her father run after her.

"By the way, you and Yuya have been taking lessons from Sora on Fusion Summoning. Right? If you both wanted special training for the Junior Youth Championship, why didn't you both come to me? Is my hot-bloodedness not enough for you two? Hey, let's hear a response! Hey!" he shouted outside her door. She made sure her door was locked as she ran and jumped on her bed depressed since she didn't get any answers.

' _I need to master Fusion Summoning as soon as possible so I can get stronger. If I keep struggling with questions I won't get answer to, no matter how much time passes, I'll just be a burden to You Show and Yuya.'_ She thought then looked at the bracelet. She took it off and opened her window getting ready to throw it outside but found herself struggling. So she lowered her arm and then fell as she held the bracelet with both hands.

"What's wrong with me?" she said. She sat on the floor for a few more minutes then put the bracelet back on and went to bed trying to forget everything not seeing the woman from the abandoned Card store looking at her with sadness.

In a room with toys laying everywhere on a bed a small child sat holding a stuffed bear that had a purple stitching on half of its face trembling in the bed, just then the woman that was in Yuzu's room appeared next to the child and hugged the child. As the child sat in the women's arms they stopped trembling and laid back falling asleep as the woman was patting the child's head singing to them.

TBC….

 **Hope you liked this chapter since i enjoyed writing it to match the anime but at the same time it's different. See you in the next chapter! Bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is! The next Chapter!**

 **Okay I didn't really like the know-it-all kid, I found him very annoying and was about to not put him in the Fanfiction but decided too.**

 **And to the people who reviewed and may review again I will show Yuto getting kidnapped in the next chapter in a flashback but not all of what happened since I will reveal more later if you've seen the Synchro arc then you know what I'm talking about. I hope you all can endure till then.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

The next day at the LDS Tower things went from bad to just confusing.

"What is this?" Reiji asked his mother as he stared at two cards on his desk.

"The school received them this morning from an unknown sender." His mother said as she and Reiji looked at the faces on the cards. One of them was of the LDS officer while the other one had a man with brown and yellow hair with their faces showing fear for the person who trapped them.

"Marco and Tio." Reiji said as he looked at the pictures.

"Why give us two cards with the pictures of two of LDS' Ace Duelist? What does the culprit think they're doing with this stunt?" Himika asked as she had a hand on her hip.

"Yesterday, we detected a powerful Xyz Summon invoked response within the city once again. Immediately after, we received a report that Tio had gone missing, but what if he had been somehow sealed inside this card?" Reiji said as he looked at his mother.

" _Sealed_ , you say? How could something like that happen? You mean to say the two of them are inside these cards?" Himika said.

"They may be alive. This is the first time I've seen something like this. I cannot say for certain until I have the labs examine them in more detail, but it's likely…" he said as he picked up one of the cards.

"Is there a way to save them?" she sked him hoping he would say yes.

"Unfortunately, with our current abilities, we can't..." they both stayed quiet

"However, I do question one thing. This is the third incident to occur, the first victim was Sawatari Shingo, but he was not sealed like these two. Also Marco is badly hurt while Tio is not, but they are sealed in cards. What I can deduct from these incidents is the possibility that we are dealing with two culprits." He said looking at his shocked mother.

"Two?!" just then they heard a commotion outside their door when it was opened roughly as Mr. Sawatari walked in the room with Nakajima right behind him trying to stop him.

"What on earth are you dilly-dallying about, Chairman Akaba?!" Mr. Sawatari yelled walking up to the desk where the mother and son were.

"Mr. Sawatari!" Himika said surprised as she looked at the small man.

"You shouldn't barge in without permission! Please leave!" Nakajima said still trying to stop him, but the councilman told him to be quiet saying he had business with Reiji as he continued to walk to the desk.

"But you don't even have an appointment!" Nakajima said looking at the man when the little man turned on him pointing saying what is so bad about a politician meeting with the chairman of his committee when Reiji told Nakajima to leave but he didn't leave the room.

"It seems there has been another incident." Mr. Sawatari said looking at Himika who tried to play dumb but he told her not to underestimate his intelligence network as the next mayor about how it was first a teacher, then an LDS' Top Team Ace and knew he was right when he smirked at the face she gave him.

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked Reiji.

"Well…" she said looking at her son.

"It is true." Reiji said knowing there will be no point lying now.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?! Wouldn't it be in your best interest to capture the culprit already?!" Mr. Sawatari said enraged that the culprit was still on the loose.

"We're still looking for them." Reiji told Mr. Sawatari.

"' _Looking for'_? Why do you need to _'look for'_ them? My son already gave a clear statement! He was attacked by a boy that was hired by…" he said enraged then reaching into his pocket inside of his jacket then slamming a picture of a girl with pink hair in two ponytails on the table.

"Hiragi Yuzu!" Reiji looked at the picture of Yuzu for a bit then put both of his hands on the table with his arms crossed as he leaned on the desk.

"Is he still saying this?" Reiji asked the man.

"I haven't seen him since he left the hospital, but I didn't hear his testimony change. Therefore there's no doubt that Yuzu is the one causing this. Your mother even convinced me to leave everything to her. And still nothing has been done! And because you haven't done anything not only do we face a second case, but a third case! I won't sit still and keep watching this! In order to protect Maiami city, I shall investigate this myself, and with my two hands, bring Hiragi Yuzu to…" the man ranted as Reiji had his eyes closed as if begging all things above he would shut up but looked calm.

"I ask you to refrain from doing that" Reiji said interrupting the rant.

"I will not!" the man yelled at Reiji. Just then Reiji stood from his chair slamming his hands on his desk scaring the man.

"I told you we are looking for the perpetrator. We are not just sitting with our hands in our pockets. Leo Corporation and LDS are putting all of its resources into capturing the people in question." Reiji told the man.

"But the fact is that Hiragi Yuzu is…" Mr. Sawatari tried to talk again.

"She is _not_ the perpetrator!" Reiji yelled fed up with the man as he glared at him.

"The _real_ attacker _will_ be captured by _us_. We would like you to stay out of this until then. And stay away from You Show." He told Mr. Sawatari as he gritted his teeth and grabbed Yuzu's photo and putting it back in his jacket saying that if he didn't capture the culprit then he will be sorry and then stormed out of the room with the other two occupants just watching him go silently.

"Nakajima, increase the city's security level by one. These cards clearly mean that we are being challenged. We need to be able to deal with any situation that may arise." Reiji said as he lifted the cards.

"Understood." Nakajima said.

"Also, take these cards to the labs, and have them thoroughly analyzed so these two…no…so we can find a way to save every Duelist in Maiami city."

While in town Yuzu was walking to see Yuya's duel since she did promise to come.

"Ah~ I'm really early. I wonder what I should do before watching Yuya's duel." She said walking down the street. As she was walking by she heard a commotion on the other side of the street and she and a few other people stopped to see what was going on.

"Don't you understand that it's the next mayor who's giving you orders? I'm even an active city councilor! I will eventually become Maiami City's mayor! The mayor is the person on top! He is the most powerful person!" a fat man was causing the commotion as he was bothering the Tops' Ace Team.

"Who is that?" someone asked behind her.

"You know, Sawatari from the city council." Another person said when the first girl began to say that he isn't even the mayor, yet he's bossing everyone around.

"Sawatari…? Does that mean he's Shingo's father. Ah I need to hurry or I'll be late." Yuzu said as she started to run to meet up at the area where Yuya's next duel is while Shingo's dad continued his rant saying that the Ace team had to follow his orders as the Ace team looked at him then each other uncomfortable. As Shingo's father was looking at the Ace Team he looked to the side and saw in the glass Yuzu running by.

"That's…Hiragi Yuzu! What are you doing?! That's the attacker over there! Hurry up and capture her already!" he yelled as the three Ace members just shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Didn't you what I just said? After her! hurry up and capture Hiragi Yuzu!" he yelled pushing the three men and just wanting to get this over with, the three men chased after Yuzu with Mr. Sawatari right behind them. As she was running she heard the men telling her to stop leaving her very confused.

"Eh? W-what? I'm being pursued? Why?" she said as she looked at the three men then the little man right behind them.

"Don't you dare let the person who set my son up to be attacked escape!" he yelled.

"EH?! I had nothing to do with that!" She said picking up speed. She ran around a corner with the four people right behind her. As she looked forward she saw a boy with red spiky hair wearing a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and yellow boots with white tongues and grey soles under a purple poncho that is emblazoned with a blue shield shape and green diamonds. She couldn't see his face since it was covered with a pair of black glasses. But he did have two monsters on the field that looked like trains. The boy saw the badges on the three men's shirt.

"LDS! I'll be you opponent then!" he said with hate in his voice. She ran past him and stopped right behind him as the other four stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?! Don't interfere!" Mr. Sawatari yelled at the boy.

"If you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" The boy said looking at them.

"Could he be…?"

"Tio ad Marco's…"

"We need to contact HQ!" all three said as one took out his duel disk to make the call as Shingo's dad was yelling at them to ignore the boy and capture Yuzu.

"I overlay my level 4 Express Train Trolley Olley and Level 4 Ruffian Railcar. Xyz Summon!" he said as the three LDS people stared and knew it was him.

"Appear Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf" Then a blue train appeared with a wolf face on the boy's side of his field. While in a lab room at LDS they were picking up large Xyz waves with the people saying it was really powerful like the one they detected before but a bit weaker than the other one. Back on the street the when the monster was summoned it released a powerful shock wave knocking Shingo's father back and Yuzu as well. As she flew she hit a wall and passed out, as the street suffered some damage and the monster attacking the three men. When Shingo's father was finally able to get up he saw three cards in front of him. He looked at the cards closely and freaked out running away screaming for his life not noticing that the boy was gone. On the cards where the faces of the three men he forced to chase after Yuzu with fear on their faces. The wind blew and three cards flew off into the wind…

Running to the area was Yuya and Nico. They heard the commotion and wondered what was going on. When Yuya entered the area he saw Yuzu passed out on the ground. He ran to her with Nico looking around making sure nothing decided to pop out.

"Yuzu!...Yuzu!" she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Yuya's face really close. She felt a bright red appear on her cheeks seeing how close Yuya was and she pushed him off her really quickly. When she got her heart to calm down she looked around and saw that only Yuya and Nico were here.

"Where did that boy go?" she asked but earned confused looks from the other two. She told them what happened, minus the part the Shingo's dad tried to have her arrested. Nico asked if she was still dreaming which she decided that it probably was a dream not seeing the destroyed overhead. Nico told them they had to hurry or they were going to be late.

"So Nico who am I dueling?" Yuya asked with Yuzu walking next to him looking at Nico.

"Oh just a boy obsessed with riddles. Kyuuando Eita!" Yuya and Yuzu looked at Nico in confusion since they never heard of him. Nico sighed and showed them one of Eita's quiz videos.

"Is Yuya going to be okay?! He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the box!" Yuzu said shocked as Yuya looked at her annoyed.

"Did you just call me stupid?" he said with his eyes narrowed on the girl who wasn't looking at him feeling really uncomfortable as Nico just watched the two with his smile still on his face.

"We better hurry up!" Nico said making both teen stopping an argument that was about to start. The teens looked at him then started to run with him in the lead leading them to Meiseki School against an opponent that was sure to give Yuya trouble.

(Same as the episode but Yuzu and Sora are there. He won really fast so he could watch Yuya's duel)

"Ah~ I won. Just barely..." Yuya said really tired from his duel. Just then his friends came up to him and congratulated him as the teacher of the school tanked Yuya for reminding them about the fundamentals of dueling as everyone in the building clapped as they enjoyed the duel.

As Reiji was in his office talking to Nakajima about the really powerful Fusion Summon earlier letting Reiji know that Sora was winning too as grey clouds filled the sky as a warning of things to come.

TBC….

 **Now remember** **Yuto getting kidnapped is in the next chapter so please wait till then. Till the next chapter. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright here it is!**

 **You sick people who wanted to see Yuto get kidnapped it will happen in this chapter but more info about it will come to light later. Also why Yuri is being held in that room will also be explain as well.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 11**

Fusion

Serena was walking down the Duel Academy halls with pride evident in her steps. Not only did she get the Synchro fragment she got the Xyz fragment. Yuto wasn't easy to find in the destroyed town since he was always seemed to be in one area and then he would be gone like a phantom.

She was returning from a duel against an Obelisk Blue that she beat so fast it wasn't even funny. She wanted to go Yuri's place with the flowers she got from Xyz as fast as she could. She passed by the Doctor's room and saw through the window on the door Yugo punch and bite some of the people in the room that were trying to tie him to a bed. The Doctor had a black eye and bloody lip holding a clear cylinder, as the other people had scratches and bite marks. She resisted a smirk looking at the man; she truly hated the Doctor and his bugs. Good thing that those bugs had no effect on her. They were trying to do something to Yugo and Yuto but when she tried to ask The Professor what he told her they were trying to extract the darkness from them. She started walking to Yuri's place watching the grey clouds in the sky.

' _It was cloudy that day too…'_ she thought.

 **Flashback:**

 _It was the day after Serena was saved by Yuri and she wanted to show her thanks but as she watched the boy behind a tree she didn't know what to do._

" _How long do you plan to spy on me?" Yuri asked turning the page of the book he was reading startling Serena. She took a deep breath inside then walked over to him and sat down next to him. She looked at the book he was reading and saw it wasn't a book a four year old should be reading. She rereleased a sigh and turned to the boy._

" _Th-Thank you for helping me!" she said as she bowed to Yuri. He looked at her for a bit then he closed his book._

" _I don't like bullies. I just did what anyone would do." He said as he looked at the bowing girl._

" _No…Actually you're the first one who helped me." She said remembering when those two bullies would attack her all the other students would look away or cheer the boys on. She felt anger to those people more than she did for her bullies._

" _Wers…" she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't rearise Yuri was talking._

" _Huh?"_

" _The flowers…" he said again. She looked at him confused as she looked around and saw there were no flowers. She looked up and could see it was about to rain. When she was about to tell Yuri he jumped up and began running. Startled she ran after him but then the rain came down making it hard to see. As she was shouting his name in the storm she saw her bracelet shine._

" _SERENA! YURI!" She heard the Professor shouting. She looked behind her to see the Professor running to her with the Doctor right behind him. He asked if she was alright but all she could worry about was Yuri._

' _The flowers…' she heard his voice in her head. There was only one place near here with flowers. She released a gasp and told the Professor that Yuri may be in the gardens. When Leo heard this he said she should go with the Doctor but she refused. After seeing he wasn't going to win he decided to take her along as the Doctor went back to the academy trying to get out of the storm._

 _When they got to the gardens they both froze in fear. In the middle of the gardens Yuri was being kicked by two older boys. When Serena looked at them a bit she realized they were the older brothers of the bullies that were carded. Thy kept calling him a monster and that he should just die. When Leo tried to stop them a really powerful gust of wind blew him back as a black aura wrapped around Yuri as his eyes were that sinister purple again. But before she could do anything a purple light came from Yuri's direction blinding everyone in the gardens._

 _Serena opened her eyes and looked around just to see Yuri out cold with a little purple aura around him on the ground with Leo limping over. She stood up and ran to the Professor and helped him walk over to Yuri._ _The aura around Yuri completely disappeared when Serena's bracelet let out a glow that light up the room but didn't blind her or Leo._ _When they reached the boy they noticed the two boys that were kicking Yuri were gone. She looked on the ground just in case she saw them in cards but found nothing._

" _He teleported them away…?" Leo whispered but Serena heard him. She didn't understand at that time what that meant but she knew they would never see those boys again…_

 **Flashback End:**

Serena shock her head and began to walk fast to see Yuri. It was because of that black aura that Yuri is in isolation and that she had to find his counterparts fast. She was close to the building Yuri was in when she heard Yugo yell really loud.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS! WHERE IS RIN?!"

She looked behind her and shakes her head. When she bought Yuto he was quiet granted he was confused and hurt some people who tried to do what they were doing to Yugo to him but he didn't scream so loud but then again Yugo was as quiet as he could be asleep. She then remembered how she caught Yuto at Xyz…

 **Flashback:**

 _When she got the call from the Professor telling her they found Yuto, she immediately got her duel disc and activated the instant teleportation installed into every Academia soldier's duel disc. She wanted to see Yuri before she had to leave but she was working on time limit. The invasion was a success and almost everyone had been carded. She looked at her bracelet for a brief moment; it was a habit she gained when she was anxious. She walked through the blue portal to meet up with Denis. He was standing outside the refugee camp keeping watch waiting for Serena to come._

 _When he heard a portal right behind him he knew who it was as he smiled at his friend who looked at him with a small smile of her own. He led her to whom the target was and helped separate him from the others refuges when he gave the location of the refugee camp to a couple of Academia Soldiers. She had chased Yuto down a deserted alley for four hours. She had to admit he had some stamina._

" _It seems our game of tag is over. Will you come with me to meet the Professor now so he can save you?" she asked._

" _I don't want any help from someone who finds it okay to destroy someone's home for no reason!" Yuto yelled as he activated his duel disk. She released a sigh then lifted up her arm that had her duel disc already on standby._

" _Fine then, but if I win you have to listen to me alright?" she said looking at him with a look that said 'she didn't have time for this' as they both went into a duel against each other._

 _After the duel she was panting as she looked at Yuto who was kneeling on the ground holding onto his conciseness._

" _Wh…What…is that…monster…" Yuto said but before he could get an answer he passed out as Serena's breathing began to return to normal._

' _One turn…I won in one turn Yuri!' she thought as she looked at her card that was glowing purple then she put her deck away and walked up to Yuto setting up the return function of her duel disc to transfer them both to Academia._

 _She could sense someone watching the whole thing so she quickly activated violent flash to get back to fusion before the person decided to make themselves known from their hiding spot._

 **Flashback End:**

She looked up at the sky that just got darker. When she arrived with Yuto he was instantly taken by the medics who were in the area at the time. She felt bad since she had to hurt him more than she did Yugo. Yuto was strong so she had no choice, but in the long run it would be okay. _They_ will live again and all the pain that she, Yuri and their counterparts had to feel would no longer exist in Utopia. With the thought of her being whole with Yuri whole as well had a smile slowly form on her face as she ran to Yuri's room to spend the rest of the day there since the spies they sent to standard didn't have anything on the location of the Standard fragment but she didn't worry as she only thought of one thing with Yuri smiling in her thoughts…

' _When we become one again we will have our happy ending that those monsters took from us, with you as Zarc and me as Ray, we will live the life that was stolen from us once again…'_

TBC….

 **Here it is the chapter with Yuto being kidnapped. If you ask me I believe Yuto might have been the strongest of all four Yu-boys beside Yuri. Too bad he didn't get too much screen time. Also i wanted to show what happened after Yuri and Serena meet. I will also say what happened to Yuri being a doll-like later on when shit hit the fan.**

 **Also I'll like to know should I send them to the spirit world or not. Please review and let me know.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **And the mystery Duelist will finally be revealed!**

 **I don't Own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

Standard

In the LDS Tower inside a room for testing new dueling Reiji stood in the middle of the room with his duel disk activated and his cards in his hands with researchers looking from a room above.

"Using the Scale One DD Philosopher of Prophecy Galilei and the Scale Ten DD Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!" he said as he placed both cards on his duel disk and the word ' _PENDULUM'_ appears on the duel disk with both monsters appearing in a blue light appeared next to him then rising into the air.

"With this, I can now simultaneously summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 9! Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters! The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings…DDD Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!" he said when under the Pendulum Cards showed a 1 and 10 summoning three monsters from a circle in the middle of the pendulums cards as purple light appeared from the circle as three of the same monster appeared on his field.

"Pendulum Summoning confirmed!"

"Summoning energy levels are stable!" two people said looking at a computer screen with the data for the summoning.

"Good! If it can stabilize at this stage…" the lead researcher said standing next to Nakajima said as they looked at the monsters. Reiji was staring in front of him when an image of Yuya and his dragon appeared before him.

"Sakaki Yuya…" then he went to activate another card when he was stopped by someone calling him.

"President! We have cleared today's benchmarks! Our experiment this time was a success!" the lead researcher said. Reiji took a breath in then out but his face showed he still wasn't happy with the end result.

"Congratulations, sir. We are now one step close to creating our own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards." Nakajima said as they were in Reiji office.

"However, they are still incomplete. Compared to the original Pendulum Cards Sakaki Yuya possesses…there is a far gap between their activation energy output. As they are now, they're far from being usable in the tournament." Reiji said as he looked at Yuya's Pendulum Monsters on a screen next to his.

"Yes sir, my apologies! I will make sure the research department resolves this! We will do whatever it takes to make them usable in the tournament." Nakajima said as Reiji turned his chair around saying that would be the deadline and that they couldn't underestimate where their enemy may come from.

At You Show Yuya sat in the dueling arena with a very thoughtful expression as Yuzu sat next to him with Sora eating a lollipop as Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi was watching him.

"They've been like that for a while now…" Ayu said when Tatsuya said he seemed so happy yesterday talking about how he just needed two more wins to qualify.

"Maybe his brain is all shivered out from all those quizzes?" Futoshi asked looking at Ayu and Tatsuya. But Yuya was remembering how Nico congratulated him on his duel but he needed to surprise his audience and steal their hearts if he wanted to be a Pro Duelist and go past people's expectations. He jumped up from where he was siting startling Yuzu and Sora.

"What wrong Yuya?" she asked.

"Hey Sora, can I see your next match?" he asked looking at Sora.

"Sure, but we need to leave soon or were going to be late." Sora said as he ran out with Yuzu and Yuya right behind him.

"Where are you going?!" Ayu asked when they ran by them.

"Were going to see Sora's fifth duel! Let my dad know!" Yuzu said to the three kids.

"They've been hanging with Sora a lot haven't they?" Tatsuya said looking at Futoshi who just nodded.

"Hey if we move fast enough maybe we can see Sora duel too." Ayu said excitedly as both boys looked at her excited as they ran to tell the principal who was sulking at the moment since Yuzu wasn't coming to him to learn Fusion Summon. They decided to just leave a note as they ran out to catch up to Sora, Yuya, and Yuzu who were still in sight. The three teens slowed down when they heard them and they all ran to Sora's next duel as Ruri was watching from a safe distance so she wouldn't warp away again.

"And with this, my turn is completed! It is your turn, face me!" a man in white face paint and in a weird dress said posing like a theater person.

"Cool, so cool! That was really interesting! You might give Yuya's Entertainment Dueling a run for its money!" Sora said as Yuya, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi looked at him with faces that said ' _are you kidding me?'_

"Hey! Stop messing around and draw already! You're going to end it this turn!" Yuzu yelled feeling really insulted that Sora would say that when they were trying their best no to fall asleep watching this duel.

"Fine, your no fun…" Sora said with a pout as he drew his next card. He looked at the card with a smile when he asked them what he should do next.

"You will use Polymerization to fuse Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear in your hand that you have in your hand!" they all said really excited.

"That's it! You both are growing up well and Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya you guys studied well." Sora said as all three kids smiled at him for the complement.

"I activate the Magic Card: Polymerization from my hand! The monsters I choose are Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear. Claws of the damned and fangs of the beast! Within a vortex of mystery become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon!" They all said while doing the pose with Sora.

"Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Des-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora said as his monster appeared on the field.

"I attack directly with Des-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora, Yuya and Yuzu finished as the other three were cheering when the monster came and defeated Sora's opponent.

"Well I hope that does it for you two. The fifth one was a pushover too" He said looking at Yuya and Yuzu as they were smiling.

' _Well, I'm glad Yuzu and Yuya were able to learn properly, so it's all good.'_ Sora thought as he looked at his five friends in the audience who were really happy since Yuya wanted to use it in his next duel to surprise everyone that he knew Fusion Summon and not just Pendulum Summon as Yuzu wanted to beat Masumi to show the girl just how much she has grown.

Meanwhile Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba were still searching for Professor Marco.

"Hey Masumi, are you going to go out searching today too?" Yaiba asked just for the girl to say of course that she had to find that mystery person and ask about Professor Marco.

"But are they really the culprit?" Yaiba said expressing his doubt.

"You didn't see them use Xyz right?" Hokuto asked looking at the girl.

"That's why I need to find them and see if they use Xyz with my own eyes!" she said running off leaving her two friends behind agreeing that the culprit needed to be caught fast or it was going to get worse. Just then Gongenzaka stepped in front of Yaiba with an intimidating aura as he stared down the two boys who were scared of him suddenly.

"Wh-what do you want?! You wanna go?! You wanna face me again?!" Yaiba said as he recovered and took his wooden sword ready to attack just to see the big guy fall on his knees in front of them asking Yaiba for a request of a fellow man shocking yaiba.

Meanwhile Masumi was at the location where the three tops were defeated. She went under the yellow tape looking around for anything to lead her to the culprit. As she was walking a piece of stone fell from the destroyed overhead shocking the girl when she looked at the damaged overhead. Then she heard someone yell at her and she just ran.

' _Could it be Marco was attacked by that kind of monster?'_ she thought as she ran.

Meanwhile Yuya and Sora were walking to the pier for last minute training while Yuzu took the three kids back to You Show and had to deal with her father complaining again. Yuya and Sora were talking about his duel just now and what Yuya would have done if he was up there as Sora walked with both hands behind his head with a lollipop in his mouth as Ruri was watching them from above the buildings. They ran to the area they always did since Sora wanted Yuya to show him how much he learned. Just then Masumi came out in front of them.

"Do you know what's going on inside Maiami city right now?" she asked them. But they were confused so she told them that many incidents have been happening by a mystery duelist. When Ruri heard this she leaned in closer. She remembered the duel her brother was in but she had stopped him…

 **Flashback:**

" _Nii-san…" she said looking at her brother as he had just defeated Tio. Shun walked up to the fallen man and held up his duel disk._

" _Since you had no information on Yuto I don't need you anymore." He said as he began to tap on the duel disk getting ready to card Tio._

" _NII-SAN STOP!" Ruri yelled as she ran a held her brother's arm stopping him from carding Tio._

" _Ruri?! Why are you stopping me?!" he asked his sister as Tio just watched thankful for the girls aid but wondering why she looked familiar._

" _Please don't! I can't take it anymore! Please don't card anyone anymore!" she said begging as her brother._

 _"We're in war! We can't show mercy to the enemy! Did they show us mercy when they attacked us out of nowhere?!" he said glaring at Tio then at Ruri who was blocking Shun's path._

" _YUTO WOULDN'T WANT THIS! HE WOULDN'T WANT HIS BEST FRIEND CARDING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Ruri said shocking her brother. He lowered his duel disk and took his sisters hand leaving the man right there not seeing the red hair boy come and card the man calling Shun and Ruri soft._

 **Flashback End:**

She knew that there were other people from other dimensions here but could it be that a survivor from Xyz had escaped to standard. She then felt her heart skip a beat thinking it could be Yuto but she knew it wasn't him since Yuto was very kind and he would never card anyone. She went back to listening to the conversation but she knew that the boy she confused for Yuto wasn't Yuto but someone who had the same face. She held back a blush as she watched the three kids in front of her feeling like a stalker these past few days.

"Repeated assaults?!" Yuya said shocked that he didn't hear this in the news.

"All the victims are connected to LDS, but no one will say what happened since they disappeared." She told the shocked boy.

"disappeared…?" Yuya said then he saw Masumi's shoulders start to shake as she was trying to hold back her tears talking about her teacher had disappeared never seen again.

"If you or Yuzu know anything please tell me!" she begged but Yuya couldn't answer her questions since he was confused as well.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say. But Masumi didn't believe him. But Yuya insisted but Masumi wasn't listening as tears were falling down her eyes as she pulled her duel disk out saying that if was going to feign ignorance then as a duelist she would force him to tell her and not to underestimate LDS when Sora was belittling her but just then the red aired boy came out from behind a building.

"You're LDS?!" He said as he ran by Sora and knocking Yuya to the ground making all his cards fall out of his duel disk spreading everywhere on the floor.

"If your LDS…then I'll be your opponent!" he said glaring at Masumi. The boy then activated his duel disk, when Ruri saw it she gasped recognizing the duel disk.

' _That's…Allen!'_

TBC….

 **Finally we see who the mystery duelist is! Also I'm confirming it right now...YUTO VS SERENA! This will technically be the first duel I'm writing into the fanfiction beside the duel with Yuzu vs Shingo. It will be in the next chapter or the one after. Hope You enjoy the duel when i post it up. Till next time. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay I know it's been a long time...My old computer just stopped working and when I bought a new one, but me and my dumb ass made it stop working the same day I got it, but as you can see/read I got my computer to work again. Hope you like the chapter and please tell me how I did with the Duel.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Perversely:**

" _You're LDS?!" He said as he ran by Sora and knocking Yuya to the ground making all his cards fall out of his duel disk spreading everywhere on the floor._

" _If your LDS…then I'll be your opponent!" he said glaring at Masumi_

 _The boy activated his duel disk when Ruri gasped recognizing the duel disk._

' _That's…Allen! '_

* * *

Masumi and Ruri stared at the boy shocked but for different reasons. While Masumi stared in fear and confusion Ruri stared in relief and wonder. When the invasion happened Allen went missing and no one knew what happened to him. Everyone believed that he had been carded but here he was, in standard alive and well.

Sora kept his eyes on the boy as Yuya started to get up and looked at the boy who just hit him. Allen then took a step forward as Masumi took one back scared of him.

"Are…are you…the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" she asked trying to calm down but keeping up a strong front. The boy didn't say anything to her as he took another step forward and she took one back.

"Now, face me!" he said as he glared at Masumi. But all the girl could do was stare.

"Duel me!" he said again but then Ruri jumped off the roof of the building right in front of Allen.

"Allen, stop!" she said blocking him as all three people were shocked. Allen looked at her in shock.

"…Ruri? What are you doing here?" he said confused looking at his friend.

"I came here with Shun trying to look for Yuto. Sayaka is really worried about you." She said trying to calm the situation down. When he heard Yuto and Sayaka's name his face changed from happy to guilt. He looked at Ruri with eyes that were in pain. Ruri could only stare since she didn't know what Allen has seen or been through since the time they couldn't find him in Xyz.

"I've found the culprit behind the assault incidents! Send backup, Yaiba, Hokuto!" Masumi said into the telephone function of her duel disk as she had just called her friends while Ruri had Allen's attention on her. But then Allen glared at Masumi causing her to take another step back still holding her duel disk as two voices were talking on the other side.

"Ruri, she is our enemy we need to take her out!" he said raising his duel disk but Ruri grabbed it.

"Don't be reckless, she is not our enemy." She said looking at the boy as he glared at her.

"All LDS students are my enemy after what happened in Xyz. If you get in my way then…I'll defeat you too!" He said.

' _He's talking like Xyz is another world'_ Yuya and Masumi thought as Sora was watching silently telling himself to keep calm.

"Wait, Koutsu-san! We don't know if he's the culprit yet!" Yuya said looking at Masumi when he got his voice again. Just then Allen turned around and was shocked to see Yuya's face.

"Yuto!" Allen said scaring Yuya with the way he was looking at him like he found an old friend.

"Yuto why are you here? Were you able to escape that time? I'm sorry about that time, please forgive me…" Allen said walking closer as he took of his glasses but Ruri took out a Taser from the pocket in her pants and hit him shocking the boy.

"Yu…to…"

"I'm sorry Allen but he isn't Yuto." She said as she grabbed the unconscious boy and put one arm over her shoulder. Masumi was still on the duel disk telling her friends to send as many people as possible.

"Understood, Yaiba is on it right now!" Hokuto said as he and Yaiba were running to the Southern Warehouse District with Yaiba telling LDS the location where she was at.

"Ah~ dad sure did complain." Yuzu said walking to meet up with Yuya and Sora. She was lucky to get away from him but she knew she would have to deal with him at home. As she was walking around the corner Hokuto ran right into her.

"Ow! Don't just jump out like that!" Hokuto said after landing on his butt with Yaiba right behind him. Then they both pointed at each other when they recognized each other.

"You're-"

"Hiragi Yuzu!" Yaiba said.

"You're not even going to apologize! You're the one who ran into me!" she said looking at them mad.

"You should also be aware of your surroundings!" Hokuto said back.

"Hey! That's enough Hokuto! Let's go!" Yaiba said reminding Hokuto why they were in a rush as he got up agreeing.

"Did something happen?" she asked when she stood up. And Yaiba confirmed they found the culprit and they began to run as Yuzu followed right behind them hoping everything would be okay.

While at the Warehouse District Ruri looked down at Yuya's scattered cards and saw polymerization. She picked it up and looked at it for a bit.

"This card doesn't suit you." She said when she looked over her shoulder looking at Yuya raising the card so he knew what card she was talking about.

"Huh?" was all Yuya could say as he looked at her in confusion.

"Well, that's too bad. I don't like hearing that about presents I give out to my friends. I wouldn't mind showing you though, just how amazing that card is I mean." Sora said with a smirk as he looked at Ruri and licked his lollipop.

"Sora…" Yuya said while Ruri just stared at Sora as he stared right back at her.

"That's enough Sora! Cut it out you two!" Yuya said as he stepped in front of Ruri and Sora. While Masumi just stared at the scene before her.

"Masumi!" when she heard her name she saw Hokuto, Yaiba, and Yuzu running up to her. Then Yuya's Pendulum and Yuzu's bracelet began to glow then Ruri and Allen were warped away. When he opened his eyes he saw they were gone. Masumi just stared at the spot that Ruri just stood when Hokuto and Yaiba ran up to her. They asked her where the culprit was but she could only answer that he disappeared.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked when she ran up to him. Yuya was busy staring at his Pendulum in his hand while it was still around his neck.

"She disappeared again like that one time...and that boy called me Yuto but she said I wasn't…"Yuya said really confused while he fisted his pendulum in his hand. Yuzu just looked at him confused asking what he was talking about.

"Yuya? What's wrong?" she asked again trying to get him to talk more clearly.

"I don't know! I don't know anymore…what's going on. Why does my Pendulum glow and then that girl is gone when you come near…Who is Yuto…" Yuya said looking down.

"Yuya…" was all she could say looking at the boy having an internal conflict. She looked down and saw all his cards scattered on the floor. She released a sigh and bent down to pick them all up. As she was doing this she saw polymerization a few feet away so she picked it up and put it into his deck as she picked up his duel disk and put the deck in the deck holder as Sora was just watching everything licking his lollipop.

"Yuya, here you go." She said giving him back his duel disk. He took it from her then heard a commotion coming from the side. They looked to the side and saw Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto looking in the same direction.

"LDS is here…" they heard Hokuto say when they heard tires screeching. Then Masumi ran up to them apologizing saying that the person responsible for attacking them was just here but is now gone.

"This looks like it's about to get troublesome. You should hurry up to Yuzu." Sora said as he pushed Yuya to get away from the scene as fast as possible.

"Y-Yeah," she said following them, but just as Yuya was being pushed by Yaiba stopped next to him and Sora as he began to talk.

"Is it true that you just needed two more wins to enter the Junior Youth Championship?" he asked and Yuya nodded, then Yaiba wished him luck but knew it was impossible acting like he knew something that Yuya didn't know as he ran away leaving a confused boy as the other one began to push him again.

Unknown location in standard

When Ruri walked back with some food she saw that Allen was awake. She gave him a loaf of bread as they waited for her brother. When they had warped again she saw they were inside a building that looked like an abandoned orphanage. She put Allen on one of the beds and called her brother. She told him that she found Allen. She knew he was surprised saying that he was coming over right away. When she had hung up Allen had woken up. As they were waiting Allen didn't say anything which confused her since he wasn't a quiet type but he also wasn't annoying either. Just as she was about to say something Shun came running in. he was panting as he looked at his sister then at Allen. What happened next left Ruri shocked, her brother just punched Allen really hard.

"Nii-san why did you do that?!" she asked looking at them. Allen slowly got up rubbing his cheek glaring at Shun.

"That was for worrying all of us, especially Sayaka." He said. When Allen heard Sayaka's name he looked down.

"Yuto is here," Allen said looking at Ruri and Shun. Just then Ruri remembered she hadn't told Shun that she didn't believe that was Yuto or the fact that he was learning how to Fusion Summon.

"I'm not sure. When we saw him he didn't recognize us." Shun said. Just then Shun helped Alan up which confused the boy.

"You should go back. Sayaka has been a mess since you've been gone." He said. Allen was about to say something when Ruri decided to step in.

"Allen, they need you more. Please go to Sayaka." She said. Allen looked at both of them and just let out a sigh. He wanted to help but he knew they were right.

"Please listen first though. You will want to hear this…I know what happened to Yuto…" he said looking down with guilt once again. Shun and Ruri were shocked by this and listened as Allen told them what he saw right before he came here…

 **Flashback: (Allen's POV)**

 _I was walking through the destroyed town trying to find anyone who was trapped and needed help. I heard a commotion in an alley way so I went over there. I was walking when I heard the voices more clearly and realized it was Yuto and someone I didn't know…_

" _I don't want any help from someone who finds it okay to destroy someone's home for no reason!" I heard Yuto yell at the person as he activated his duel disk. The person released a sigh then lifted up their arm that had their duel disc already on standby._

" _Fine then, but if I win you have to listen to me alright?" I heard the person say. From the voice, I knew it was a girl as they both went into a duel against each other raising their duel disks that activated._

" _Duel!" they shouted while I was rooted to my spot and just watched._

 _ **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 5**_

 _ **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 5**_

" _I'll start!" Yuto said as he looked at the girl who just nodded and let him have the first move._

" _I summon Phantom Knight Black Blade!" Yuto said as he summoned his monster. It looked like a grim reaper with his scythe. It was a level four monster._

" _When Black Blade is summoned successfully I can Xyz's summon using just Black Blade since it can be treated as two Monsters." Then the monster turned into a purple light then went into a vortex of as Yuto's began to summon from his extra deck._

" _Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth rank 4! Dark rebellion Xyz dragon!" Yuto said as his dragon came onto the field with two lights swirling around it as it stood right behind Yuto. It let out a roar to the sky and the girl's extra deck began to glow. She put her bracelet hand on her extra deck and the glow disappeared._

" _I place two cards face down and end my turn." He said finishing his move. He looked at the person in front of him._

' _Yes, he summoned his best monster and set up his defense! This girl doesn't know who she is messing with!' I thought as I looked at Dark Rebellion and his two face downs._

 _ **Yuto LP: 4000 Hand: 2**_

 _ **Serena LP: 4000 Hand: 6**_

" _My Turn…Draw!" she said drawing a card, then she looked at Yuto's monster. She nodded to herself and began to start her move._

 _But it was in this one move that I was left shocked and slightly scared._

" _I play Pot of Desire; I banish ten cards and then add two cards to my hand (She removed the ten cards from play and drew two more cards) I activate polymerization and fuse Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight Blue Cat." She said as she put her spell card into the spell/trap zone on her duel disk and a blue and orange vortex appeared behind two monsters as they began to fuse together._

" _Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violent poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she said as she did the fusion pose as her ace monster took the field dancing as Yuto glared at her monster clenching his fist._

' _Fusion…that card…' I thought as I remembered that spell card destroying our home. When I looked at Yuto I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. Then a black aura began to surround him as he looked at her monster. When I looked at him I felt scared of Yuto for the first time since I knew him. Then the girl took a deep breath and continued her turn._

" _I summon Lunalight White Rabbit (a girl with long white hair and rabbit ears in a green outfit holding a mallet appeared on her field) When she is normal summoned I can target 1 "Lunalight" monster in my Graveyard, except "Lunalight White Rabbit" and Special Summon it in Defense Position. Rise again Lunalight Blue Cat. Now I activate White Rabbit's next ability! For every 'Lunalight Monster' I have on my field I can return that many spells or trap cards back to my opponent's hand, and since I have three your two set cards return to your hand!" she said as Yuto took his two face downs back into his hand. From the looks of things, she knew how to deal with his deck. We both could feel Yuto's rage but something wasn't right. The air was getting colder and his dragon looked more menacing under the dark smoky sky. She shook her head._

 _ **"I will destroy you! I will destroy you Ray!"**_ _he said standing. I was shocked at this and looked at his eyes to see them glowing blue._

 _With her eyes closed, it looked like she was praying to someone and then her bracelet began to glow blue._

" _I activate Super Polymerization! I discard Lunalight Silver Hummingbird and fuse Lunalight White Rabbit, Lunalight Cat Dancer, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" she said as she held her arm up and all three monsters began to fuse together shocking 'Yuto' as she fused his monster with hers. Yuto began to pant as he closed his eyes and then opened them again and I saw they were back to normal._

" _What! Dark Rebellion!" he said as he saw his monster join the other two monsters. He was defenseless._

" _I Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" then a dragon that was purple and green with yellow and orange orbs took the field. The dragon roared really loud shocking the boy._

" _Battle! I attack with Starve Venom directly!" she said. Then the dragon attacked Yuto with its tail sending the boy flying back into the rubble. He struggled to get up as his life points went down to two thousand and eight hundred. He still had life points; he could still turn this around on his next turn. He was standing now but was wobbling and panting. The girl looked at him and knew what he was thinking._

" _I activate Lunalight Silver Hummingbird's special ability!" she said as a woman with long silver hair wearing a mask that looked a lot like Lunalight Blue Cat but hers was silver with wings on her back appeared behind Serena._

" _When this card is sent to the graveyard, not by battle I can choose one monster on my field and it can attack again. Finish this Stave Venom" she said as her dragon attacked again. The dragon attacked with its tail again sending Yuto back as his life points hit zero. He was kneeling on the ground holding onto his conciseness from the strong violent attacks. If he really thought about it was as if that dragon really was trying to kill his friend…_

" _Wh…What…is that…monster…" I heard Yuto say before he passed out as Serena began to calm down from her adrenaline. She put her deck away and walked up to Yuto setting up the return function of her duel disc to transfer them both to Academia._

 **Flashback End: Regular POV**

"I guess that person who kidnapped Yuto set the teleportation function on their duel disk a bit too strong because when I opened my eyes again I found myself here. I began to look for clues since I thought Yuto might be here as well but I only found LDS students everywhere…" Allen said telling Shun and Ruri what happened before he came here and what happened to Yuto, he looked down ashamed. Ruri had both hands over her mouth with tears falling down her eyes as Shun punched a wall right beside him.

 _Super polymerization_

That card was a nightmare for them. When activated you can't stop it and it can fuse all monsters on the field. That card was death…

When Ruri calmed down she wiped her tears. She had enough with crying…she had enough with Fusion…she had enough of just watching as those close to her did everything while she followed a boy that looked like her boyfriend and did nothing except being protected like a princess in distress…she had enough with Academia. After talking a bit more Shun set up a portal to send Allen back home.

He gave Ruri a hug and fist bump Shun before he walked to the portal.

"Get Yuto back!" he said looking at them. They both nodded as Allen walked through the portal going back home.

LDS Tower

"Are you sure?" Reiji asked looking at his mother. She nodded at him confirming what she had just heard from the monitor room.

"It was a warp portal, but they aren't sure if someone was coming or going." She said looking at her son. He nodded at her then looked at the child hidden behind her leg. He said nothing as he stared at the child while the child was shaking looking at the ground holding a stuffed bear. Just then his mother took the child out saying that Reira needed more training.

As Reira was walking with her mother, the spirit of the woman with red and maroon hair appeared and hugged the child singing again causing the child to stop shaking. Himika just looked at the child confused since Reira was shaking but now Reira wasn't. But she swore she could hear someone singing but tossed that thought aside since they were the only two in the room…

TBC….

 **And there it is the duel between Serena and Yuto was really hard for me to write but at the same time, it was fun too. Also, you can just change Yuto into Yugo and you could see how he was caught that time when Rin was looking for him. Please review and tell me how I did with the duel and I will try to put some more duels into the sorry but some of thee duels are going to be the same as the anime so I'm not going to bother.**

 **Also, I must Apologize right now, I'm starting a second job so I will be slow on updating but I'm not going to stop! Hope to see you in the next chapter!Bye.**

 **OC Cards**

 **Yuto**

 **Phantom Knight Black Blade ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000 Dark/Warrior/Effect Lvl. 4**

 **When summoned successfully it can Xyz's summon using just itself as the needed material and counts as two Monsters**

 **Serena**

 **Lunalight Silver Hummingbird ATK: 3000 DEF: 3500 Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect Lvl. 7**

 **When sent to the graveyard, not by battle you can choose one monster on the field and it can attack again.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Since I'm feeling really good here is the next chapter!**

 **And to Guest- Thanks for the support I hope I will do good in my second job too.**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V...It gets really tiring having to write this in every chapter 0_0**

 **Now on to the Story**

 **Chapter 18**

In a dimly lit room, a young girl with a black coat covering her small form was sitting at a table messing with the seven Duel Monster cards she had placed in front of her.

"Everyone is rushing around in a panic to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, but I'm just fine since my fortune-telling has foretold me winning six matches in a row starting tomorrow! and so...This-this is..." she said as she flipped one card then going into her fantasy land of her and some mystery handsome man calling her name in a loving manner making her get a nosebleed in the fantasy and falling out of her chair in reality.

"I-I'm going to meet my fated person!? Oh no! whatever shall I do?" Mieru said moving side to side while blushing going back into her fantasy.

Meanwhile...

"Ah-Choo! Someone is talking behind my back, I just know it..." Yuya said as he had his deck in front of him thinking long and hard about Nico telling him he needed to surpass the expectations that he is in if he wanted to be a pro while Sora was just licking his lollipop laying on the bed watching his friend...he frowned when he caught himself thinking about Yuya as his friend. Sora was getting a bit irritated listening to Yuya's mumbling about Suprise and steal while the red and green haired boy continued to stare at his deck. he jumped when Yuya just shouted out and fell on his back with his cards at his feet.

"Even if you tell me that, I don't know what to do! It's no use. I can't see how I'm going to do this..." Yuya said staring at the ceiling in his room. Sora continued to listen to Yuya's depressed rambling before he finally had enough.

"Yuya why don't you stop being depressed and tell me what I can do to help, you're making me nervous before my final match to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship," Sora said looking at his friend with a strained smile and an angry tick forming on his head. They both stared at each other in an awkward silence when Yuya let out a depressed sigh as he turned to face the bed.

"I want to surpass the expectations of everyone and surprise them and steal their hearts but I don't know what to do," he said looking down and saw Polymerization on the floor. sora caught the movement of Yuya's hand toward the spell card he gave him and Yuzu and with the lollipop covering his mouth he smirked.

"Yuya I think it's time you put everything you learned to the test tomorrow and show everyone what you know," Sora said jumping up off the bed and heading towards the door to go to his room and sleep leaving Yuya to think about his words. Still laying on the floor, Yuya thought about Sora's words and closed his eyes not knowing how tired he was when he fell asleep right there but Sora was having an internal conflict with himself.

The next morning the Sakaki household was in turmoil Since Yuya had overslept for his match and was running getting ready as Yoko and Sora were at the table listening to the chaos going on in the room upstairs. Yoko was suppressing her laughter while Sora was just eating his very sweetened pancakes. Yuya came down the pole into the kitchen to eat his breakfast as fast as he could then left the house running and screaming "I'm late" over and over like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

In the School where his next match was at, a lone figure stood all alone on the stage while in the stands people were wearing black coats that covered their faces sat in the stands and the three young kids sat in the stands really excited. While Mieru was holding a glass apple in her hand still talking about her fated person coming and leaving the duel arena as hearts began to form behind her as she thought of her fated person. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya looked at her as if she was crazy and remembered that their parents told them to stay away from people like her. Just then, Yuya came running in front of the building and wanting to run back home already as he stared at the building that was covered with black fog making the building look eerier than it already did. Yuya walked to the front gate stomping the urge to run away looking for Nico. He looked up and saw the schools name on top of the front gate.

'Unmo Fortune-Telling School?' he thought with Nico appearing out of nowhere in front of him in that black coat scaring him since Yuya thought he was a ghost as he forced himself not to run away when he saw it was just Nico holding a lantern in his hand.

'Where did he come from' Yuya thought as he followed Nico into the building. As they were walking down a flight of stairs in complete darkness Nico told Yuya to watch his step but it was too late as Yuya slipped and fell down the flight of stairs into the stage where Mieru was standing and landed right in front of her. everyone was stunned when the girl tried to hit Yuya with her glass apple calling him a lucky pervert but it hit the ground as Yuya rolled out of the way confused about what she said. He didn't see anything since the dress was long.

(This is the same as the Anime so watch episode 22 and 23 but Polymerization belongs to Yuya but he didn't remember putting in his deck when he woke up)

After the Duel everyone was Suprised. The Students of the Unmo School school since Yuya fought against his dark fate with a miracle, the You Show students since it was really great to see Yuya finally use a new monster in the duel and a fusion monster at that, Mieru was the most surprised since not only was she proven wrong in her fortune telling but also since she fell for the boy remembering how he rode Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Winked at her (but it was only in her head) Nico was more surprised as he saw his rising star surpass his expectations and Sora was glad that Yuya took his advice (he had gone into Yuya's room early that morning and put Yuya's deck back together and made sure to put polymerization in it for Yuya to use thn put it on the table away from Yuya's sleeping form.) while Yuzu was glad as she wathced her friend smiling as they all ran up to him but that happy felling was short lived since Yuzu saw Mieru jump Yuya calling him _'Darling'_ and was hugging him too close. She pulled out her paper fan as she had a black aura surrounding her going after Yuya as he ran away scared for his life while Mieru was holding on just to fall off when Yuzu Knocked her off of him but was still chasing Yuya.

The head of the fortune telling school tried to look into his future only to see a women in a white light slowly turn black in anger before her crystal ball shattered while she looked down at Yuya run from Yuzu while Mieru was running after Yuya taking about wedding plans for their future and how many kids he wanted with her just to have the fury of Yuzu rained on her as she ran from the paper fan that definitely looked menacing with all that black aura now focused on her as Yuya sighed in relief as he stood next to Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi watching Yuzu finally knock Mieru on the head knocking her unconcious with her dreaming of her and her little Yuya look alikes running around calling her mom and Yuya standin in the kitchen coming into the living room calling her darling. While in reality, she was mumbling _'Darling'_ this and _'not in front of the kids Darling'_

Tempted to hit the girl again Yuzu brought her fan up just to be stopped by her friends and then getting dragged out of the school while the school head watched them with a heavy heart from the vision she had leaving her confused about that woman in light suddenly falling to darkness. She watched them leave and for a brief moment, she swore she saw that woman walking by Yuya but then when she blinked she saw Yuzu pouting walking away.

'What was that vision? I need to know more about that girl and Yuya to know for sure that the future I saw never happens!' the woman thought as she walked out the room to do some research for both Yuzu and Yuya's sake...

TBC….

 **Major foreshadowing in this chapter. If you can guess what is going to happen I'll love to see it in reviews, heheheh. But I had to add that last part with the Family Mieru wants since it would be funny if that was in the anime not to mention that I felt bad for Yuya an innocent bystander when it was Mieru that was all over him.**

 **See you in the next chapter! Bye.**


	20. Chapter 19

**And herre is the next chapter! It was a bit hard to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 19**

The sun was setting marking the end of the day for Maiami City making Leo Corporation stand out more as it stood tall above all the other buildings with people on the street going to work or going home. But Three LDS students were walking around, not because they were going home, no they were looking for the person that kept attacking their fellow friends even though they didn't know all the people. But one of them was out for vengeance.

In the Monitor room of Leo Corporation, the three teens were being observed as they walked around.

"Shijima Hokuto is on route to sector TF13," one of the people in the room said as a hologram showed a nervous Hokuto walking around praying in his head that he won't find the person alone.

"Koutsu Masumi has entered sector ZX97," another person said with Masumi walking around ready to kill.

"Toudou Yaiba's location is unknown. it seems he is currently outside of the mission's specific area." another one said showing a picture of Yaiba with the words lost on it.

"Get him back immediately! _"Leave it to us!"_ they said! This is why I was against using students from the Duel School..." Nakajima says as he shot up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Continue monitoring them," Reiji said as he came to the area Nakajima was in on the lift surprising Nakajima when he came into full view.

"They _will_ show themselves," Reiji said with full confidence.

"Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the Junior Youth Championship and for Yuya using polymerization and winning because of it!" Sora said really excited as he was being followed by Yuya, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi walking behind him all holding back their laughter watching their fusion friend who had stars in his eyes as he thought about all the candy he would eat.

"Sora if you eat all that candy I know your thinking of, you're going to get cavities," Yuya said trying to hold his laughter.

"Also Yuya-nii still has one more match before he can qualify! Wouldn't it be more fun to celebrate when you both can have a big cake for two instead of for one person." Ayu said walking next to Yuya and watching Sora go back into his mind thinking about a really big cake for him and Yuya as the stars came back into his eyes and hearts began to float around him. Tatsuya and Futoshi began to laugh as Yuzu was still a bit mad that she was dragged away from that Mieru girl before she could shut her up in her dreams. She took out her Polymerization and stared at it with a growing conviction that she needed to do more or she was going to be left behind by Yuya. Yuya walked over to her after he saw Ayu continue to mess with Sora about the cake and all the candy he could eat.

"I know he is going to get cavities," Yuya said as he stood right beside Yuzu. Not getting a reaction he looked at her concerned that she was still mad about the whole incident with Mieru and how he literally had to beg Yuzu to listen when she was going to hit him when she was dragged out of the school. He looked over her shoulder and saw she was looking at Polymerization. He then remembered that although they both learned fusion he didn't know what fusion monsters Yuzu could use. He hoped he could get a duel with her so he could see. They might even suit her and her dueling style.

 _"This card doesn't suit you"_

For a brief moment, Yuya saw that Girl...Ruri...flash through his mind when she had picked up his card and told him that. When he returned to reality and looked at Yuzu for a brief moment he saw Ruri standing there. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked again his scarlet eyes met concerned blue eyes.

"You alright Yuya, You were staring," she said looking concerned as she put Polymerization back into her duel disk with her other cards.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said looking at the four kids in front of him when he heard Sora yell something about a hard candy body suit. Yuzu let out a sigh then looked forward and saw Masumi run into an alleyway and decided to run after her shocking everyone else.

"Where are you going, Yuzu?" Tatsuya said when she ran past him.

"I remembered something I have to do! Go on without me!" she said running trying to catch up to Masumi.

"Something to do?" Futosi said with a question mark appearing next to is head.

"Is she getting the ingredients for the hard candy suit?!" Sora said really excited as he looked at Yuzu run. Not liking the feeling he was getting Yuya began to run after Yuzu.

"Yuya?!" All three kids yelled except Sora since he was thinking about the hard candy body suit he would be in.

"I'm going to make sure Yuzu will be fine! Sora you take Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi back to You Show and show them how to use Polymerization for their matches!" Yuya said as he turned down the Alley Masumi and Yuzu went down not hearing Sora Yell at him.

"They're gone... Sora, Yuya's right I want to learn Fusion for my match in the Junior Division of the Maiami Championship!" Ayu said looking at Sora who flinched back from the glare he got from the young girl.

"Okay... Okay... I will help all of you guys learn Fusion." Sora said as he stepped back from the young girl who was scarier than other academia soldiers he had to deal with.

"Oh! Ayu is the only one who is going to use fusion in the championship," Futoshi said as they all began to walk back to You Show.

"Eh?" Sora said as he looked at the three kids in front of him with confusion on his face.

"Isn't more fun if everyone had a different summoning method than one? It would also keep our opponents on their toes since they won't know what our summoning method is." Tatsuya said helping to get some of the confusion that Sora was feeling gone.

 _'True it would help keep your opponents busy not knowing what you would summon but...'_ Sora thought as he listened to the three kids talk about what type of summoning method to use but was brought back to reality when he heard Futoshi say he wanted to use Xyz's.

"NO!" Sora yelled shocking everyone in the area including his friends. Realizing his mistake Sora calmed his breathing and began to lick the lollipop that he just took out of his coat.

"You don't want to use Xyz's it's really weak and won't help you out in the long run. You should forget it since your deck isn't really built for Xyz's anyways." Sora said calmly looking at Futoshi.

"But..." Futoshi began but Sora cut him off saying he would help make his deck stronger and he won't need Xyz's which cheered up the boy quickly. They all began to run to You Show when they realized that if they didn't hurry back their parents would come to pick them up and they wouldn't be able to learn until another day.

Meanwhile, Masumi walked by an area with a flock of crows watching her. As she was walking she looked at the ground angry that she would have to return with nothing but when she looked down she saw a person's shadow and quickly looking up she saw a boy with a long, blue jacket with ripped trimmings below, accompanied with grey, tight pants, and brown, business-like shoes.

"Are you alone?" he said looking at her. When she looked at his eyes she could see a cold look in his yellow eyes.

"Yes. But who are you? Where is that red-haired boy and girl with long purple hair?" She asked looking around to see if they would appear for a surprise attack.

 _'Boy with red hair and girl with long purple hair? So, she meet Allen and Ruri...We are definitely having a talk later Ruri.'_ he thought as he stared at the girl.

"I want to know...I need to know... I have to know..." she said looking at the ground clenching her fist as the sun continued to set.

"WHO ATTACKED PROFESSOR MARCO AND WHERE ARE THEY AND WHAT DID THEY DO WITH PROFESSOR MARCO?!" She yelled at the boy in desperation for answers.

"Marco?" The boy said with confusion in his voice. When he first arrived in this dimension he remembered running into a man with an LDS badge and began dueling him after the man said his name with pride only to lose in a quick and humiliating just like with that LDS Officer, his sister stopped him from carding that man when he used fusion but he remembered leaving the man on the floor in defeat so what did this girl mean what did they do with him.

 _'Must have been Allen if they can't find him.'_ he thought congratulating Allen in his head for taking out some LDS scum but when he heard Masumi say that she knew fusion from that man he glared at her making her take a step back in fear.

"Oh, him? He wasn't that good. His lack of combat experience showed in his weak and flimsy-" But he was cut off when Masumi told him to Shut up causing him to glare at her.

"Professor Marco is my teacher! I won't forgive you for belittling him in front of me!"

"It wasn't just Marco! Everyone from LDS was flimsy and pathetic. In not one of their Duels did I sense any iron determination or steeled strength!" He said looking at the girl in front of him while in the monitor room of Leo Corp. Reiji and Nakajima were listening in on them from Masumi's duel disk.

"Then does that mean everyone from the other cases-?!" they heard her say over the audio in the room.

"Other cases? Oh yeah, I did it. If you say you won't forgive me, then state your grudge by defeating me, here and now!" He said putting his Duel Disk on his right arm, then activating it.

"President. The team is at your command." Nakajima said as he looked at Reiji for the okay.

"Target located, Hokuto, Yaiba, get here fast!" They heard Masumi say into her Duel Disk calling her two friends for backup.

"Roger!" Hokuto said running to Masumi's location.

"Sorry, finish the rest on your own!" Yaiba said after getting the message from Masumi and leaving the duel he was having with Gongenzaka.

In the alley, Yuzu was walking looking for Masumi when a figure stepped in front of her causing her to stop and look at the person in front of her in shock.

"Where are you Nii-san?" the person said looking around but when she saw Yuzu she was shocked.

"ME?!" Yuzu yelled looking at her look-alike in front of her as the other girl stared at her in shock. When the other girl recovered from her shock she realized it was that girl who was with that boy who could use fusion.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further." She said taking out her Duel Disk and putting it on her arm looking at the Yuzu.

Back with Shun and Masumi

"So you called your friends? But you underestimate me if you think two more will suffice." Shun said looking at Masumi. With both hands on her hips, Masumi smirked looking at Shun.

"Don't you worry! You're already well-known at LDS. Although we didn't know about you, I remember that girl who looked like Yuzu and that red-haired boy and was the bait for either of them but I guess it's fine since we now have the person behind all the attacks. " She said with Reiji and Nakajima watching from a hidden camera in the are when they finally got past the firewall blocking them from seeing anything but now they could.

"Yuzu?" He said confused. She giggled a bit at the confusion on his face not realizing it was when she called Ruri _'Yuzu'_ that confused him and not this dumb little kids plan.

"Simply put, you fell into our trap!" She said with her smirk growing when Hokuto came to her side saying that they would definitely avenge Professor Marco with Yaiba skidding to a stop on her other side saying they were going to finish this before the top team shows up.

"If we manage to catch the criminal ourselves, Our Opportunities will widen!" Yaiba said looking at Hokuto and Masumi.

"Yaiba...Hokuto..." She said looking at her friends with a warm feeling growing in her heart.

"How about we go with the battle royale rules? None of us can draw or enter battle on our first turn." Yaiba said with a fist in the air getting ready for this duel as Shun stared at them with his glare still in place.

"Fine. I'll finish you and your friends off all at once," he said as the other three got their duel disks ready on their arms and activated them.

"DUEL!" They all said.

Back in the alley Yuzu stared at the girl in front of her with confusion.

"Why do you look like me?! Who are you?!" Yuzu asked trying to avoid a battle that at the moment she really didn't need.

"My name is Ruri, but that is all I will say to someone who is friends with the enemy!" Ruri said as she drew five cards from her Duel Disk. Seeing no way around it Yuzu pulled out her duel disk and Activated it and also drew five cards from her deck.

"DUEL!" they say looking at each other with Ruri holding determination while Yuzu was nervous about the turn of events she just got pulled into...

TBC….

 **Ohhhhh Yuzu vs Ruri! Bet no one saw this coming!**

 **And if no one caught it but the part with the _'hard candy'_ suit was actually a scene in _"Galaxy Angel Beta"_ when Mint was making a hard candy suit to wear. Since Sora is always eating candy I figured it would be a nice addition. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!Bye!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here we go!**

 **To guest no that was chapter 19. The first page uploaded was the prologue.**

 **Warning-This chapter will jump back and forth between Shun and Ruri's Duel**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Perversely:**

 _Back in the alley Yuzu stared at the girl in front of her with confusion._

 _"Why do you look like me?! Who are you?!" Yuzu asked trying to avoid a battle that at the moment she really didn't need._

 _"My name is Ruri, but that is all I will say to someone who is friends with the enemy!" Ruri said as she drew five cards from her Duel Disk. Seeing no way around it Yuzu pulled out her duel disk and Activated it and also drew five cards from her deck._

 _"DUEL!" they say looking at each other with Ruri holding determination while Yuzu was nervous about the turn of events she just got pulled into..._

* * *

"He who strikes first wins!" Hokuto says as he gives Masumi the stage.

"My turn! I summon Gem-Knight Lapis! I set one card and end my turn." she said as her monster took the field in attack mode with one face down.

"You're next!" Yaiba told Shun with a grin but Shun didn't show anything on his face.

"My turn! I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Rainias!" He said with his monster taking the field.

"If this card is successfully Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Rainias from my hand this turn!" Just then another Vanishing Rainias took the field.

"Next I activate the Continous Spell: raid Raptors Nest! When there are two Raid Raptor monsters with the same name on my field, I can add one monster of the same name to my hand from my Deck. I Special Summon another Vanishing Rainias due to the effects of the two currently on the field! Then I set two cards and end my turn!" He said as he drew one card and then summoned it to the field with two face downs as Reiji watched in the control room. Just then an alarm went off making the people in the room start to panic.

"What's going on?!" Nakajima said looking at the people furiously trying to get the alarm to stop.

"We are detecting another Duel in the area! Putting it on screen!" one of them said as a holographic screen of the ally where Yuzu and Ruri were in came in view for all to see.

"What?! Hiragi Yuzu?! Who is that other person and why do they both have the same face?!" Nakajima yelled as he looked at both girls with shock on his face. Reiji pushed his glasses up as he stared at the two girls with duel disks at the ready.

"Do we really have to do this?! Can't we talk?!" Yuzu said trying to stop this pointless duel but with the look of determination that Ruri had on her face, she knew she had her work cut out for her.

"Fine then...I'll go first!" Yuzu said and watched Ruri nod at her. Yuzu looked at her hand.

 _'I have no choice...'_ She thought as she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes with a fire in them that Ruri was surprised to see.

"I set the Pendulum Scale using my Scale Zero Piano The Melodious Diva and my Scale ten Forte the Melodious Mastera" She said putting both cards on the far ends of her duel disk with the word 'Pendulum' flash on the duel disk Shocking Ruri and everyone watching her duel.

 _'Pendulum?! What is that?!'_ Ruri thought as she saw two blue light with two monsters rise to the sky with the number 0 and 10 appear below them.

"Now, I can Summon monsters between Level One and nine at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Now, you're on! Soprano the Melodious Songstress! Aria the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said holding her hand to the sky as a pink portal opened up with a blue and orange light coming onto her field revealing two monsters. Ruri looked at her duel disk to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. But when she didn't hear an error from Yuzu's duel disk and her duel disk showing the two cards on the field she knew that this was not in the data she and her brother reviewed before they came to this dimension.

"I activate Forte the Melodious Mastera's Pendulum effect! all "Melodious" monsters Name become Mastera! Next, I use Soprano the Melodious Songstress effect and fuse Aria the Melodious Mastera with Soprano the Melodious Mastera!" Yuzu said with both monsters disappearing into a blue and red vortex. Ruri watched with so much intensity that it almost could scare a blind man.

"Echoing voice and song of angels! Guided by the baton, gather your power! fusion Summon! now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Fusion Summon! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" She said as a flower petal appeared and then opened up revealing a woman with light gray hair in three swirls in a white dress with a pink sash around her.

"Pretty..." was all Ruri could say as she looked at the monster in awe but then went back to a determined face when she remembered this was a fusion monster. The same spell, although it was a monster effect, that destroyed her home and separated her from Yuto. She clenched her left hand trying to feel hate for the person in front of her but couldn't since she didn't feel the taunting look coming from the girl's eyes, the evil look that should be in the card but all she saw was a pure light from the monster. The girl in front of her was pure.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuzu said placing one card face down.

In the control room, everyone was in an uproar except Reiji. The people in front of the computers were all talking at once and Nakajima stood with his mouth open staring at Yuzu's monster.

 _'Pendulum...So there is someone else who can use Pendulum and not to mention use Fusion...'_ Reiji thought as an image of Yuya with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon came to his mind. As he looked at the screen he let a smile grow on his face.

"My Turn! Draw! If I don't have any monsters on my field I can Special Summon Lyrilusc-Turquoise Warbler to my side of the field!" She said as a girl in a yellow bird outfit with yellow wings and blue tips on the wings and tail took the field.

"Since this card was Special Summoned to the field from my hand, I can special summon another "Lyrilusc" monster from my hand or Graveyard! Come to my side, Lyrilusc-Cobalt Sparrow! Next, I activate her effect and add one level one "Lyrilusc" from my deck to my hand!" Just then a girl in a brown bird suit with long white hair took the field and Ruri drawing one card from her deck. Yuzu clenched her fist as she felt cold sweat roll down the side of her face.

"Next since I control a Winged Beast-Type monster I can Special Summon Lyrilusc-Sapphire Swallow! and since Sapphire Swallow was Special Summoned I can summon another level one Winged Beast-Type monster to my field! Come Lyrilusc-Ruby Cardinal! Next, Since Sapphire Swallow is on the field I can Special Summon Lyrilusc-Emerald Heron" she said as a girl in a blue and white bird suit to the field with a big smile on her face and a girl with a red and black bird suit with black hair that reached her feet and a girl in a white bird suit with her hair reaching her back took the field. Yuzu looked in shock at all five monsters that were all Special Summoned in one turn. She swallowed really hard as she felt more sweat fall.

In the control room

"Five monsters..." Nakajima said looking at Ruri's monsters. Granted they weren't strong but they clearly would make the perfect defense. Reiji looked at the screen and then looked at the other screen when Hokuto started his turn.

"If my opponent controls monsters and I do not, I can Special Summoned Constellar Siat! Now I summon Constellar Pollux! During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another "Constellar" monster! I Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi and activate its monster effect! I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Constellar" monster from my hand! Come, Constellar Kaus!" He said as he summoned four monsters to his field.

"You use Xyz, don't you? And you use it to commit all these crimes is a huge pain in the ass you know! I have to defeat you in order to defend the honor of Xyz! As well to prove the LDS' Xyz is the strongest!" Hokuto said as he pointed to Shun really pissed that someone was giving the summoning method he loved so much a bad name but Shun just glared at him the whole time.

"I activate Kaus' monster effect! I increase Algiedi's and Kaus' Level by 1!" He said as his monster shot an arrow into the air raising Algiedi and its own level by one so now they were Level 5 monsters.

"I overlay my Level 5 Constellar Kaus and Constellar Algiedi!" Then both monsters disappeared into a yellow and dark purple vortex as yellow lights.

"Light of the stars! Come descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!" He said as his Xyz monster took the field with two yellow lights circling it.

"Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card: Constellar Twinkle from my hand! It increases Constellar Pollux's Level by 2! I activate Constellar Siat's effect! It targets Pollux and matches its Level!" He said as his other two monsters levels became six and then he Overlayed Siat and Pollux to summon Constellar Ptolemy M7. Yaiba had complimented him on pulling off consecutive Xyz summons as Masumi smiled with pride at her friend. Then Hokuto detached one Overlay Unit from Pleiades' and activated its effect and sent one of Shun's Raid Raptors back to his hand. Then he activated Ptolemy's effect with it detaching one Overlay Unit and sending another raid Raptor back to Shun's hand then he ended his turn.

In the control room

Everyone in the room watching Hokuto's move were left in awe of how Hokuto pulled off that move so smoothly. But Reiji still looked at the screen with sharp eyes and then he shifted them over to the other screen with the two girls.

"I Overlay my Turquoise Warbler, Cobalt Sparrow, Sapphire Swallow, Emerald Heron, and Ruby Cardinal!" She said with all five monsters turning into a yellow light disappearing into a yellow and dark purple vortex. Yuzu felt her blood run cold as a blue light shot out of the vortex causing her to take a few steps back.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Just then Ruri's ace took the field with five light blue lights circling her.

"For each Xyz material attached to this card, Assembled Nightingale gains 200 Atk." Ruri said as her monster was floating above her with 0 ATK at first but then went up to 1000.

"Also so long as Assembled Nightingale has Xyz material attached to her she can attack directly for each Xyz material attached. Go!" Yuzu could only stare helplessly as the first shock wave hit making her Life Points go down by 1000 points. It was in that hit she swore she heard a voice in her head.

"Again, Assembled Nightingale!" Ruri said with her monster attacking again causing Yuzu to skid back a bit. But after that second hit, she was sure about that strange voice but where she wasn't so sure.

"Again!" When the third wave hit Yuzu was positive that the voice came from Nightingale and that the voice was-

"It's Over, Assembled Nightingale finish-"

"Sad..." Yuzu said cutting Ruri off confusing the girl.

* * *

"Let's do this! I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Yaiba said summoning his monster.

"When this monster is successfully Summoned: I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my hand! I special Summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster, X-Saber Palomuro! When there are two or more "X-Saber" monsters on the field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultoll!" he said as his second and third monster took the field.

"Now that you've seen LDS' Xyz, I'll show you LDS' Synchro! I tune my level 4 Boggart Knight with my Level 1 Paromuro! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!" Yaiba said as his two monsters turned into dots then fused together to summon his new monster. He told Shun that this was only the beginning as he used it's effect to summon another Level 4 or lower monster from his hand which was XX-Saber Fulhemknight! then Yaiba activated its effect to bring back X-Saber Palomuro from the graveyard. Then he tuned Faultroll with Fulhelmknight to summon XX-Saber Gottoms and he followed that Synchro Summon up with another one as he fused X-Saber Wayne with Palomuro to summon XX-Saber Hyunlei.

"Hyunlei's monster effect activates! It can destroy three Magic and Trap Cards on the field! " He said as his monster destroyed all three cards Shun had on his field. With Hokuto following up with activating Pleiades monster effect again sending Shun's last monster back to his hand But Shun still looked calm and composed when he sent his first Raid Raptor back to his hand.

"Amazing! His field is wide-open now!" Masumi said excitedly.

"We're not done yet, this isn't enough! I'll use my forbidden move on you!" Yaiba said with his eyes closed but then opening them with a fire glowing in them as he stared at Shun. He activated his Spel Card: Gottoms' Emergency Convocation letting him special summon XX-Saber Faultroll and X-Saber Wayne from his Graveyard with 0 ATK then using Faultroll's effect he brought back Fulhelmknight.

"Gottoms' monster effect activates! By Tributing one "X-Saber" monster, I can discard one card from my opponent's hand!" He said as he tributed Faultroll, Fulhelmknight, and Wayne forcing Shun to discard his entire hand.

"How's that? Now your hand is gone too!" Yaiba gloated as he looked at Shun very smugly.

In the Control Room

"Well done! It seems they weren't just talk after all." Nakajima said watching the whole thing then turning to look at Reiji who looked at the screen with a cold look as if the smile he had on before never happened then he shifted his eyes back to Yuzu and Ruri.

"Sad?... What are you talking about?!" Ruri yelled as Yuzu slowly got up with her hair covering her eyes.

"Assembled Nightingale is sad..." Yuzu whispered but loud enough for Ruri to hear.

"What?" Ruri said as she looked at her monster and with the way the lights revolved round Assembled Nightingale made it look like she was crying. As Ruri stared at her monster she unclenched her fist and looked down.

"Please... Tell me, what are you after?" Yuzu said looking up at Ruri seeing Ruri not looking at her but at the ground.

"..."

"PLEASE!" Yuzu yelled when Ruri didn't answer.

"We're after our comrades..." She finally said.

"We?" Yuzu asked taking a step closer to Ruri not trying to spoke her as she continued to stare at the ground. At the same time, Reiji told one of the people in charge of Yuzu and Ruri's video to turn up the volume tuning out the other video as the Duel continued with Masumi being able to draw, but seeing as this was more important he could live with just the video being played.

"We want to save our dear comrades who have been captured by our enemy..." Ruri said as she lifted up her arm with her bracelet and watched as the yellow gem shined.

"Captured comrades...?" Yuzu said looking at her. and when Ruri looked into her eyes Yuzu was glad when the hate and sorrow she saw before was replaced with understanding and peace.

"Yes..." Ruri answered. But just as Reiji was about to learn more, Ruri looked right at the camera that was recording them and had Assembled Nightingale destroy it leaving him with just a gray screen. After seeing that he was on someone's bad side he just let out a little chuckle and turned back to the Duel with Masumi, Hokuto, Yaiba, and Shun. He saw that Masumi had already activated Gem-Knight Fusion and summoned Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli with one card from her hand and the monster on her field with Shun giving the monster the most hardened glare. She then activated Lazuli's monster effect and returned Lapis to her hand and activated the effect of Gem-knight Fusion in her Graveyard by banishing Lazuli she returned Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand only to activate it again and Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond. But Reiji saw the look Shun was giving the fusion monster was so cold he was almost surprised that a look like that was on someone so young. Masumi used Diamond's monster effect to raise its attack for every"Gem-Knight" in her graveyard times 100 rasing its ATK to 3200. She then activated Lazuli's effect and sent another copy of Lapis Lazuli to the Graveyard dealing some damage equal to 100x the number of extra deck monsters on the field plus half of her ATK dropping Shuns life points down to 2200.

"Yes! She's going to win!" someone in the control room said looking at the screen with pride but Reiji narrowed his eyes as he saw how Shun was not even shaken up by everything that just happened, he had only shown any real reaction when Masumi fusion summoned.

"I activate Gem-Knight Diamond's monster effect! It can Banish one Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" monster from my graveyard and gain its effects! I banish Lapis Lazuli and activate Master Diamond's newly acquired Lapis Lazuli's effect! This is for you Professor Marco!" She said repeating the move she just did already tasting victory on her lips and justice for her favorite professor.

"I activate the Trap Card from my Graveyard: Raid raptors Readiness! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can make my life 10 and negate any effect damage!" He said as his Life Points hit 10 and was shielded from the attack.

"Damn it! He stuck it out!" Yaiba said pissed but Hokuto reminded him that his Life Points was only 10 and Masumi could still attack but shun dashed those hopes when he told them that all battle damage this turn is also nullified due to Readiness' effect forcing her to end her turn.

"As I thought, I don't feel any iron determination or steeled strength in your Dueling!" Shun said pissing off Yaiba with Hokuto saying that he amazed at how he could run his mouth when he was barely holding on.

"that's right because we were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge, but we always had to stand up again! And finally overwhelming and eradicating our enemies!" Shun said confusing the three in front of him with how he was talking as if he was in a war and dueling was his gun.

"MY TURN!" He said with so much hatred that caused the crows that were hanging in the area to fly away in fear as Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba watched in shock.

In the ally with Ruri and Yuzu, they had both took out their decks ending the duel after the little talk. To say that Yuzu was shocked was an understatement. Just then they both looked up when they saw the birds flying away.

"Nii-san!" Ruri said as she turned in the direction the birds were flying away from and started to run. Yuzu just watched till she disappeared. She tried to process everything Ruri just told her. She looked at her bracelet and then heard her name being called. She turned around to see Yuya run a corner looking for her. When she looked at him she clenched her fist then ran up to him telling him she's right here and that it was getting late so they better get home. nodding his head they both left the Allyway to head straight home as Yuzu made a promise to herself.

'I will protect everyone who is important to me!'

Back with Shun, Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba

"I activate the Spell Card: Dimension Xyz! If my life is below 1000 and there are three of the same card in my Hand or Graveyard I can perform a Xyz Summon using them as Xyz Materials!" he said as he Xyz summoned just as Ruri came out of an opening right behind him just in time to see him summon Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon. She wanted to stop him but knew that it would be impossible with the death glare he was giving the three teens in front of him, so she just prayed that she can stop him from carding these Lds students. Yes she stopped him before but he wasn't like this in those other duels.

"100 ATK...?" Hokuto said looking at the ATK points of the monster.

"This monster can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. I activate Rise Falcon's effect, by using one Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all my opponents' Special Summoned monsters!" He said as his monsters ATK rose to 16400 with it in flames as it hovered over the three teens and Shun entered the battle phase and ended the duel coming out victorious as the Life Points of Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba hit Zero with them being blown away a good couple of feet from the attack.

Shun stood over Masumi with a cold look as Ruri stood by his side with the moon fully in the sky. When they heard footsteps they turned to see Nakajima surrounded by five top members.

"Took you long enough...But I'm sick of fighting small fry!" Shun said as he turned to face them fully as Ruri had her hand on her duel disk ready to fight if she had to.

"Bring me your boss!" he said.

"If you want me, I am right here." Someone said as they stepped forward as the five tops and Nakajima stepped to the side giving him a path to walk down in full view of Shun and Ruri.

TBC….

 **And here is the end! I hope I didn't confuse people with the way I wrote the duel but it was the only way to writhe Yuzu ve Ruri without confusing myself and we know that if I'm confused then so are my readers. I may do this again in the future but I won't write a duel like this if I writing one duel at a time. Hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter! Bye.**

 **Yuzu**

 **Forte the Melodious Mastera's ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect Lvl. 7 Scale 10**

 **All "Melodious" monsters are treated as Mastera monsters and their level becomes 7. If a "Melodious" monster does battle, at the end of damage calculation you can increase your Life Points by the attack points of one monster on the field once per turn.**

 **Piano The Melodious Diva ATK: 0 DEF: 2000 Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect Lvl.2 Scale 0**

 **Can only Summon Fairy and Dragon-Type monsters**

 **Ruri**

 **Lyrilusc-Ruby Cardinal! ATK: 100 DEF:0 Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect Lvl.1**

 **If you have three "Lyrilusc" monsters on the field you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this Card is used as Xyz Material the Xyz monster gains 100 ATK for all monsters used as Xyz Material to Summon it.**

 **Lyrilusc-Emerald Heron ATK: 0 DEF:0 Wind/Winged-Beast/Effect Lvl.1**

 **if "Lyrilusc-Sapphire Swallow" is on the field, Special Summon this card from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only use "Lyrilusc-Emerald Heron" effect once per turn. A WIND Xyz monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz Material can special summon another "Lyrilusc" monster from your extra deck with the same amount of Xyz Material as the other Xyz monster on the field but it can't attack or activate it's effect the turn it was summoned.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey, I'm back! It's been a while but considering that I have two jobs now it can't be helped...**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Chapter 21**

The clouds covered the moon for a brief moment as the man walked forward towards both Xyz Users. When the clouds slowly moved out of the way, the moon illuminated the street and the man who was walking to them came into view. He was a tall man the same height as Shun Ruri made sure to note as her hand clenched on her duel disk.

"And you are...?" Shun asked as he stepped in front of his younger sister with his duel disk at the ready.

"Akaba Reiji. Leo Corporation's current president." The man said pushing up his glasses.

"Akaba...Reiji..." Shun said with a twitch of his eyes.

"Leo Corporations'... Current president..." Ruri said as she processed his words as the moon lit up the whole area.

"The fact that you helped continue to assault parties related to Leo Corporation such as LDS in Maiami city means you wished to meet me. Am i mistaken?" Reiji said.

"Helped? No, It was all me." Shun said glaring at the man before him. Reiji just stared at him for a moment then looked at Nakajima who nodded at Reiji and took out a computer. Shun and Ruri looked at what appeared to be a surveillance video. They both felt their breaths hitch when they saw Allen card an LDS top and pick up the card that he put next to a picture of Marco as the other picture cleared showing Teo then leave the area they had left earlier.

"You really are Akaba Reiji... The son of Akaba Leo. We've been waiting for this moment! Now come with us!" Shun said with a smirk as Nakajima put the computer away as he and Ruri put their duel disks on. Ruri had a troubled look as she stared at the man who might be their only chance to get their comrades who were taken back and Reiji noticed this and just fixed his glasses.

"Let me ask something first," Reiji said after he took his eyes off Ruri and looked at Shun.

"What?" Shun said getting fed up with all the talking but as for Ruri she was the more rational of the two as she straightened from her crouched position just a bit letting Reiji know at least one of them was listening.

"Why are you fighting me," He asked.

"I don't need to answer that!" Shun yelled at Reiji

"We're trying to get back our kidnapped friends," Ruri said taking a step forward.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled at his sister.

"So that's it. The girl behind you testified that a boy with red hair called a boy by the name of Sakaki Yuya 'Yuto' before this girl jumped off a roof and said that that boy isn't 'Yuto' before they disappeared." Reiji said looking at Ruri who nodded at him while Shun looked at his sister in shock.

"What does he mean?" Ruri asked his sister but all she said was she will tell him later.

"From there, I deduced that Ruri is to you...No, to all of you, a dear comrade. And it would seem that he is currently being held hostage by your enemy, that's why you helped that other boy with attacking LDS like this." Reiji said as he eyed his passed out students after Ruri calmed her brother down while giving a slight glare at the man before them. He knew too much about them.

"There's no doubt that Yuto is still in captivity right now, but we will save him!" Ruri said looking at Reiji with a fierce fire in her eyes that wasn't there when he first came before them.

"Yeah...And in order to do that... We just need you!" Shun said standing right beside his sister with the same fire in his eyes that she had.

"Just as I had suspected... So you simply wish to use me as a hostage to exchange and kept attacking LDS and sent me those cards with Marco and Teo's picture on them as a way to lure me out." Reiji said with his hand on his hip as both Ruri and Shun said yes at the same time.

"If we have his son as a bargaining chip, then even Akaba Leo can't say no." Shun said as Reiji just watched them.

"I wonder about that...I hardly believe he values me that much." Reiji said confusing both Xyz users.

"What do you mean?" Ruri asked when she finally got her voice back.

"Never mind...But if you still wish to fight me, I have no objections. But I have one condition" Reiji told them as he fixed his glasses then looked at them.

"Condition?" Shun said as he finally lowered his duel disk.

"If you both can fulfill my condition, then I'll gladly be your opponent, and if you win..."

"Then what?" Ruri asked as Reiji turned around getting ready to leave.

"You can do whatever you want." He said then walked away. Ruri and Shun both shared a look then followed right behind him with the other people following them after retrieving Msumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto...

The next morning

At the Sakaki household, Yuya picked up his deck remembering what Nico told him over the Video function of his duel disk when he got home after dropping Yuzu off home.

 **Flashback:**

 _"You've grown just as I had expected in these past three matches. In your first Duel, you showed there are no perfect plans in cooking or Dueling and learned that having flexible state of mind and the ability to improvise on the spot create the best hospitality. In the second Duel, you learned that you won't improve through complacency and that it's important to communicate with the opponent and audience. And in the third Duel, you finally surpassed my imagination and left the entire gallery in awe! However, the next match is the most important! This is the fourth and final match I will produce for you, Yuya-kun! This is your 50th match this year and if you win you will qualify for the Junior Youth Leauge Championship. Show me the summation of your acquired skills in the next battle! And make your first step towards becoming a pro!" Nico told him then told him to get a good nights rest for his final match in the morning._

 **Flashback End:**

 _'Today, my future will be decided. No matter who my opponent is, I'll believe in myself and make it through with my Entertainment Dueling. Watch over me...Dad!'_ Yuya thought as he looked at a poster of his father right above his bed. Then he left his room to get breakfast but found the kitchen empty. Not even the plate that was usually placed for Sora was on the table. Heck, there was nothing on the table as Yuya walked to the fridge to see if his mom happened to put his plate in the fridge but saw nothing. He then walked to You Show depressed since she wasn't there to see the most important match that will determine whether or not her son will become a pro to see if anyone was there but found it empty. Not even the Principal, who was always there was present to greet him well complain since he learned Fusion from Sora.

"I wonder! Just what could have happened?" Nico said spooking Yuya as he appeared behind him from out of nowhere again.

"Nico!"

"At your service! Good morning, Yuya-kun. Did you get enough rest last night?" he said bowing to Yuya when he calmed down and turned to look at Nico.

"Yeah, but where is everyone?" Yuya asked.

"Is it bothering you?" Nico asked.

"It is! Where is everyone?" Yuya asked but Nico didn't answer as he pushed Yuya out the door towards his final match saying they needed to hurry or they will be Late.

(Watch the Duel between Yuya and Gongenzaka in Episode 25 and episode 26)

"Yuya-oniichan" Yuya heard three voices say before he was attacked by Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi as they hugged him after his final win. Yuya was shocked about them being here as they congratulated him on his win.

"You saw?"

"Yeah! Nico told us we couldn't cheer you on in person, so...We were watching secretly!"Ayu said with Tatsuya finished up for her.

"If you're aiming to be a pro, then you have to be able to win when you're the away team after all," Yoko said before she hugged her son.

"And you pulled off a splendid victory, you were on fire, Yuya! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo said skidding to a stop next to Yuya and Yoko as they separated with fire surrounding him.

"No kidding, even I got a bit excited watching that! I never would've thought you'd use a Pendulum Effect to do a Fusion Summon!" Sora said with his lollipop in his mouth.

"Yuya! Congratulations!" Yuzu said coming right next to Yoko.

 _'I see...I didn't notice, but they were all watching over me!'_ Yuya thought but before tears came to his eyes Gongenzaka walked up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug cutting off his air as Gongenzaka cried congratulating Yuya. When he finally released Yuya he watched the boy take gulps of air back into his lungs.

"Ah! Since I won, your entry in the Junior Youth Championship is..." Yuya said but Gongenzaka cut him off telling him that he still had a week until the tournament and he still had a chance to enter and that being able to push him this far made him very happy as they shook hands.

"AHHHHH!" Sora yelled shocking everyone in the room.

"What?!" Ayu asked the boy.

"WE CAN FINALLY HAVE OUR PARTY!" Sora yelled reminding them of the promise they made the day before. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before the whole gym was filled with laughter as everyone left to get the things for the party at You Show for Yuya and Sora. With Gongenzaka's father being proud of his son, Yuzu hitting her father for being too loud and Nico being really glad he placed all his cards on Yuya when he decided to be his manager as he followed the group after he was invited to the party that he agreed to when his stomach growled.

Leo Corporation

"It appears Sakaki Yuya's entry into the Junior Youth Championship has just come in." Nakajima said holding up a clipboard as Reiji sat in his chair looking outside.

"And?"

"He qualifies for the championship," Nakajima said.

"I see. Then that means all of the Duelists I've had my eye on are accounted for."

"Yes, sir. Also regarding the incident with Koutsu Masumi, Toudou Yaiba, and Shijima Hokuto..." Nakajima said after he put his arms down with the clipboard down at his side.

"Have you finished erasing their memories yet?" Reiji asked and Nakajima replied with a yes, sir and that the Duel against Kurosaki Shun and anything concerning him and the red-haired boy has been erased. Reiji just nodded his head and replied with a good job as the environment for the Kurosaki sibling into the tournament is prepared. He then touched a tablet and a diamond appeared on the screen with a man on a horse holding a lance with the words Lancer Selection written on it looking at different pictures of kids, including Sora was in their but he continued with him stopping on the picture of Hiragi Yuzu.

 _'From among these few, how many of these Duelists will become lancers to fight for our world?'_ Reiji thought as he looked at the picture of Yuzu smiling at the camera and then going to a picture of Sakaki Yuya.

In a Hotel room, Ruri was taking a shower in the bathroom as her brother was sitting on the window sill looking at the moon shining brightly in the sky. He remembered the talk he had with his sister that morning.

 **Flashback:**

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do Ruri" Shun said looking at his sister. She released a sigh and sat on the bed as her brother sat on the window sill._

 _"Okay. I'll tell you everything I learned after following that boy who looked like Yuto around after our first meeting in the Warehouse." She said. She told him everything she observed when watching Yuya. She even told him about him learning Fusion alongside a girl that looked like her in this dimension from another boy who was always eating candy. When Shun heard the part about Yuya learning Fusion his eyes opened wide._

 _"I'm sorry...I should have told you earlier but I had to make sure..." she said looking down feeling really bad. She knew that Yuto is Shun's best friend. When she looked up after not hearing anything she saw that her brother had his hand covering his mouth as he was thinking._

 _"Don't you worry! You're already well-known at LDS. Although we didn't know about you, I remember that girl who looked like Yuzu and that red-haired boy and was the bait for either of them but I guess it's fine since we now have the person behind all the attacks. " He remembered that girl Masumi saying. So the girl who looked like his sister was also someone close to his friend's lookalike._

 _"Shun...When that boy was learning Fusion he had a smile on his face and not a smile that was conceding. Also, I dueled that girl and when she used Fusion I couldn't feel anything but a pureness coming off it. They are not our enemies Shun." She said as she got in the bed getting ready to go to sleep. Shun nodded at her but she wasn't sure if he was even listening after she told him the fact about Yuya learning Fusion. He sat on the window sill and stare at the moon as she fell asleep._

 **Flashback End:**

Ruri stepped out of the shower drying her hair with a towel wearing the yellow dress that she used to always wear before the invasion happened. She took a brush and began to brush her hair getting ready for the tournament that was going to happen in a week getting ready for bed as her brother continued to stare at the moon contemplating whether Yuya is an enemy or not and wondering who Yuzu is...

TBC….

 **And here it is! The Junior Youth League Championship is going to start and we all know when shit will hit the fan pretty soon! Thanks to the people who are still reading and I'm sorry for the long update. See you in the next chapter! Bye.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Happy 4 of July! This chapter was written late at night and early in the morning yesterday so if it seems all over the place then I'm Sorry.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Don't own Yugioh Arc V**

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

After one-week, Maimai city was bustling with life as shop owners in town were all working overtime since it was finally time for the Maimai Championship to happen in Maimai City and the News crew were all broadcasting the event today. In front of You Show, everyone was standing in front of the school looking at Shuzo, well Sora was licking his lollipop like always.

"Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi. The day has finally come! To think that all of our students from You Show Duel School qualified for the Maimai Championship...I (Sniff)...I'm (sniff) ... So proud of all of you!" Shuzo yelled crying with tears of happiness and pride as he went to try and hug them only for the kids to dodge him as he hugged the air and fell to the ground to only be run over by a bicycle.

"Why did you dodge...?" His soul asked as it was leaving his body while everyone sweatdropped, well except Sora.

"Dad, you're way too excited..." Yuzu said.

"We're not at the stadium yet..." Ayu said right after Yuzu as Shuzo got up agreeing with them as he felt really stupid that he was the only one that was this excited when he wasn't even the one that will be dueling today.

"Then allow me to explain again, The Maimai Championship is separated into three different classes: Junior, Junior Youth, and Youth. Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi are in the Junior class. Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora have qualified for the Junior Youth Class. I'm sure you know this, the LDS-sponsored Maimai Championship isn't just all the Duel Schools from Maimai City... but also qualifiers from all of Japan, no, the whole world come to attend! In order to promote our You Show Duel Shcool's Entertainment Dueling style, you should all be aiming to win! Now, from here on out, you are not only friends who have trained together... but also fierce rivals! Fight with all your strength! Don't hesitate or be disheartened! Believe in what you've learned and burn brightly! Hot-blooded!" Shuzu said as everyone started to board the bus completely ignoring the last part of what he said as he was on fire. After some time, everyone was on the bus buckling themselves into their seats ready to go.

"Alright!" Tatsuya said after he put his seatbelt on.

"I'll do my best!" Ayu said right next to him with Sora and Futoshi seating right behind them.

"I'll shiver them to their bones!" Futoshi said really excited with Sora still licking his lollipop.

"Alright, You guys all set?" Shuzo asked from the driver seat with everyone replying with an enthusiastic yes.

"Then we're off! Burning engine Start!" Shuzo said as he started the Van and began to drive only to stop when he looked in his rearview mirror and saw that Yuzu and Yuya were not on the bus.

"YUZU! YUYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

At the Stadium with everyone cheering and being in awe about Reiji coming out into public with Reira and Himika right next to him in the main stand overlooking the whole field: Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Shuzo were trying to find Yuya and Yuzu.

"How'd it go? Did you find them?" Ayu asked Tatsuya and Futoshi who were trying to catch their breaths.

"They weren't there! They really haven't come here yet!" Futosi said with his hand on his knees.

"I wonder what happened to them...?" Tatsuya said as he did another sweep from where he was standing and quickly looked away from Shuzo who was throwing a tantrum that his daughter wasn't here and where was she scaring some of the parents that happened to be in the area while Sora was holding a sign licking his lollipop (He does that a lot in this chapter huh 0_0)

"Sora! Has Yuya and Yuzu-" Ayu began but was cut off by Sora saying they haven't come here yet and that he even called Yoko but she said they didn't go there.

"What should we do..."Ayu asked looking at Futosi and Tatsuya really concerned still ignoring their screaming Principal in the background.

"I tried to call but neither of them will answer..." Tatsuya said holding up his Duel Disk that showed all the times he called Yuya and Yuzu.

"What did you say?" Someone said. When they heard the voice they thought it sounded familiar. They looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Mieru standing there with her glass apple.

"You're that weird girl from Yuya's third match!" Futoshi said surprised to see the wired girl.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that...But is it true that my darling hasn't come yet?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes a bit looking at the You Show group in front of her.

 _'My...Darling... She is still going on about that well at least Yuzu isn't here...'_ they all thought as they pictured an angry pink haired girl with fire in the background holding her fan in the air ready to kill the girl in front of them.

"Could it be...! Darling snuck off to meet my mother and father! Oh my, what a surprise!" she said really excited with Stars for eyes not once seeing the looks she was getting from the four kids in front of her. They all saw a Pink haired girl with blood all over her with cops taking her away from the mess of the girl in front of them and they all felt a shiver fearing for their lives and the girl in front of them Except Sora, who had a cat-like grin on his face really wanting to see the girl in front of him get beaten to a pulp like last time.

"What should we do? The tournament's opening ceremony is about to start..." Ayu whispered looking at her friends.

"Don't worry! I'll be able to find my darling with my fortune telling! Darling... Darling... Where could you be? My Darling...my sweet darling...! I see it! but wait... WHY IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE WITH MY DARLING AND ANOTHER GIRL NO LESS!" Meiru said looking into her apple with a blush on her cheeks then when she finally located Yuya but only to get mad when she saw another aura with him but her shouting was loud enough that she caught Shuzo's attention as he was right next to her in an instant.

"Where are they?! Where is my daughter?!" He yelled trying to look into the apple to see if he could see his daughter in the apple but was shoved aside by Mieru as she said they were in that direction pissed about the other girl. When they followed the direction she was pointing they saw she was pointing at the bridge right in front of them.

Meanwhile on the bridge right across from the stadium Yuya was sitting on the railing with his goggles covering his eyes as Yuzu was standing behind him finally calming down. She didn't know why but for the last couple of minutes she had this strange feeling to run to the stadium and murder someone with her paper fan. The more she thought about it the more she saw that girl from Yuya's third match.

 _'Dad, it's finally going to begin... The tournament to get closer to you...'_ Yuya thought as he remembered the last talk with his father was right before his match against Strong Ishijima but his father reassured him not to worry that he will do his best no matter how strong he is and that Yuya should do his best in the Junior Youth matches with Yuya saying that he will become a Duelist like his dad but his father said that he shouldn't become like him but be himself as the sun was setting giving the river below them an orange glow. He came back to the present with his pendulum swinging back and forth in front of him.

"It's important to be like myself..." Yuya said out loud looking at his pendulum as Yuzu stared at him.

"Yuya..." She whispered looking at her friend.

"Hey if you don't hurry up you're both going to be late!" A woman's voice said shocking both teens as they looked to their right to see Yuya's mom.

"Mom."

"Mrs. Sakaki"

"Sora called me and told me how both of you were missing and their worried. Couldn't wait till after the tournament to go on a date?" Yoko said. both Yuya and Yuzu blinked twice as they let what Yoko just say settle into their minds.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled with red faces that put Yuya's red hair to shame. Yoko Just laughed off their reactions as they finally calmed down.

"Mom, I..." He said but bit his lip as his mother's grin grew wider on her face.

"Yuya, you picked the wrong place to do this." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders as Yuzu stepped closer by the nod of Yoko's head to come closer.

"Huh?" he said.

"If you want to tell your Dad something, you shouldn't do it here, but there instead!" she said pointing at the stadium in front of them.

"The stadium..." he said looking at the stadium that not only hurt him but was also the place that helped him too. He lifted up his goggles looking at the stadium. Yuzu looked at his determined face and let a smile form on her face as Yoko put her arm around the girl as well and they both smiled knowing that Yuya was going to be okay.

Back at the Stadium

People were whispering about the fact that Yuya wasn't here yet thinking he ran away just like his dad looking at the group of You Show students as his friends could hear everything they were saying.

"What should we do...?" Ayu said to Tatsuya really worried.

"Yuya-oniichan... Yuzu-oniichan" Futoshi said just to hear Yuya's voice. they looked over and saw Yuya waving running up to them as Yuzu was running right behind him.

"Yuya-oniichan! Yuzu-oniichan!" They all yelled.

"Sorry for the wait!" They both said just to get glomped by the three younger kids as they hugged them.

"We were so worried... Where did you both go?!" Ayu said looking up with tears in her eyes glaring at Yuya and Yuzu.

"Sorry, I just had something to take care of! We can enter the stadium soon, right? Let's go line up!" Yuya said patting the girls head trying to calm her down when he began to walk off with everyone following him to get to their area until his nose met the back of someone who was really bigger than him. When the person turned around he realized it was the person who bullied him the most after his father left.

"You're...?!"

"It's been a while, weakling! It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you ran away! Just like you old man!" he said with a smirk as everyone was watching the scene before them.

"What?!" Yuya said back to the boy.

"I'll never accept that someone like you beat Strong Ishijima!" He said glaring at Yuya.

"Who's that?" Sora asked Tatsuya still holding the sign.

"No idea.." He replied.

"How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are? Hmm?" The boy said getting right in Yuya's face. Yuya just glared at the boy when another voice stepped in.

"That's enough, Ankokuji Gen!" Just then a hand grabbed Gen's shoulder causing both boys to look behind gen to see Gongenzaka standing there glaring at Gen.

"Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we? you must be a big shot now Gongenzaka!" Gen said.

"You are no longer my senior!" Gongenzaka said with lightning flashing in the background. Just then a voice over the intercom told all the players can enter the stadium in a moment so that they all needed to be with their respective team placards.

"Hmph. At least try and stay in the tournament until I crush you!" Gen said walking off as Gongenzaka glared watching him leave.

"To think we'd meet him here..." Gongenzaka said.

"Gongenzaka! You qualified for the tournament, right?" Yuya asked with a smile on his face completely forgetting the altercation that just happened.

"Yeah! I, the man Gongenzaka, made the 60% win rate qualification right before the entry deadline!" He said as Yuya told that was great as they both put their hands together smiling about how far they both come to get to this point with the others smiling watching the scene before them. Sora looked to the side for a brief moment when he thought he saw a girl that looked like Yuzu with long purple hair but when a person walked by the girl was gone. He blinked a few times and just shrugged as he caught up with the others as they began to walk to their designated areas to enter the stadium. Nico had started his speech and then let all the duel schools into the stadium with the people in the stands cheering them as the walked in. When LDS was called in Shun was walking in when he looked at Reiji as he walked in with the other students as he remembered the conversation they had a week before.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Enter into a Duel Tournament? Are those the conditions to Duel you?" He asked as his sister stood by him watching their every move for anything that might show they needed to run. Reiji told him those were the conditions and that his sister didn't have to enter until the final round to keep her identity a secret since a girl with the same face as someone else may cause problems and how he wanted Shun to see if any of the people were strong enough to join the lancers to stop his father Akaba Leo._

 _"Against your father?!" Ruri asked finally coming into the conversation. She wasn't really happy that she couldn't earn her way into the final round like everyone else but she understood why she couldn't be seen yet, especially if Yuzu and Yuya were entering._

 _"Akaba Leo is my enemy. Simply put, we are fighting against a common enemy. In the tournament, there is someone who uses real Fusion Summons. On top of that, there are two people who use a summoning method you don't know of yet. I'd like you to verify it up close. I want to know if they will be useful as a lance to fight against Akaba Leo..." Reiji said as Ruri remembered her Duel against Yuzu when she did that weird Pendulum Summoning..._

 **Flashback End:**

Shun looked forward while walking into the stadium while Reiji watched the field with calm eyes as Ruri was watching everything from one of the stairwells blocking her from view. She didn't need to worry about anyone coming this way since it was a VIP section and only she was allowed in this area while they kept introducing the schools.

"That's..."Yuya said when ye saw Shun walking into the stadium.

"Yuya...Do you know him?" Yuzu asked looking at him then at Shun.

"Remember when Shingo said you set him up to be hurt?" Yuya asked looking at Yuzu. She thought about it then a scowl formed on her face as she nodded.

"Well, he was the one who had dueled at the time," Yuya said. Just then their school was called and they walked onto the field with questions running through their heads. Yuya wondering why that boy was here and Yuzu wondering why he was walking with the LDS students when Ruri told her what happened between her home and LDS when they last saw each other.

"Yuya! Have fun!" Yoko yelled from the stands wile Shuzo was getting all riled up as he watched his students walk with pride as they stared at him a bit embarrassed. The announcer talked about Yuya's new summoning method and how all eyes will be on him. Yuya and Yuzu both looked at the area where Reiji was as he stared back at them. As Yuzu was looking for a brief moment she saw a woman right next to the kid sitting next to Reiji. When the woman saw that Yuzu was looking at her she waved. Yuzu quickly looked forward feeling really confused about that woman but when she looked again the woman was gone. After Yuya was forced to make a speech that had everyone pumped the Maimai Championship had officially started as every Duelist was waiting for who they would duel first but just then Akaba Reiji stood up from the area he was sitting as everyone looked at him with the cameras broadcasting his face.

"I will like to make an announcement about the first match today. It will be a bit different than the previous matches we held," he said as everyone started to whisper about the new turn of events that Reiji just dropped on them.

"I will like to Announce that the first Duel will be a tag duel! And the People who will be participating Will be Hiiragi Yuzu and Sakaki Yuya" He said shocking both teens.

"EH?!" Yuzu said shocked but calmed down when she saw Yuya look a bit nervous but at the same time, he looked happy. She let a sigh out but understood what was running through Yuya's head. They will climb towards the top and she will do everything in her power to make sure Yuya didn't lose his smile like he almost did when his dad disappeared. She looked at Reiji with a look of determination waiting to hear who their opponents will be.

"And their opponents will be...(Drum Roll Please! =)) Sawatari Shingo and Kotsu Masumi!" He said as the crowd cheered for the first match that was going to happen tomorrow. After hearing Masumi's name Yuya, Sora, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Gongenzaka looked at Yuzu as she stared at the Image of Yuya, Shingo, Herself, and Masumi in shock.

"Yuzu-oniichan..." Ayu said.

"Hiiragi Yuzu, it seems you're my opponent." They looked over at Masumi, Hokuto, and Yaiba as they were looking at their Duel Disks.

"Masumi...Why is Shun listed as an LDS member?" Yuzu asked hoping for answers.

"What are you talking about? He's been part of our group from the start." Masumi said as she gave Yuzu a confused look but Yuzu was shocked by what Masumi said as she watched said girl turn to Hokuto and Yaiba as they talked about who their opponents are. Deciding not to dwell on that longer than necessary they looked at everyone else and asked when they would be dueling. Gongenzaka said his Duel was also tomorrow. Yuya asked who his opponent was when Gongenzaka showed that his opponent was Ankokuji Gen.

"Ankokuji?!" Yuya said shocked but Gongenzaka just replied with that this must be fate. Just then Futoshi said his match was right after the opening ceremony was finished when Ayu said her Duel was right after. Yuya said it was their turn to be on the cheering squad for Futoshi and Ayu in their Duels today.

"What about Sora?" Tatsuya asked looking at Sora with everyone turning to look at him.

"It's Tomorrow. My opponent is from LDS." Sora said.

"LDS? Who is it?" Yuya asked as he looked at Sora's Duel disk just to see Kurosaki Shun in the picture next to Sora.

"Kurosaki...Shun..." Sora said looking at the picture. Both Yuya and Yuzu were both shocked after just asking about him from Masumi. While a few people away Shun also looked at his opponent being a blue haired boy with green eyes. He looked over in the direction of You Show and saw his opponent next to the 'Yuto' look alike. As he watched Yuya he had to remind himself that this boy wasn't 'Yuto' as the girl who looked like his sister stepped closer to both boys. He looked at the Area Ruri was standing under the cover of darkness as she watched everything. They both nodded at each other. With one thing running through Shuns mind he left the field with no one noticing.

 _'Shiunin...Sora...'_

TBC….

 **And there it is a Tag Duel! They didn't really show Tag Duels all that much until the end but if you ask me in the Standard Arc they should have had more Tag Duels than they did in the final round when all hell broke loose. Will introduce new cards and shout out to _'_ _Romadrox8975'_ for some of the cards you will see/read was made by them who by the way is working with _'HereICome'_ in their story ' _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! An Alternative Universe'_ which _by the way is a good serious I really recommend reading it! See you in the next chapter! Bye._**


End file.
